De tattoos, piercings y tweets
by vulcansalute
Summary: Kurt descubre que Blaine no era el príncipe azul que el creía tras comprometerse con él. Con el corazón destrozado, nunca habría pensado que el amor podría llegar de nuevo a su vida de la mano del chico que creía que le detestaba, Sebastian Smythe.
1. Chapter 1

**N. A.** Hola a todos. Aquí empiezo la publicación de este fic que había empezado hace un tiempo, pero lo tenía un poco abandonado. Deciros que estoy un poco oxidada, pero me ha vuelto la vena de escribir últimamente y por eso he decidido publicar esto, que no es que esté muy orgullosa del mismo, pero tengo otra historia en mi cabeza kurtbastian y he pensado que necesito volver a tomar el hábito de escribir, así que este fic lo tomo como un poco mi entrenamiento y puesta al día para empezar a escribir el siguiente. Sed libres de tirarme los tomatazos que queráis. Y tranquilos, seguiré publicando traducciones (de hecho estoy acabando Barista y ya estoy con otra nueva traducción;)

**Warnings:** Primero de todo, deciros que esta historia se me ocurrió por una idea que tuve al ver el primer capítulo de la quinta temporada de Glee, pero cuya idea no veréis plasmada hasta el segundo capítulo.

El fic es canon hasta el capítulo 5x05 "The end of twerk" y veréis que hay alusiones a "Puppet Master".

Y deciros que a lo mejor hay gente a la que no le gusta mucho como pongo a Blaine en esta historia, aunque en muchos momentos pienso que solo lo estoy retratando como es en canon, pero sólo deciros que era necesario para la historia...y que si a alguien no le gusta, que no lea :P

Por último, deciros que no sabía muy bien que título ponerle a esta historia y el resumen es muy malo, lo sé XD.

**K&S**

* * *

Kurt, Rachel y Santana se estaban preparando para la actuación que iban a dar esa noche con la banda en Callbacks. Después del fracaso de su primera actuación en dicho bar, estaban al mismo tiempo emocionados y esperanzados de que iría un poco mejor. Aunque sólo había ido una persona a verlos y fue porque se equivocó al pensar que era una actuación de Angela Lansbury, habían tenido suerte de que dicha persona fuera alguien importante en la escena neoyorquina y le hubieran entusiasmado. Con los contactos adecuados, Kurt pensaba que si al menos tenían veinte personas entre el público esta noche, ya sería un primer gran paso. No quería volver a decepcionar a los chicos. Después de todo, él era el líder de "Pamela Lansbury" y se sentía en cierta forma responsable del éxito o el fracaso que el grupo pudiera tener. Esa tarde habían ensayado en el bar, probando los micrófonos y asegurándose de que la parte técnica del sonido funcionaría perfectamente.

"Maldita sea, ¿alguien ha visto mi otro zapato?" preguntó Santana, mientras entraba en la habitación de Rachel y empezaba a revolverlo todo.

"¡Deja de revolver mis cosas! ¿Has mirado fuera?" gritó molesta Rachel.

Santana ignoró las quejas de Rachel mientras miraba debajo de la cama, sacando cajas y objetos personales de Rachel.

"Aquí está tu zapato" interrumpió Kurt entrando al espacio que hacía las veces de habitación de Rachel y entregándole un zapato de tacón alto a Santana, quién se lo arrebató de las manos sin miramientos. Todos iban vestidos de vivos colores que se combinaban de diferente manera en cada uno de ellos. Kurt vestía pantalones rojos con un cinturón rojo y blanco y camisa amarilla, mientras que Rachel y Santana llevaban un conjunto de dos piezas idéntico sin mangas y con falda atada con un fino cinturón rojo, sólo que el conjunto de Rachel era azul y el de Santana amarillo.

"Vamos a llegar tarde y por una vez la culpa no va ser mía" añadió Kurt cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de entrada. Kurt alzó una ceja. "¿Esperamos a alguien?"

"Hemos quedado con Dani y Elliott en Callbacks" dijo Santana, con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza. Rachel solo los miró con incertidumbre.

Kurt se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con un sonriente Blaine, vestido con pantalones de pinzas demasiado cortos de color beige, camisa blanca y pajarita de color roja y azul.

"¡Blaine! ¿Qué haces aquí?" chilló Kurt. Por un momento, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos le asaltaran al ver a Blaine presentarse sin avisar en el loft y fue como un deja vú, en el que le seguía la canción "Teenage dream" cantada por Blaine y la posterior confesión de que su novio se había acostado con otro. Se obligó a enterrar sus temores –Blaine no volvería a engañarlo. Tenía que creer eso.- La ausencia de flores portadas por Blaine era una diferencia significativa con la vez anterior y se aferró a ese pensamiento con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Sorpresa!" dijo Blaine, adelantándose para dar a Kurt un beso rápido en los labios.

"¿Qué haces aquí hobbit?" preguntó Santana mientras salía de las cortinas arreglándose el cabello.

"Echaba tanto de menos a Kurt" dijo Blaine con un suspiro, mientras miraba a Kurt con una sonrisa en su boca y brillo en sus ojos. Kurt le sonrió de vuelta.

"¡Pues llegas justo a tiempo para venir con nosotros y asistir al segundo concierto de Pamela Lansbury en la fantástica ciudad de NY!" Kurt puso una mano en su cadera muy orgulloso mientras Rachel salió de su habitación.

"¡Blaine! ¡Qué alegría verte!" Rachel gritó mientras abrazó a Blaine que tenía el ceño un poco fruncido.

"¿Por qué no me habías contado lo del concierto?" preguntó Blaine a Kurt con algo de enfado. Éste último se sintió un poco molesto ante el tono exigente de su novio.

Kurt había estado muy decepcionado con Blaine, cuando después de invitarle al primer concierto de su grupo, éste no se había presentado, llamando en el último momento y diciendo que no había subido al avión, porque al parecer tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que ver el debut de su prometido con una banda de música de la que era fundador y líder. Era muy importante para Kurt y había querido que Blaine hubiera estado allí apoyándolo en un momento tan decisivo en su vida, pero Blaine le había dado una excusa que le había parecido muy poco convincente –al parecer estaba intentando que los del Glee Club le hicieran más caso, ya que según Blaine no le tenían en cuenta y era infravalorado, eso después de ser la persona con más talento en el Glee Club- Kurt tuvo que morderse la lengua al oír las palabras de Blaine, cuando más tranquilamente hablaron por Skype la noche después del fracasado debut de "Pamela Lansbury". _¿Qué Blaine era infravalorado en el Glee Club? ¡Pero si siempre era el que conseguía más solos que nadie! –aparte de Rachel, claro- y Blaine consiguió el papel protagonista en el musical del MacKinley_. Kurt hacía un tiempo que había empezado a darse cuenta de que su novio tenía un problema de atención –en concreto necesitaba ser el centro de atención constante-.

"Blaine, si no te lo dije, es porque nos enteramos anoche de que podríamos actuar hoy en Callbacks, ya que el grupo que tenía que hacerlo les ha fallado y ha sido un caos de ensayos y pruebas de sonido durante todo el día. Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de comer. Pero iba a llamarte o mandarte un mensaje para decirte lo del concierto" dijo Kurt un poco molesto ante el tono de reclamo de Blaine.

"Está bien" se apresuró a decir Blaine, agarrando a Kurt entre sus brazos y dándole un ligero beso en los labios. "No pasa nada"

"Vale" contestó Kurt mirando a Blaine. Hubo un incómodo silencio antes de que Santana espetara, "Vale, ¿nos vamos o qué? No vamos a llegar a la hora, yo solo aviso"

Todos se apresuraron a agarrar sus carteras y salir por la puerta. Blaine le soltó mientras caminaba por delante de él hablando animadamente con Rachel, mientras Kurt se quedó por detrás de ellos observando a su novio. Notó la mano de Santana que se posaba sobre su hombro.

"Ey" ella le sonrió "Arriba ese ánimo que tenemos un debut que hacer. Fuera los malos pensamientos" dijo mientras agitaba su mano para restar importancia a lo que había presenciado. Sin embargo, Kurt pudo ver cómo Santana miraba a Blaine con el ceño fruncido mientras salían para dirigirse a Callbacks.

**K&S**

Durante el trayecto en metro, Rachel hablaba sin parar con Blaine, hablándole sobre las clases en NYADA, sobre Nueva York, sobre el grupo…Eso permitió a Kurt pensar en Blaine, mientras lo observaba hablar con su amiga, un poco distanciado de ambos.

Hacía tres semanas todo estaba bien entre ellos, o al menos lo bien que podía estar. Se habían prometido en una escenificación un poco pasada de rosca para el gusto de Kurt, y aunque con dudas, Kurt no pudo negarse a volver con Blaine. Pero entonces Kurt volvió a Nueva York y pasaron algunas cosas que no le habían gustado. Primero fue que Kurt se había hecho el tatuaje en la espalda y el piercing en la lengua y había tenido esa maldita sesión de Skype con Blaine que no fue para nada cómo él pensaba que sería.

_Kurt estaba emocionado por mostrarle a su novio el tatuaje en la espalda y el piercing. Creía que era caliente y sexy y ya estaba imaginándose la cara de excitación de Blaine._

_Una vez que conectó su portátil y abrió su sesión en Skype, llamó a Blaine, que se conectó en seguida._

_"Hola" dijo Blaine con alegría en su rostro mientras miraba a Kurt. "Te he echado de menos"_

_"Yo también" intentó decir Kurt de la mejor forma posible para que no se le notara demasiado el piercing en la lengua –esperaba que cómo le habían dicho, esta molestia al hablar pasara en un par de días, porque realmente ahora parecía idiota al hablar y eso no era muy caliente que digamos- Quería darle una sorpresa a Blaine._

_"No pensaba que te conectaras hasta la noche" dijo Blaine aún sonriendo._

_"Bueno, tengo una sorpresa" contestó Kurt, reprimiendo la risa por la anticipación._

_"¿Qué te pasa en la boca?" preguntó Blaine mientras fruncía el ceño con preocupación._

_Kurt se rio con nerviosismo. "No es nada, tranquilo. Luego te cuento" Kurt quería guardar la sorpresa del piercing para el final. "Lo que quería decirte es que me he hecho un tatuaje" _

_"¿Un tatuaje? ¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Blaine muy serio._

_La sonrisa de Kurt cayó cuando Blaine siguió con el ceño fruncido. "Bueno…" empezó a decir Kurt dubitativamente, "fue algo que Rachel y yo decidimos hacer. Vivir un poco. Ser arriesgados y todo eso, ya sabes" dijo Kurt sonriendo tímidamente._

_Blaine suavizó su expresión y dio a Kurt una pequeña sonrisa. Eso relajó a Kurt que soltó una respiración que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo "¿Me lo dejas ver?" preguntó Blaine "Espero que no sea demasiado exagerado, me encanta tu piel perfecta."_

_Kurt sonrió antes de girarse de espaldas a la pantalla y deslizar su camisa lo suficiente para que Blaine viera el tatuaje. Después de unos instantes de silencio, Kurt volvió a colocarse la camisa y se giró para mirar de nuevo a la pantalla y ver a su novio con una sonrisa que sin embargo no llegaba a los ojos._

_"It's got Bette Midler. Es gracioso. Y discreto. Me gusta" Kurt dio un suspiro de alivio. Había pensado que Blaine estaría más emocionado con todo esto. Parece que se había equivocado._

_"En realidad son dos sorpresas. Lo de la lengua es un piercing" dijo Kurt sacando la lengua a la pantalla de su ordenador._

_La expresión de Blaine cambió de calma a asombro. Abriendo mucho los ojos, salió un grito ahogado de los labios de Blaine._

_"¿Un piercing en la lengua? Kurt, ¿has perdido la cabeza?" gritó Blaine._

_"Pensé que lo encontrarías hot y excitante. No sé, creí que te gustaría. A mí me gusta" dijo Kurt algo enfadado por la reacción de su novio. _

_"Kurt" empezó a decir Blaine, bajando el tono de su voz y hablando con condescendencia –algo que Kurt odiaba- "tú no eres el tipo de chico que lleva piercings. No sé qué se te pasó por la cabeza al hacértelo" siguió diciendo Blaine con un tono de voz de incredulidad. Kurt apenas podía creerlo. Se sentía enfadado y al mismo tiempo triste._

_"Quizás sí soy el tipo de chico que se haría un piercing. ¿Qué hay de malo en ser aventurero?" espetó Kurt cruzándose de brazos. _

_"Lo del tatuaje no me parece del todo mal, es discreto, pero lo del piercing no lo entiendo" respondió Blaine con voz dura y cortante._

_"A mí me gusta" le cortó Kurt, todavía no creyendo que su novio reaccionara de esta manera._

_"Kurt, soy tu novio. Deberías haberme consultado antes de hacerte nada de esto" _

_Kurt apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso Blaine tenía razón? ¿Debería haberle consultado? Sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. _

_Kurt asintió con su cabeza. "Lo siento Blaine. Pensé que te gustaría", dijo mientras una lágrima se derramaba por su rostro._

Esa misma noche, tras hablar con Blaine, Kurt miró su reflejo en el espejo y sacó la lengua. A él le gustaba. Le parecía sexy. Iba a sacar el piercing, cuando decidió que no iba a quitárselo. De todas formas, Blaine no estaba aquí y quería ver si era verdad que en un par de días dejaría de hablar como un idiota, como si tuviera una pelota en la boca.

Al día siguiente, decidió buscar segundas opiniones al respecto y le enseñó a sus compañeros de trabajo, su tattoo y su piercing. Todos parecían entusiasmados, incluso Isabelle le dijo que le envidiaba –ella siempre había querido hacerse un tatuaje pero tenía pánico a las agujas- Cuando Kurt le preguntó qué le parecía el piercing, Isabelle le dijo "Sexy" con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. También Dani y Elliott a los que vio esa tarde en su loft para un ensayo le felicitaron –Elliott añadió que era muy caliente y que iba a pensar seriamente en ponerse uno-

Al segundo día, se sintió mucho más cómodo con el piercing e incluso ya hablaba normal –gracias a Dios- Finalmente, habló con Santana, contándole lo que le había dicho Blaine y el poco entusiasmo que mostró. Santana se indignó diciendo insultos en español que Kurt no entendió pero lo más importante es lo que ella le dijo: "Tú no tienes pedirle permiso para hacer lo que quieras con tu cuerpo. Es tuyo y él tiene que aceptarte cómo eres. Porque eso es lo que tú haces con él. ¿Por qué no me dirás que te gusta el pelo gelificado del hobbit, o sus pajaritas para daltónicos y sus zapatos sin calcetines?"

Kurt le sonrió reprimiendo una risa.

"Quiero decir," prosiguió Santana "si a mí, que no tengo que verlo cada día, me dan ganas de tirar una cerilla a su cabeza y que estalle como un central química, sólo para que arda toda su ropa, me imagino que tú, que tienes que soportar sus modelitos de años 50 cada día, debes llevar dos años haciendo yoga o meditación trascendental a lo bestia para contener tus instintos asesinos y evitar una masacre en nombre de la moda"

"Pero él es mi novio y si no le gusta…" respondió Kurt con aire apesadumbrado.

"Pues se aguanta. No entiendo cómo puede pedirte que te quites el piercing. Debería estar besando el suelo por el que pisas. ¡Es lo más caliente que he visto en mucho tiempo! Hasta me enrollaría contigo, mira lo que te digo" dijo Santana guiñándole un ojo a Kurt.

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse. Después de contender la risa, logró decir, sonriendo a medias "Es que no quiero tener problemas con él por esto, pero me gusta mucho el piercing. No es sólo que crea que es sexy y hot. Es el significado que tiene para mí. Después de la muerte de Finn…ha sido muy duro y he estado desde entonces como pasando a través de las semanas y los días, pero sin vivirlos" Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No sé si me entiendes, pero me hice una promesa a mí mismo: que viviría intensamente. Por todo lo que Finn no podrá vivir ni experimentar, me prometí que no dejaría que el miedo me paralizara ni me detuviera de hacer lo que quiero. Y este piercing representa todo esto para mí"

"Entonces con más razón no debes quitártelo." Dijo con fiereza Santana.

**K&S**

Una vez que llegaron a Callbacks, se encontraron con Dani, Elliott y el resto de la banda ya en el escenario, preparando las cosas.

"Ven Blaine, te voy a presentar al resto de la banda" dijo Kurt con alegría y tirando de la mano de Blaine hacia el escenario.

"Hola chicos" les saludó Dani, mientras Elliott les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

"Dani, Elliott, quiero presentaros a mi prometido, Blaine. Ha venido desde Ohio para ver la actuación de esta noche" Kurt hizo las presentaciones y Blaine estrechó la mano a Dani y la de Elliott. "Dani está saliendo con Santana" Kurt susurró al oído de Blaine.

"Tú eres el de los muppets" dijo Elliott frunciendo el ceño.

Blaine miró de arriba abajo a Elliott con una mueca de desagrado.

"Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos preparemos para la actuación" interrumpió Rachel mientras tiraba de Kurt del brazo hacia el escenario. Kurt se giró en su camino y alzó la voz para decirle a Blaine que se sentara en alguna mesa y disfrutara de la actuación.

**K&S**

El debut fue todo un éxito. El bar estaba lleno y a pesar de los nervios por cantar en directo ante un público, todo salió mejor de lo previsto y el público respondió con entusiasmo. Kurt había dirigido su mirada hacia Blaine en muchos momentos durante su actuación y observó con preocupación cómo la alegría inicial de Blaine al verlos cantar, se iba transformando a medida que pasaba la noche en una cara seria y un ceño fruncido. Lo había visto aplaudir sin mucho entusiasmo, escribir con el teléfono móvil mientras ellos actuaban y cuando cantaron "Into the Groove" y él, Elliott y las chicas bajaron del escenario y se mezclaron con la gente, Blaine tenía una expresión de desagrado en su rostro que puso nervioso a Kurt. _¿Sería que no le gustaba la música que hacían o cómo sonaban?_

Cuando finalizaron, Kurt se desplazó con el resto de los chicos hacia la mesa en la que Blaine estaba sentado, en su camino recibiendo las felicitaciones y palmadas en el hombro de algunos de los clientes del bar.

"Ey" dijo Kurt sonriendo a medias, "¿Qué te ha parecido?"

"Sois buenos. Ha estado muy bien" respondió Blaine con una sonrisa que parecía falsa.

"¿Pasa algo?" Kurt no pudo contenerse a preguntar.

"¿Podemos salir fuera un momento? Necesito algo de aire fresco" dijo Blaine mientras ya se levantaba dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. Ahora Kurt estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

"Ahora volvemos" les dijo Kurt a los demás mientras seguía a Blaine que ya estaba saliendo del bar.

Una vez que Kurt salió al exterior del bar se encontró a Blaine apoyado contra el muro del mismo. Kurt se quedó mirándolo, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón un poco nervioso.

"¿Te gustó la actuación?" preguntó Kurt, un poco sin saber qué decir.

"Sí, estuvo bien" La respuesta de Blaine fue bastante seca.

Tras unos segundos, Kurt no pudo contenerse a sí mismo "¿pasa algo?" le preguntó mirándolo directamente a la cara. "Te vi mirar mucho tu teléfono y escribir durante la actuación. ¿Ha pasado algo en Ohio?"

"Oh, no. Es que todavía estoy intentando que me hagan caso con la lista de canciones para los Nacionales, y ausentarme ahora de casa no ha sido la mejor idea. He dejado a Tina pendiente de todo pero aún así no estoy tranquilo" respondió Blaine volviendo a sacar su teléfono del bolsillo y echándole una ojeada.

"¡No puedo creer que no puedas estar ni media hora sin pensar en ti!" gritó Kurt notando como su enfado aumentaba. "¿No podías por un momento pensar en mí y en mi actuación y disfrutar y alegrarte del éxito que estaba teniendo?" Blaine se quedó callado con los labios apretados mirando a Kurt detenidamente.

"¿Pasas mucho tiempo ensayando con este chico, Elliott?" Blaine preguntó con voz neutral.

"¡¿Qué?!" Kurt no había esperado esa pregunta para nada, "¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

"Es solo curiosidad. He visto cómo os mirabais durante la actuación."

Kurt apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "¿Estás bromeando? ¡Ahora me sales con estas! Blaine, Elliott es sólo un miembro más del grupo…"

"Sí, pero es gay. Y no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con él" respondió de forma cortante Blaine.

Kurt estaba sin palabras, mirando a Blaine con el ceño fruncido.

"Escucha, Kurt. Tienes que entenderme. Tú estás aquí en Nueva York, con un montón de chicos gays guapos y tienes que entender que eso me preocupe"

"¡Es que no puedo creerte, Blaine Anderson!" gritó Kurt con enfado "¡Después de lo que pasó, después de que fueras tú quién me engañara con un chico al azar! Y a pesar de todas mis dudas y del daño que me causaste, te perdoné y decidí darnos otra oportunidad ¡Y qué ahora tenga que escuchar esto! ¡Qué me acuses de hacer lo que sabe Dios se te ha metido en tu jodida cabeza!" Kurt gritó sin poderse contener ni medir sus palabras. Respiró un par de veces entrecortadamente, "¿Y se supone que no hay chicos guapos y gays en Ohio por los que yo deba preocuparme?" preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Kurt, no es lo mismo, por favor" respondió Blaine con un bufido.

"Esto es demasiado" dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza y no queriendo ni mirar a Blaine.

"Kurt, lo siento" dijo Blaine, suavizando el tono de su voz y acercándose a Kurt, agarrándolo por la cintura. "Es que tengo miedo de perderte", añadió mirándole con sus ojos de cachorro ante los que Kurt nunca podía dejar de ceder.

Kurt se calmó un poco ante las palabras de Blaine, aunque aún seguía molesto por la desconfianza de su novio. Se giró para mirarle a la cara.

"Debemos confiar el uno en el otro. Yo acepté tu anillo y es una prueba para ambos. Una relación necesita confianza. Estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas de confiar de nuevo en ti, Blaine. Pero no es fácil. Eres tú quién ha de demostrarme eso ¿Y tú eres el que me vienes con reproches y dudando de mí?" dijo Kurt intentando razonar con Blaine.

"Tienes razón. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Perdóname" Blaine se acercó a Kurt y le besó en los labios, profundizando el beso y lamiendo el labio inferior. Kurt abrió la boca, dejando entrar a Blaine, que introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kurt, para separarse bruscamente unos instantes después.

"¿Qué es eso?¿Es el piercing?" preguntó con la cara algo desencajada Blaine.

"Sí. Decidí dejármelo. Me gusta" contestó Kurt con seguridad.

La expresión de Blaine se transformó de incredulidad a ira. "¡Qué demonios Kurt! ¡Pensé que te había dicho que no me gustaba para ti!"

"Ya lo sé, pero escúchame sólo un momento" intentó explicarse Kurt, "el tatuaje y el piercing significan mucho para mí. Son como un recordatorio de que debo vivir la vida al máximo. Después de lo que pasó con Finn…."

"¡No te excuses en la muerte de Finn para esto, Kurt!" le cortó gritando Blaine mirándolo con condescendencia mientras negaba en reproche con su cabeza.

"¡Es mi cuerpo! ¡Lo encuentro sexy y caliente! Y me gusta cómo me veo con él, aunque a ti no te guste" Gritó Kurt.

"Apuesto a que el tal Elliott encuentra el piercing de lo más sexy." Dijo Blaine mientras se acercaba a Kurt mirándolo intensamente con algo parecido a la rabia en su mirada que le asustó un poco. "¿No habrás hecho esto para gustar a Elliott, no?" Preguntó Blaine bajando el tono de la voz. "¿te pidió él que lo hicieras?"

"¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Tan raro es que lo haya hecho por propia voluntad?" preguntó Kurt aturdido ante el tono de Blaine.

"Pues sí, es muy raro. Esto no es propio de mi novio, del Kurt que yo conozco, del Kurt inocente del que me enamoré"

"¿Pues sabes qué? Quizás ese Kurt ya no existe. He cambiado Blaine, he madurado y ya no soy ese chico inocente y confiado que era hace un par de años. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Qué fuiste tú el mayor responsable de eso" dijo Kurt apenas sin pararse a respirar.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Blaine con incredulidad.

"De mi inocencia. Tú me la quitaste cuando te acostaste con un chico al azar y me rompiste el corazón" dijo Kurt con amargura, "Así que ahora no me reproches el que ya no sea ese chico inocente y que quiera probar cosas nuevas o ser audaz"

Blaine se quedó callado por unos instantes, mirando a Kurt muy serio, mientras que Kurt intentaba calmarse un poco, con su pecho subiendo y bajando, dando respiraciones largas y profundas.

"No puedes culparme de eso Kurt. No es justo. Si has cambiado es culpa tuya" dijo Blaine tras unos instantes, en voz baja.

Kurt observó a Blaine un momento antes de hablar.

"Claro. Igual que tampoco es culpa tuya haberme engañado. ¿Eso también es culpa mía? Cuando me engañaste dijiste que te sentías solo y que yo no estaba cerca, con lo cual yo tenía culpa en tu engaño. Y luego, cuando volvimos a juntarnos y yo te expresé mis dudas, tú volviste a decirme que no podía culparte eternamente de lo que pasó porque yo te ignoraba y ni siquiera sabías si aún estábamos juntos. Tú nunca tienes la culpa de nada, ¿verdad Blaine?" dijo Kurt con un sentimiento de derrota y cansancio en su voz, diciendo todo lo que llevaba meses queriendo gritar.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablando" se defendió Blaine.

"Todo tiene que ver. Creo que cometí un error al aceptar comprometerme contigo tan deprisa. Primero tenemos que arreglar muchas cosas en nuestra relación." Dijo Kurt pensando casi más para sí mismo.

"¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? ¡Todo esto del piercing fue para tener una excusa para romper conmigo! ¡Quieres ser libre para liarte con Elliott! Es eso, ¿verdad?" gritó enojado Blaine.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Yo quiero que nuestra relación funcione tanto como tú!" gritó Kurt no pudiendo detener las lágrimas que notó luchaban por desbordarse de sus ojos.

"Está bien. Pues demuéstramelo Kurt" soltó Blaine.

"¿Qué?" Kurt no había esperado esa respuesta por parte de Blaine.

"Demuéstrame que quieres luchar por esto. Quítate el piercing y saca a Elliott de la banda. No me gusta él ni me gusta que esté cerca de ti"

Kurt apenas podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Una risa amarga salió de su boca sin poder detenerla.

"Esto es increíble. ¿Ahora tengo que echar a Elliott porque no te gusta? Déjame recordarte a cierto chico llamado Sebastian al cual yo no soportaba y que no hacía más que ligar contigo descaradamente en mi presencia. Pero eso no te impidió hablar por Skype con él y seguir viéndote con él, ¿verdad?"

"¿A qué viene ahora sacar lo de Sebastian? Ya te dije que mis conversaciones con él por Skype eran del todo inocentes y para todos los públicos" dijo Blaine con condescendencia.

Kurt se rio. "¿Con Sebastian inocentes? Venga ya Blaine, que no me chupo el dedo. No me cuentes de lo que hablabais si no quieres, pero al menos no me mientas." Blaine frunció los labios, evitando la mirada con Kurt. "Y desde ahora te digo que no voy a echar a Elliott. No hay nada entre él y yo. Lo necesitamos para la banda y no voy a sacarlo porque tú tengas un ataque injustificado de celos"

"Entonces, ¿te das cuenta que tú eres el único responsable de no querer salvar nuestra relación?" dijo Blaine con aire de superioridad.

"Ya basta. No quiero escucharte más" dijo Kurt con el corazón ya sangrando por dentro, pero dándose cuenta que esto no tenía fácil arreglo. Dando un sonoro suspiro alcanzó su mano y se sacó el anillo de Blaine, alargando la mano para entregárselo. "Ten. No puedo estar comprometido contigo. No confiamos el uno en el otro. Tú ahora estás más centrado en convertirte en el líder de los New Directions que en nuestra relación. Quizás necesitamos tiempo para pensar en lo que queremos"

Blaine miró la mano de Kurt que sostenía el anillo con expresión horrorizada en su rostro. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Kurt cuyo rostro estaba ya mojado por las lágrimas que descendían a través de sus mejillas.

"Como quieras. Hemos terminado" dijo Blaine.

Con esto, Blaine se marchó por la acera caminando sin volver la vista atrás, dejando a Kurt aún con el brazo extendido sujetando el anillo mientras veía a Blaine alejarse y envolverse en la oscuridad de la noche.

**K&S**

* * *

**N.A.** Sé que en este capítulo no ha salido Sebastian, pero tranquilos, en el siguiente saldrá...y mucho! Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.** Hola a todos. Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestra respuesta al primer capítulo y a todos los que dejásteis esos fantásticos comentarios. (Faberry-Dianna, Ilse Wayland, Adriana11, MeLlamanSigyn, Suuw, Lovre11, Gabriela Cruz, NinaBane y museline) Vosotros sois mis primeros reviews! :) ¡Me habéis dado muchos ánimos para seguir con la historia! :)

Este segundo capítulo, contiene la idea germen del fic. Deciros que aunque en un principio pensé que saliera mucho Sebastian en este capítulo, -y tranquilos, sale- pero será en los siguientes en los que saldrá muchísimo más. Aún así, es un capítulo muy importante para la historia.

Por último, deciros que el punto de vista en este fic va a ir cambiando, de Kurt a Sebastian y en algún momento puntual (como en este capítulo) también veréis el punto de vista de algún otro personaje ;)

Bueno, sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!

**K&S**

* * *

Jeff deambulaba por las tiendas del centro comercial de Westerville buscando un regalo de cumpleaños para Nick. Llevaba ya más de media hora dando vueltas sin decidirse. Estaba en una tienda de música, revolviendo entre los discos antiguos a la búsqueda de alguna joya escondida entre las carátulas desvencijadas, cuando alguien le saludó por la espalda.

"Hola Jeff" oyó a la voz familiar saludarlo.

Se giró para ver a Blaine, detrás de él, con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía un poco incómodo de verlo, y no era de extrañar después de su última conversación.

"Hola Blaine, ¿Cómo has estado?" Jeff devolvió el saludo sin demasiado entusiasmo.

"Más o menos" respondió un poco dubitativo.

Jeff asintió con la cabeza. No sabía muy bien que más decir, "¿Qué tal está Kurt?"

"Bien, supongo", respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Hemos cortado"

Los ojos de Jeff se abrieron como platos ante la declaración de Blaine, "¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?" no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Hace dos días. Fui a Nueva York a visitarlo y..." Blaine se detuvo de hablar pensando por un instante, "bueno, me topé con una desagradable sorpresa" acabó diciendo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Jeff alzando una ceja.

"Digamos que Kurt ha cambiado mucho y quería libertad para hacer lo que quisiera. Hay otro chico que le gusta y…ya sabes" dijo Blaine dando un chasquido al final.

"Un momento" se apresuró a intervenir Jeff "¿Me estás diciendo que Kurt te ha engañado con otro tipo?"

"No tengo pruebas que lo demuestren, pero está claro que sí. Tenía mucha prisa por deshacerse de mí. Me devolvió el anillo y todo" dijo Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros.

Jeff no podía creer que Blaine hablara así de Kurt. Después de lo que había pasado con Eli, Jeff ya no se fiaba de Blaine.

**K&S**

_Cuando Jeff se enteró de la propuesta que Blaine hizo a los Warblers para que le ayudaran a preparar una gran pedida de mano para Kurt, no quiso de ningún modo participar. Claro, que no iba a decirles las verdaderas razones para negarse. Simplemente les dijo que tenía hora en el médico y se excusó de asistir a lo que él consideraba un alarde de cara dura para disfrute y gloria de Blaine. Sólo que nadie había sabido las verdaderas razones por las que Jeff no asistió a dicho evento, ni siquiera Nick._

_Eli era el primo de Jeff. Vivía en Columbus, por lo que mantenían contacto sobre todo a través de Facebook. Habían estado muy unidos de niños y aunque ya no se veían tanto como les gustaría, ambos mantenían el contacto, y su amistad y afecto el uno por el otro se había visto reforzada cuando ambos salieron del armario ante sus padres. El hecho de que ambos fueran gays había fortalecido sus lazos de amistad. _

_Jeff tenía agregado a Blaine como amigo en Facebook, y fue a través de él, que Eli y Blaine se conocieron. Eli le había preguntado a Jeff sobre Blaine Anderson y Jeff le había contado que había sido el solista principal de los Warblers cuando asistió a Dalton, pero que ahora iba a una escuela pública en Lima. Desgraciadamente, a Jeff se le olvidó mencionar que Blaine tenía novio. Pero es que nunca se le ocurrió que tuviera que advertir a su amigo sobre Blaine. Si se hubiera tratado de alguien como, no sé, por ejemplo, Sebastian Smythe, al primer interés que su primo hubiera mostrado por él, Jeff le habría advertido que Sebastian era un idiota al que solo le interesaba el sexo casual y que no se interesara por él, al menos en un sentido romántico._

_Cuando Eli llamó a Jeff todo ilusionado, diciéndole que estaba enamorado, Jeff nunca podría haber imaginado que era de Blaine de quién su primo estaba hablando. Eli le contó cómo lo conoció a través de Facebook y cómo quedaron para verse en una cita a ciegas y acabaron acostándose. Después, le relató que al acabar de hacerlo esa primera vez, él se mostró algo arrepentido y que Eli tuvo miedo de que no volviera a verlo más. Sin embargo, el otro chico volvió a llamarlo y quedaron más veces. Cuando Jeff le preguntó a Eli si no tuvo miedo de quedar con un desconocido que había conocido a través de internet, Eli simplemente le sonrió diciéndole que no era un desconocido totalmente._

_"Lo tienes agregado como amigo, así es como yo lo agregué. Además me has hablado de él. No creí que hubiera ningún peligro" le dijo Eli con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_"Espera, espera. ¿De quién estamos hablando?" preguntó confundido Jeff._

_"¡De quién va a ser! ¡De Blaine Anderson!" dijo entusiasmado._

_Jeff apenas podía creer lo que su primo le estaba contando._

_"No puede ser" dijo Jeff negando fuertemente con la cabeza, "Blaine tiene novio"_

_Jeff nunca olvidará la expresión de Eli al oír las palabras de su primo._

_"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Eli, "No puede ser…"_

_"Te digo que tiene novio. Vive en Nueva York. Se llama Kurt. Él también iba a Dalton" a Jeff le dolió tener que decirle eso a su primo pero era necesario que supiera la verdad._

_"Él nunca me dijo nada" dijo conmocionado Eli "¿Y por qué tu nunca me dijiste nada?"_

_Jeff abrió los ojos con asombro, "Perdona, no creí que tuvieras ese interés por mi amigo. Tú nunca lo mencionaste. Además…" dijo, aún no creyéndose lo que había pasado, "Nunca creí que Blaine engañaría a Kurt"_

_Hubo un silencio entre ambos, antes de que Eli hablara._

_"Tengo que hablar con Blaine" dijo para sí mismo. Casi en trance se levantó de donde estaban sentados y se marchó. Jeff le vio irse sin detener a su primo._

_Esa misma noche, Eli le llamó llorando amargamente a través del teléfono, contándole como cuando había encarado a Blaine y le había confesado que estaba enamorado de él, Blaine simplemente le había dicho que lo suyo nunca fue en serio, que él tenía novio y que si se acostó con él fue porque tenía necesidades sexuales y él estaba disponible, pero que en ningún momento quiso que lo suyo fuera a más. Eli estaba destrozado. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba de un chico y a Jeff le dolía que un supuesto amigo suyo hubiera sido quién le había roto el corazón._

_Al día siguiente, Jeff llamó a Blaine por teléfono y le dijo que no se acercara a su primo más._

_Desgraciadamente, una vez que Kurt y Blaine rompieron, éste último volvió a buscar a Eli y le dijo que había estado confuso pero que quería volver con él y Eli lo aceptó. Sin embargo, Blaine nunca hizo oficial lo de ellos y lo mantuvo como algo clandestino. Según lo que Eli le había contado, Blaine le había pedido tiempo para que sus amigos se hicieran a la idea de la ruptura con Kurt –no quería parecer ante ellos como que pasaba tan fácilmente a otra relación-, pero con la promesa de que una vez que se pasara un tiempo prudencial lo presentaría como su novio ante sus amigos y sus padres. Eso nunca pasó. Unos meses después, Kurt volvió a Ohio para las vacaciones de primavera y Blaine rompió con Eli diciéndole que volvía con Kurt. Eli quedó aún más destrozado que la primera vez, pues entonces se dio cuenta que Blaine nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo su novio, que solo lo utilizó para el sexo como algo pasajero. Blaine nunca lo llevó a una cita, nunca lo invitó a su casa, nunca dejó que les vieran en público._

_Cuando Jeff oyó de los Warblers que Blaine les había pedido que le ayudaran a pedir la mano de Kurt, no pudo participar en dicha farsa. Él no había contado a nadie de los Warblers lo que Blaine había hecho, pues era algo que involucraba a su primo, y él no tenía derecho a ventilar su historia. Bastante había sufrido ya. Ni siquiera se lo contó a Kurt, aunque estuvo tentado de hacerlo, pero finalmente se quedó callado. No sabía qué tanto le había contado Blaine a Kurt sobre su engaño._

**K&S**

Mientras Jeff oía a Blaine acusar a Kurt de su ruptura en la tienda de discos, no pudo evitar sentir alivio por Kurt. Habían compartido habitación en Dalton y se habían hecho buenos amigos. Siempre pensó que Kurt se merecía algo mejor que Blaine, sobre todo últimamente, cuando había descubierto una cara de Blaine que no había conocido en su tiempo en Dalton. Pasó por su cabeza llamar a Kurt para preguntarle lo que había pasado, lo que _realmente_ había pasado.

"¿Jeff?" la pregunta rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué decías?"

"Te estaba preguntando que cómo está tu primo." Jeff se tensó al instante. Se quedó callado mirando a Blaine con una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado ante la pregunta.

"¿Has hablado con él últimamente? ¿Sale con alguien?" Blaine volvió a insistir.

"No voy ni siquiera a dignarme con responderte Blaine" contestó Jeff con voz dura.

Blaine se rió. "Está bien, vale. No me digas nada. Ya me enteraré" dijo con desdén.

"No quiero que te acerques a mi primo de nuevo, ¿Vale? Ya le has hecho suficiente daño" le amenazó Jeff.

"Eli es mayorcito para hacer lo que quiera" dijo Blaine burlándose.

"No me hagas que te lo repita otra vez" dijo Jeff mirando con furia a Blaine, que se encogió de hombros y resopló con hastío.

Con esto, Jeff se dio media vuelta y ni se molestó en despedirse de Blaine. No podía creer el descaro de Blaine de preguntar por su primo Eli, como si ahora que había roto con Kurt volviera a interesarse en él. Debía advertir a su primo de las intenciones de Blaine y aconsejarle que no se dejara embaucar por él. No iba a permitir que hicieran daño a su primo de nuevo. No podía verlo de nuevo destrozado.

**K&S**

Kurt estaba en el loft sentado en el sofá con su portátil sobre las rodillas. Acababa de crear una página fan para el grupo en Facebook y también había creado una cuenta en twitter. Pensó que centrarse en el grupo y su promoción le apartaría temporalmente de pensar en su ruptura con Blaine.

Por ahora en twitter tenían siete seguidores; a saber, él mismo, Rachel, Santana, Dani, Elliott, Mercedes y Isabelle Wright. La acababa de crear hoy, así que esperaba que al menos el resto de los New Directions (excepto Blaine, seguramente) ,algunos Warblers a los que tenía agregados a twitter y Facebook, así como sus compañeros en NYADA, Vogue y amigos de los otros miembros del grupo empezarían a seguirla. Si podían llegar al menos a cien seguidores en las dos primeras semanas se daría con un canto en los dientes. Suponía que era cuestión de tiempo que luego, al darse a conocer mediante actuaciones, el número de seguidores podría ir aumentando poco a poco. Al menos eso esperaba.

También había creado una cuenta en Youtube con el nombre de "Pamela Lansbury" y había añadido dos vídeos –el del ensayo de Roar y el de la actuación en Callbacks (la segunda) cantando Into the groove- y había añadido enlaces a los vídeos desde la página de Twitter.

Vio cómo se añadía un nuevo seguidor en twitter. Adam Crawford. _Oh Adam._ Kurt notó una presión en el pecho y una nostalgia se apoderó de él. _Qué tonto había sido._ Pensando ahora en Adam y cómo le había apoyado en todo, la seguridad que le daba en sí mismo, se maldijo por no haber visto todo lo que una relación con Adam podía haberle ofrecido y cómo habría podido ser mucho más buena para él que la que tuvo con Blaine. Había pasado los últimos dos días pensando en su relación con Blaine y se había dado cuenta que no todo era tan de color de rosa como había querido ver. Con él siempre se había sentido como si tuviera que estar agradecido a Blaine por amarle, como si no se mereciera su amor, como si fuera poca cosa para Blaine. Él, Kurt Hummel, que antes de su relación con Blaine había estado tan orgulloso de ser fiel a sí mismo y confiado en su forma de ser, se había convertido en alguien inseguro y necesitado de la aprobación de su novio. Había perdido su esencia en el camino. Ahora lo veía claro. Cómo su relación había sido tan unidireccional: una relación en la que Blaine siempre había conseguido lo que quería pero en la que Kurt había tenido que ceder siempre: Blaine tuvo que conseguir el papel de Tony por encima de Kurt, fue Kurt quién pidió perdón a Blaine por no tener sexo con él en el asiento trasero del coche en el aparcamiento de Scandals mientras Blaine estaba borracho -Blaine nunca le pidió perdón por eso- También tuvo que tragarse el que su novio hablara por Skype con Sebastian, quién había dejado muy claro que quería acostarse con Blaine, pero cuando Kurt se mandó mensajes con Chandler fue acusado de engañar y humillado delante de todo el Glee Club.

Debió darse cuenta de ello ya en Dalton, cuando Blaine le dijo que debía contener su individualismo y no debía destacar por encima de los demás. Ese día, debió darse cuenta que lo que Blaine hizo fue reprimir su verdadera esencia. Y durante toda su relación con Blaine, eso es lo que había hecho. Cedió porque la idea de tener un novio y alguien que lo amara ganó en la balanza.

Y ahora había perdido su oportunidad con Adam. Estaba sumido en sus deprimentes pensamientos cuando su móvil a su lado sonó con el tono genérico que tenía asignado a todos sus contactos que no estaban dentro de su círculo íntimo y diario. Alargó su mano para agarrar el teléfono y miró en la pantalla. _Jeff (Warbler)._ ¿Jeff? Era extraño que Jeff le llamara. De los Warblers era con quién aún mantenía más contacto, pero básicamente era a través de Facebook o twitter. ¿Le llamaría por lo de la cuenta en twitter del grupo?, pensó Kurt. Con curiosidad, Kurt descolgó la llamada.

"Hola, ¿eres tú Jeff?"

"Hola Kurt. Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás? Me enteré de tu ruptura con Blaine"

_Mierda. Era eso._ La noticia de su ruptura ya se había regado como la pólvora. Y eso que aún ni había cambiado su estatus en Facebook, esperando para hacerlo y evitar así el aluvión de llamadas y mensajes que sus contactos le enviarían en el instante en que lo hiciera.

"¿Cómo te has enterado?", pregunto Kurt, con curiosidad.

"Fue Blaine quién me lo dijo. Pero quise llamarte para que me contaras tu versión de los hechos. No sé por qué pero no me creo la de Blaine" Jeff sonó duro.

_Espera. ¿Jeff no creía la versión de Blaine? ¿Qué demonios estaría contando Blaine?_

"Básicamente lo que nos hizo cortar fue que Blaine se puso celoso sin motivo de un colega que forma parte de mi banda y me dio a elegir entre echarlo o que rompiéramos. Eso fue el detonante, pero sólo uno de los motivos. Había muchos más" dijo Kurt.

"A mí me contó que le habías engañado con un tipo y que sólo buscabas una excusa para romper con él" respondió Jeff con voz firme.

"¿Quéee? Maldita sea. ¡No le he engañado! Elliott apenas es amigo mío, en realidad le conozco de hace muy poco" dijo Kurt enojado.

"No le creí Kurt. No te imagino engañando a Blaine. Tú no eres de esos" dijo rápidamente Jeff. El tono de voz de Jeff tranquilizó a Kurt.

"A ver, también discutimos porque hace días me hice un tatuaje y un piercing y a Blaine no le gustaron. Me acusó de hacerme el piercing para gustar a Elliott –el chico de la banda- y más cosas" Kurt sintió la necesidad de contarle todo a Jeff. Era casi como si necesitara contarle lo que había pasado a alguien objetivo que no estuviera de parte de nadie a priori y ver qué opinaba de todo.

"¡No me jodas!" exclamó Jeff sin poder contenerse "No me creo que no le gustara que te hayas hecho un piercing, ¡eso es súper hot, Kurt!". Kurt apenas pudo contener la risa ante el entusiasmo de su amigo.

"Pues más o menos me pidió que me lo quitara, y cuando le expliqué que significaba mucho para mí, ni siquiera me escuchó." Dijo Kurt con tristeza. "Además, ni siquiera vino al debut de mi banda porque según él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, aunque yo creo que no le importaba, porque cuando vino hace dos días y asistió como público a un concierto, lo vi mandando mensajes todo el tiempo y con cara de querer estar en otro sitio"

"Dios Kurt, lo siento mucho. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Ya no me sorprende eso de Blaine" dijo Jeff consternado.

"¿No? Pensé que eras muy amigo de Blaine" dijo Kurt, intrigado ante las palabras de Jeff.

"Kurt, ¿no te diste cuenta que no participé en la actuación que organizó Blaine para pedirte la mano?"

"La verdad es que estaba tan abrumado que no fijé" respondió con sinceridad Kurt. Apenas se había dado cuenta ese día de quién estaba y quién no. Había deambulado por los pasillos de Dalton casi catatónico ante la sobrecogedora experiencia que estaba viviendo. Realmente, no se había fijado en que Warblers habían participado y cuáles no.

"Te entiendo, por lo que Nick y Sebastian me contaron, Blaine armó un buen espectáculo" dijo con comprensión Jeff. "El caso es que si no participé es porque no podía traicionar a mi primo y participar en esa farsa"

Hubo un momento de silencio. Kurt no entendía a lo que se refería su amigo, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo, cuando Jeff dio un fuerte resoplido y empezó a hablar en un tono muy serio.

"Kurt, hay una historia que tengo que contarte. Debería habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero callé. Ahora, viendo lo que Blaine va a ir contando de ti, no puedo callar por más tiempo" Kurt sintió su respiración acelerarse y el corazón empezó a latirle muy rápido. Algo le decía que lo que Jeff iba a contarle no iba a gustarle, pero debía saberlo.

"¿Qué es? No te calles nada Jeff. Si es algo referente a Blaine que yo no sé, por favor cuéntamelo" insistió Kurt.

"Está bien. Todo empezó cuando te mudaste a Nueva York…." A continuación, Jeff relató con detalle todo lo que había pasado entre su primo y Blaine, cómo había sido testigo de cómo Blaine destrozaba a su primo con vanas promesas de amor y cómo hoy mismo le había preguntado de nuevo por él.

Una vez que Jeff terminó de relatar toda la historia, sólo podían escucharse las respiraciones agitadas de ambos; la de Jeff porque era la primera vez que contaba todo esto que había estado guardando durante meses y se sentía aliviado de poder contárselo a Kurt, y la de Kurt porque lo que quedaba de su maltrecho corazón se había roto de nuevo en mil pedazos.

"¿Kurt, estás al teléfono aún? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Jeff.

"Sí, estoy aquí" su voz sonando rota "y no, no estoy bien" rompió a llorar y Jeff podía escuchar sus sollozos a través del teléfono.

"Lo siento tanto Kurt. Pero todo lo que te he contado es cierto. ¿Entiendes ahora porque no podía participar en tu pedida de mano?"

No hubo respuesta por parte de Kurt. Los sollozos se convirtieron en gritos ahogados. Kurt sentía como si estuvieran partiéndole en dos. Blaine, su novio de cuento Disney había resultado ser un villano en toda regla.

"Kurt, por favor, tranquilízate. No quise que te pusieras así pero pensé que era mejor que lo supieras" Kurt intentó calmar su llanto y nivelar su respiración dando unas fuertes bocanadas.

"No. Hiciste bien en contarme. Te lo agradezco Jeff. Ojalá hubiera sabido todo esto antes" dijo Kurt con amargura.

"Maldita sea. Debí contártelo hace tiempo" respondió Jeff, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, "Pero mi primo estaba involucrado y no sabía qué hacer" intentó excusarse Jeff.

"No, tranquilo. Tú no eres el culpable. El único culpable aquí es Blaine" Kurt notaba como la ira iba apoderándose de él. "¿Alguien más conoce esta historia?" preguntó.

"No, solo tú, yo, mi primo Eli y Blaine, claro. Ninguno de los Warblers sabe nada. Blaine sigue siendo una especie de ídolo para ellos" respondió Jeff con irritación.

"La verdad es que supongo que es mejor que nadie sepa de esto"

"No, Kurt. Yo creo que ha llegado el momento de quitar la venda de los ojos a todo el mundo respecto a Blaine. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no quiero que ensucie la imagen de mi primo ni la tuya contando quién sabe qué mentira acerca de vuestra ruptura. Hemos de desenmascararle, Kurt. Debo hacerlo, por mi primo"

Kurt pensó en las palabras de Jeff por un momento, dándose cuenta de la verdad en las mismas. Si él hubiera sabido cómo era Blaine nunca hubiera vuelto con él. En el momento en que cortó con él, se habría olvidado de Blaine y habría abierto su corazón por completo a Adam. Pero la esperanza de volver con Blaine mató su posible relación con el estudiante de NYADA.

"Tienes razón, Jeff. Debemos hacerlo" confirmó Kurt.

"Me alegro que lo veas de la misma manera Kurt. Además, estoy seguro que va a hablar mal de ti a cualquiera que le pregunte sobre los motivos de vuestra ruptura y no debes permitirle que te ponga de puta para arriba, -que es lo que tú y yo sospechamos que va a hacer—sin defenderte."

Kurt agradeció a Jeff por informarle de todo y se despidieron con la promesa de volver a hablar esa misma semana a través de Skype para ponerse al día de sus vidas y de no pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar el uno con el otro ni dejar que su amistad se enfriara por perder el contacto.

Una vez que Kurt colgó su móvil, volvió a dirigir su vista a la pantalla de su portátil. Abrió su perfil de Facebook y cambió su estado al de soltero. A continuación, eliminó a Blaine de su lista de amigos y dejó de seguirle en Twitter. Después, recorrió uno a uno sus álbumes de fotos en Facebook y en instagram borrando todas y cada una de las fotos en las que Blaine salía. Era doloroso, pero era mejor hacerlo cuanto antes. Cuanto antes saque a Blaine de mi vida, antes podré pasar página, olvidar y borrar el dolor que me ha causado, pensó Kurt.

**K&S**

Sebastian estaba sentado en el comedor de Dalton para la cena, escarbando en su puré de patatas sin mucho entusiasmo. Había pasado toda la tarde del domingo estudiando para el examen de matemáticas del día siguiente. Resumiendo, un asco de tarde, y todavía tenía que repasar un par de cosas antes de irse a dormir.

Nick y Jeff se sentaron en frente de él, saludando con un movimiento de sus cabezas mientras depositaban sus bandejas sobre la mesa. Estaban cuchicheando entre ellos en voz baja y Sebastian no quería entrometerse pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a sus amigos con curiosidad. De repente, Trent llegó a la mesa haciendo un gran alboroto, depositando su propia bandeja con gran estruendo y pareciendo un poco agitado, respirando fuertemente como si acabara de hacer una maratón –o en el caso de Trent, solo los 100 metros lisos-

"¿Os habéis enterado?" preguntó Trent entre jadeos.

Todos le miraron con incertidumbre, sin saber a qué se refería.

"¡Me refiero a lo de Blaine y Kurt!" contestó Trent, como si fuera obvio de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" Sebastian preguntó con impaciencia, odiando la espera a la que Trent les estaba sometiendo y, sin duda, disfrutando.

"Han roto" la declaración de Trent, hizo a Sebastian abrir los ojos con asombro. _¿Kurt y Blaine? ¿La pareja dorada? Seguro que era una broma o estaba equivocado. _Miró hacia Nick y Jeff y si el primero parecía igualmente sorprendido, Jeff tenía una expresión difícil de leer, pero sin duda no era de asombro._ ¿Jeff ya lo sabía?_

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Sebastian, olvidando por completo su carne y puré de patatas en el plato.

"Sí" dijo Trent, acompañando su afirmación con un asentimiento de su cabeza. "Kurt lo eliminó como amigo en Facebook y twitter y borró sus fotos"

_Wow. Esto iba en serio entonces_, pensó Sebastian.

"¿Sabes qué pasó?", Sebastian no pudo evitar preguntar.

"No, pero le preguntaré a Blaine. Debe estar destrozado" contestó Trent.

Sebastian vio como Jeff se puso rígido en su asiento. Después Jeff miró a Nick mientras fruncía el ceño, para pasar a dirigir su mirada a Trent y al propio Sebastian. Parecía estar cavilando y tratando de llegar a una resolución.

"Está bien" de repente, Jeff habló. "Yo sé lo que pasó. Solo os diré que Blaine es el único culpable." Dijo muy serio. Cuando todos miraron a Jeff con expectación, añadió, "sólo os digo esto, porque estoy seguro que Blaine os va a contar su propia versión de los hechos, en la que él aparecerá como la víctima de todo, pero no es cierto."

Todos miraban a Jeff esperando que les contara más, pero Jeff parecía no estar dispuesto a revelar nada más.

"Vamos, Jeff. No puedes decirnos eso y no contarnos nada más. ¿Así como vamos a creerte?" preguntó Sebastian, pensando que si le pinchaba un poco tal vez lograría sacarle algo más de información.

Jeff miró a Sebastian muy serio. "Sólo te diré que Blaine intentó contarme el bulo de que Kurt había roto con él porque le gustaba un tipo de Nueva York y que él sospechaba que ya le había engañado –cosa que no es cierta- Y hay algo más gordo." Dijo Jeff tras una pausa, "Blaine no le dijo la verdad a Kurt respecto a lo de la otra vez y Kurt ahora ya lo sabe"

"¿Lo de la otra vez?" preguntó Trent, quitándole la pregunta de los labios a Sebastian.

"Sí", dijo Jeff mirando a todos con incredulidad, "cuando Blaine engañó a Kurt"

Sebastian oyó un jadeo a su lado procedente de Trent. Él mismo estaba sin palabras. _¿Blaine había engañado a Kurt? ¿Cuándo?_

"¿Acaso no lo sabíais?" preguntó Jeff mirándolos a todos con asombro. "Blaine engañó a Kurt cuando éste se fue a Nueva York, pero le dijo a Kurt que solo había sido un error de una sola vez. Por eso rompieron la vez anterior"

"Yo pensaba que había sido por la distancia" dijo Trent, "al menos eso es lo que nos dijo Blaine"

"Pues no. Fue por engañar a Kurt con otro chico. Lo peor es que no fue solo cosa de una vez. Blaine estuvo acostándose con ese chico varias veces antes de contárselo a Kurt y luego de romper siguió acostándose con ese chico. Incluso le prometió que iba a hacer su relación oficial. A ese chico le prometía eso, mientras intentaba volver con Kurt, pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole que había sido el error de una noche"

Hubo un silencio que envolvió a los cuatro chicos por completo. Sebastian no sabía que decir. Un montón de pensamientos revoloteaban en su cabeza. Lo primero en que pensó fue en cómo era posible que Blaine no le hubiera llamado a él para tener sexo cuando engañó a Kurt la primera vez. _Maldita sea, ¿estaba perdiendo sus encantos?_ Pero luego otro tipo de pensamientos le asaltaron _¿Blaine engañó a Kurt y le mintió durante todo este tiempo? ¿El inocente y encantador Blaine Anderson? ¡Qué equivocado había estado con Blaine! _Le había engañado por completo, con sus encantos de príncipe Disney y su pinta de caballero de los años 50. _¿Y Kurt le había perdonado? ¡Incluso se había prometido con él! _Maldita sea, ¡los Warblers habían participado en el circo de la pedida de mano que Blaine organizó!Sentía rabia, como si hubiera sido él el engañado por Blaine y no Kurt. Aunque de hecho, había sido engañado, su confianza al menos. _Que hijo de puta. _Sintió una especie de pena o simpatía por el pobre Kurt. Él era molesto como un herpes, pero ni siquiera Sebastian creía que alguien se mereciera que su novio le tratara de esta manera. Por eso, Sebastian no hacía relaciones. ¿Entregar tu corazón de esa manera para que te lo pisoteen? No, gracias.

"Y cómo sabes tú todo esto?" las palabras de Trent sacaron a Sebastian de sus pensamientos.

Jeff se removió en su asiento con incomodidad durante unos segundos.

"Bueno, el chico con el que Blaine engañó a Kurt es mi primo." Todos abrieron los ojos como platos ante la declaración de Jeff. Sebastian vio como Trent negaba con la cabeza con incredulidad, como si todo esto fuera demasiado para que él lo asimilara.

"Así que lo sé de primera mano. Blaine le dijo a mi primo que eran novios pero que le diera algo de tiempo para hacer pública su relación puesto que su ruptura con Kurt era muy reciente –para que no pensaran mal de él y todo eso- Mi primo esperó y luego le abandonó de nuevo por Kurt. Y cuando se acostaron al principio, mi primo ni siquiera sabía que Blaine tenía novio"

"Vaya con Blaine. Ha resultado ser todo un experto en infidelidades" dijo Sebastian con un resoplido.

"Por favor, chicos. Sólo quiero que la gente abra los ojos con Blaine. No quería contar la historia porque no es mía para contarla, pero desde que Kurt y mi primo me dieron permiso para revelar el verdadero carácter de Blaine, he pensado que era mejor hacerlo" dijo Jeff muy serio.

"Pues sí" espetó Sebastian, "no sé vosotros, pero yo me niego a que Blaine me siga tomando el pelo y dejarlo que se siga haciendo pasar por cachorrito desvalido."

"Por eso os aviso" intervino de nuevo Jeff, "porque vi a Blaine esta tarde y tuvo el descaro de preguntarme por mi primo, después de que le destrozó"

Sebastian apenas podía creer todo lo que Jeff les había contado. Pero tenía que ser cierto. Jeff no expondría ni contaría la historia de su primo de esa manera si no fuera cierto. Tenía que serlo.

Todavía con la cabeza dando vueltas al asunto, Sebastian se incorporó de su asiento, recogiendo la bandeja con los restos de su cena ya fríos, mientras se despidió de todos diciendo que tenía que ir a acabar de estudiar para el examen.

Al llegar a su habitación, sin embargo, lo primero que hizo fue abrir su portátil y conectarse a Facebook. Entró en el perfil de Blaine, tentado de borrarle de amigos. Ya tenía el dedo a unos milímetros de pulsar la tecla, cuando un destello cruzó sus pensamientos. Quizás no debería quitarlo de sus amigos, _todavía_. Su curiosidad en este punto fue mayor que su enfado y decidió postergar dicha acción para más adelante.

A continuación, entró en el perfil de Jeff y entre sus amigos buscó a Kurt. Entró en su página, pero por supuesto era privada. Tras unos instantes, abrió sesión en Twitter y buscó entre los amigos de Jeff a Kurt Hummel. Por supuesto, lo tenía agregado y por supuesto la página de Kurt era protegida. Se sintió tentado de seguir a Kurt, pero _¿por qué? Nada había cambiado, en realidad. Seguía sin soportarle, así que ¿para qué seguirle? ¿De dónde venía ese repentino impulso de contactar con Kurt? _Volviendo a su página de inicio vio un tweet de Kurt Hummel que Jeff había retweeteado. "_Nueva página en twitter de nuestra banda "Pamela Lansbury" ¡Síguenos!" _Sebastian clicó en el enlace que había a continuación. Se abrió una página en twitter con una foto de Kurt, Rachel, Santana y una chica y un chico que jamás había visto, con micros de pie cada uno. Parecía una foto de un ensayo, o algo así. Espera, ¿Kurt Hummel estaba en una banda? ¿Pamela Lansbury? ¡Dios, que nombre más absurdo! Acababan de abrir la página y ya tenían 80 seguidores. La página en Twitter era pública y había algunas fotos y enlaces a vídeos.

Sebastian pinchó en uno de los enlaces y se abrió un vídeo en Youtube con lo que parecía ser una actuación del grupo. El vídeo empezó a reproducirse y las primeras notas inconfundibles de "Into the Groove" de Madonna empezaron a sonar. Iban vestidos en trajes de colores conjuntados y Kurt empezó a cantar. Sebastian se reacomodó en la silla de su escritorio, subiendo el volumen de su portátil. La verdad es que sonaban bien. Más que bien. De repente, Kurt tomó el micro en la mano y desplazándose a un lateral del escenario hizo el movimiento de caderas más sexy que Sebastian había visto en su vida. Pausó el vídeo, desplazándolo hacia atrás de nuevo para volver a ver el movimiento sexy de caderas de Kurt. Era muy hot. Dejó que el video siguiera reproduciéndose. Kurt volvió al centro del escenario y girándose hacia el público guiñó el ojo de forma sexy. El otro chico tomó la voz principal después de unos momentos. Kurt y él tenían el peso de la canción mientras las chicas hacían los coros. Las miradas entre ese chico y Kurt eran de complicidad. ¿Debía ser este chico del que Jeff dijo que Blaine se puso celoso? Ciertamente, el tipo parecía no estar nada mal, pero la verdad es que a partir de este vídeo, Sebastian no podía decir que hubiera nada entre Kurt y este chico. Sus miradas parecían más bien inocentes, de complicidad simplemente artística. Maldita sea, Kurt le había lanzado al propio Sebastian miradas mucho más calientes en sus enfrentamientos verbales épicos. La verdad es que los echaba de menos.

Una vez que terminó el vídeo, vio que pertenecían a una cuenta en youtube con el nombre del grupo y que había más videos. Había uno que ponía ensayo "Roar". Lo pinchó y se dio cuenta que la foto del perfil de twitter pertenecía a dicho ensayo. Sebastian se fijó inmediatamente en Kurt, que llevaba unos pantalones y un jersey apretados que mostraban su silueta perfectamente tonificada. La verdad es que el estilo de Kurt había mejorado desde que estaba en Nueva York. Parecía mucho más suelto y relajado y se reflejaba en su forma de vestir. Menos capas, concluyó Sebastian. Le quedaba bien. Al final de la actuación, empezaron a colgarse de una cuerda uno a uno y Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír. Parecían pasárselo muy bien. Un pequeño pinchazo de envidia se coló a través de Sebastian. En eso, le tocó el turno a Kurt, y a diferencia de los demás que se habían colgado de forma segura por la cuerda, Kurt, con un ágil y rápido movimiento, se puso cabeza abajo y empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro. ¿Quién sabía que Kurt tuviera esa flexibilidad? Era un poco caliente. Sebastian se quedó mirando la imagen de Kurt de espaldas balanceándose cabeza abajo y con el plano de su perfecto y gran culo. Sebastian se sorprendió a sí mismo ante el gemido que salió de sus labios, y notó como su polla se movió con interés ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Sebastian parpadeó un par de veces antes de parar el vídeo. _¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?_ Negando con la cabeza, cerró la página de youtube, pero se quedó mirando la página de twitter del grupo de Kurt, todavía abierta en su pantalla. No supo lo que se apoderó de él en ese momento, pero antes de poder pensarlo dos veces, clicó en "seguir" a "Pamela Lansbury".

**K&S**

* * *

**N.A.** Como habreis visto (o mejor leido) la idea de este fic me vino de notar la ausencia de Jeff en la pedida de mano que organizó Blaine y empecé a pensar...¿por qué Jeff no asistiría? Y se me ocurrió esto jeje Espero vuestros comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A.** Hola a todos. Quería agradecer a todos los que seguís el fic, le habéis dado a favoritos y especialmente a los que me habéis dejado comentarios tan bonitos. Me dáis muchos ánimos para seguir con esta historia. Por cierto, que en este capítulo sale mucho Sebastian. veremos un poco como se siente respecto a Kurt. Espero que os guste!

**K&S**

* * *

Sebastian llegó a su habitación tras la práctica de lacrosse, dejando en el suelo el stick, mientras empezaba a desvestirse para darse una ducha rápida desechando su ropa del entrenamiento en el suelo del baño. Al sentir el agua caliente cayendo sobre su piel y calmando sus músculos doloridos, Sebastian cerró los ojos por un momento, perdiéndose en el placer que la calidez del agua estaba aportando a su cuerpo. De repente, la imagen de Kurt en el video de "Into the Groove" le vino a su cabeza, algo que se había vuelto habitual en los últimos días, concretamente, desde que había visto el maldito video.

Sin pensar, Sebastian se llevó la mano a su pene y empezó a acariciarlo, dándole algunas pequeñas sacudidas que le hicieron dar un profundo gemido. No era la primera vez que Sebastian se masturbaba pensando en Kurt Hummel. Desde que lo conoció en el Lima Bean, prácticamente se había obsesionado con el muchacho.

Cuando conoció a Blaine aquel día en Dalton, había ido detrás de él porque después de escuchar a los Warblers hablar de su antiguo vocalista y quejarse y lloriquear de la gran pérdida que supuso para su coro la transferencia del mismo a una escuela pública, Sebastian había pensado que si se ligaba al muchacho y lograba traerlo de vuelta a Dalton, su estatus subiría como la espuma y sería respetado y escuchado cuando quisiera aportar sus ideas para los Warblers. Al fin y al cabo, Sebastian era nuevo y tenía que conseguir rápidamente elevar su posición en el colegio. Con esa misión, en cuanto vio a Blaine, fue tras él, no disimulando sus intenciones para con él. Y aunque Blaine era atractivo y sin duda se lo hubiera follado, no era su tipo. En serio, ¿pajaritas y pantalones más cortos de lo normal? ¿Zapatos sin calcetines? ¿Y esa obsesión por el gel para el cabello? Lo cierto es que al estar cerca de Blaine, se dio cuenta de que el gel para el cabello que el chico usaba, no solo le desagradaba por el olor que hacía, sino que le daba picor en la nariz, -suponía que debía deberse a alguna alergia o algo así-. De todas maneras, nunca jamás habría pasado tanto tiempo intentando entrar en los pantalones de Blaine, si no hubiera sido porque de eso dependía el éxito del plan que había trazado para elevar su prestigio en Dalton.

Cuando conoció a Kurt en el Lima Bean, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y mirar de verdad al chico, para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. Todo lo que vio en Kurt le gustaba: su piel pálida como porcelana, que estaba seguro que fácilmente podría cubrir de chupetones si se lo proponía; sus ojos azules que lo miraban intensamente casi con fiereza; su cabello que le hacía tener ganas de alcanzar con sus manos para arrastrar sus dedos a través de él y estirarlo y hacerle gritar su nombre…De hecho, Kurt Hummel se parecía mucho a su actor porno favorito, tanto que cuando lo vio por primera vez, tuvo que asegurarse que no era el mismo, ¿pero qué demonios haría un actor porno perdido en un pueblo de Ohio y con Blaine como novio? Porque sí, Kurt Hummel era su tipo. Sebastian veía un montón de porno, pero cuando se excitaba más y se corría con más fuerza era cuando veía videos de jovencitos delgados y de piel pálida, como su actor porno favorito, o como el jodido Kurt Hummel.

Sin embargo, en seguida, se dio cuenta de que Kurt era de esos que nunca traicionaría a su novio, y de todas formas estaba en una misión en la que debía centrarse y cuyo objetivo era Blaine. Aún así, tenía que reconocerse a sí mismo que pasado un tiempo, el único motivo por el que seguía encontrándose en el Lima Bean con ellos dos, era por Kurt. Le encantaba pinchar al chico hasta que lograba sacarle ese fuego y pasión en su mirada que no veía cuando estaba con Blaine.

Se había masturbado muchas veces pensando en esos ojos mirándolo fijamente, pero desde hacía unos días tenía dos vídeos a los que acudir cada vez que quería hacerse una paja, y de tanto verlos y sabérselos de memoria, ya ni siquiera necesitaba verlos realmente para reproducir en su cabeza cada gesto que Kurt hacía en los mismos.

Estaba en la ducha, imaginando a Kurt moviendo sus caderas, guiñándole el ojo, bailando para él de forma sexy, y Sebastian se corrió tan fuerte como era habitual cuando se masturbaba pensando en él. Tras inhalar y exhalar profundamente un par de veces para nivelar su respiración, Sebastian notó como sus músculos estaban flojos tras el orgasmo y despacio, terminó de aclararse en la ducha para salir a su habitación con una toalla sobre su cintura.

Se cambió a unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta vieja del equipo de lacrosse, cuando oyó como su teléfono móvil sonaba desde la mesa de su escritorio. Al acercarse al mismo, vio como el nombre de Blaine parpadeaba en la pantalla mostrando la llamada entrante. Preguntándose qué querría, descolgó el móvil.

"Hola Blaine, ¿qué quieres?" contestó secamente.

"Ho-hola Sebastian. ¿Cómo te va?" respondió Blaine.

"Bien" espetó Sebastian "¿Y tú?"

"Yo muy bien" dijo Blaine alegremente sin ninguna señal que delatara en su voz ninguna tristeza por su reciente ruptura.

"He oído que tú y Kurt ya no estáis juntos" no pudo evitar señalar Sebastian.

"Uhmm" gruñó Blaine, quedándose en silencio unos instantes antes de añadir, "Sí. ¿Cómo te has enterado?"

"¿Bromeas? Estoy en Dalton, los chismes vuelan" dijo Sebastian. Oyó a Blaine reír desde el otro lado del teléfono ante su tono más relajado. Oír a Blaine reír, por alguna razón exasperó a Sebastian, que inmediatamente, intentó volver a su tono más cortante. "¿Qué quieres Blaine?"

"Bueno, yo…me preguntaba…" dijo Blaine dubitativamente, "¿te gustaría que nos viéramos para tomar café? ¿Quizás en el Lima Bean? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos ponemos al día" dijo de carrerilla.

"Uhmm, mira Blaine la verdad es que no me apetece mucho. Tengo que estudiar bastante y…estoy un poco liado" Sebastian realmente no sabía que excusa ponerle a Blaine para no verle, pero esperó que lo de estudiar bastara. En seguida se dio cuenta que el chico moreno no iba a desistir tan fácil.

"Podemos quedar otro día o la semana que viene si ésta no te va bien" insistió.

"Mira Blaine" dijo Sebastian con un suspiro, "la verdad es que no veo el motivo para que quedemos ahora de repente. Recuerda que tú fuiste quién dejó de hablarme cuando lo del granizado" Realmente, Sebastian tenía curiosidad por saber a qué venían ahora las prisas por quedar de Blaine, después de meses de ignorarle.

"Es sólo que…bueno, ahora no tengo novio y…tú siempre te mostraste interesado en mí. No sé, pensé que podríamos quedar y ver qué pasa" contestó Blaine endulzando el tono de su voz.

"¿Me estás pidiendo sexo, Blaine Anderson?" preguntó Sebastian casi para confirmar que había escuchado bien.

"Puede" dijo Blaine con un tono coqueto.

Sebastian frunció el ceño. No habían pasado ni cinco días desde que rompió con Kurt, el supuesto amor de su vida y prometido, y ¿Blaine ya le estaba pidiendo sexo? Jeff tenía razón en todo lo que les había contado sobre Blaine, Kurt y su primo Eli. Esta conversación con Blaine era la mayor constatación de ello.

"Creo que voy a pasar" dijo muy seguro Sebastian. Ni de coña iba a acostarse con Blaine después de lo capullo que había sido con Kurt. _No, no era por eso_, se dijo a sí mismo. Era porque había engañado a todos los Warblers para que participaran en aquella pedida de mano cuando era un hipócrita infiel al que no le importaba utilizar y mentir a sus amigos para seguir manteniendo su imagen de santurrón.

"¡¿Qué pasas?!" gritó Blaine, "Pero…¡pero si fuiste detrás de mí durante meses!" dijo con incredulidad.

"Bueno, de todo se cansa uno. La verdad Blaine es que la razón por la que fui detrás de ti tanto tiempo es porque quería traerte de regreso a Dalton con los Warblers. Por eso intenté que rompieras con Kurt. Pero ahora que los Warblers fuimos descalificados ya no hay razón para eso" dijo Sebastian sintiendo un ligero placer al soltarlo todo por fin.

"Vale, acepto que quisieras llevarme de vuelta a Dalton" insistió Blaine, "pero, ¿no me dirás que no querías acostarte conmigo?"

Sebastian lo pensó por un instante y con sinceridad soltó, "Durante los dos primeros días. Pero luego, si te soy sincero se me quitaron las ganas" Y vaya si se le quitaron, es más, sus ganas se trasladaron a su novio Kurt al que conoció dos días después de conocer a Blaine.

"No te creo" siguió insistiendo Blaine. _Dios, eres más terco que una mula_, pensó Sebastian. "Sé que te gustaría acostarte conmigo. Mira, te ofrezco sexo sin ataduras, ¿qué más quieres?" propuso Blaine.

Sebastian rió con fuerza. "Vaya Blaine, ciertamente nos tenías a todos engañados. ¿Sabes que más quiero? ¡Que me dejes en paz! Te las has dado de inocente corderito con todos y ya sé lo que le hicistes a Kurt con ese chico, Eli. Jeff me lo ha contado todo"

Hubo un silencio desde el lado de Blaine del teléfono, después una respiración profunda y una suave risa. "No sé qué te habrá contado Jeff, pero la culpa de mi ruptura la tiene Kurt. Él quería engañarme con otro y-"

"Cuéntale ese rollo a otro" le cortó Sebastian.

"¡Está bien!" gritó Blaine, "tú te lo pierdes"

"No creo que me pierda nada y deja a Kurt en paz" Con eso Sebastian colgó el teléfono y lo tiró sobre la cama. Se sentía enojado y al mismo tiempo liberado de haberle podido decir a Blaine su opinión al respecto de todo. Tras unos instantes pensando en la conversación, un destello le golpeó de repente. _¿Deja a Kurt en paz?_ ¿De dónde demonios había salido eso? Negando con su cabeza, se sentó en su escritorio abriendo su portátil e ingresando en Facebook.

Una vez dentro de su cuenta, eliminó a Blaine como amigo y a continuación inició sesión en twitter y dejó de seguirle. Entonces, oyó la puerta de su habitación que se abría y entró Jeff, que se dejó caer en su cama con un suspiro. Él y Jeff compartían habitación este año y aunque no eran los mejores amigos, se soportaban bastante bien y Sebastian lo consideraba un buen compañero y amigo.

"¿Mal día?" preguntó Sebastian, levantando la mirada del portátil para mirar a Jeff.

"No. Hasta hace una hora" Sebastian se le quedó mirando con una expresión de interrogación en su rostro, esperando a que Jeff se explayara un poco más.

"Mi primo Eli me llamó hace como una hora y me dijo que Blaine le llamó esta tarde, pidiéndole que volvieran juntos. Gracias a Dios, Eli se negó. Mandó a Blaine a paseo. Pero, no puedo creer que Blaine realmente tuviera el descaro de llamarle" dijo Jeff frotándose la frente.

"Ahora entiendo la llamada de hace de un rato de Blaine" Jeff se incorporó en la cama quedándose sentado mirando a Sebastian con el ceño fruncido.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Jeff.

"Blaine me llamó hace menos de media hora para básicamente preguntarme si quería tener sexo con él. Primero lo disimuló un poco invitándome a un café, pero lo que buscaba era sexo" contestó Sebastian, apretando los labios con ira. Cómo Eli le había rechazado había ido a por Sebastian. Gracias a Dios que le había rechazado.

"¿Aceptaste?" preguntó Jeff con los ojos muy abiertos en pánico.

"¡¿Quéee?! ¡Nooo! ¡Por supuesto que no!" gritó Sebastian.

"Uffff" Jeff dio un gran resoplido de alivio antes de desplomarse de nuevo sobre la cama.

"¿Por quién me tomas?" preguntó Sebastian. Jeff se incorporó un poco en la cama doblando su espalda para mirar a Sebastian, torciendo la cabeza y con una media sonrisa de lado en un gesto que quería decir, ¿En serio? ¿Me estás preguntando esto?

"Vale, vale" dijo Sebastian haciendo gestos con las manos para quitar hierro al asunto, "Cierto, no hago ascos al sexo fácilmente cuando la ocasión se presenta, pero déjame decirte que hasta yo tengo estándares"

Jeff le miraba como si no fuera Sebastian quién hablara, sino un marciano que había abducido su cuerpo, mientras reprimía una risa.

"Arggg, está bien" soltó Sebastian, "simplemente, no tenía ganas de acostarme con Blaine" hizo una pausa, "En realidad, hace tiempo que ya no me atrae la idea de acostarme con él" dijo Sebastian, más para sí mismo que para Jeff.

"La verdad es que nunca entendí como te gustaba Blaine" dijo Jeff estudiando a su compañero. Sebastian le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad. "Quiero decir, él no es tu tipo para nada"

"¿Acaso tú sabes cuál es mi tipo?" preguntó Sebastian alzando una ceja.

"Recuerda que comparto habitación contigo. He visto las fotos de tíos que miras en tu ordenador, y sé que actor porno te gusta" dijo Jeff alzando las cejas un par de veces con una media sonrisa picarona.

"Ya basta de hablar de mí, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?" preguntó sulfurado Sebastian intentando cambiar de tema.

Jeff se rio entre dientes, viendo lo incómodo que estaba en este momento Sebastian, pero decidió no meter más leña al fuego.

"Está bien, tranquilo" respondió Jeff, dirigiéndose a su escritorio y abriendo su portátil para empezar a hacer su tarea. Jeff vio desde el rabillo de su ojo como Sebastian se tiraba sobre su cama, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos. Antes de empezar con su redacción de historia, decidió entrar un momento a twitter. Ingresó en su cuenta y empezó a revisar los tweets de la gente a la que seguía.

Hace unos días Kurt había escrito un tweet_ "Consejo: No vayáis jamás borrachos a un salón de tatuajes". _ Jeff, aunque ya sabía que Kurt se había hecho un tatuaje y un piercing, ya que éste le había mencionado que a Blaine no le gustaron, no pudo contenerse, y al igual que muchos de los amigos y seguidores de Kurt, le preguntó por el tatuaje, incitándolo a que lo enseñara. Durante su conversación con Kurt, había estado tan brumado por el tema de la ruptura y contándole la historia de su primo Eli, que no se había parado a pensar en cómo era el tatuaje de Kurt y donde lo tenía. Le picaba la curiosidad. Pero Kurt se negó a enseñarlo respondiendo en twitter: _"No voy a colgar una foto sin camisa en twitter"_ –Al menos sabía que lo tenía en algún lugar de su torso o espalda-.

Ahora Jeff estaba viendo el último tweet de Kurt _"El piercing se ha curado bien"_ Jeff se rio entre dientes y le respondió: _"¿Al menos nos vas a enseñar dónde tienes el piercing? O tampoco puedes :P " _ Jeff se entretuvo leyendo las reacciones de algunos de los amigos de Kurt que aún no sabían que se había hecho un piercing. La verdad sea dicho, si él no lo hubiera sabido de antemano, ciertamente habría flipado mucho. Nunca había imaginado a Kurt como el tipo de chico que se hace tatuajes o piercings. Pero, después de todo, el Kurt que ahora vivía en Nueva York no era el mismo que había conocido hace un par de años en Dalton.

Jeff estaba riéndose abiertamente con algunos de los comentarios, cuando de repente se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sebastian por encima de su hombro. No se había dado cuenta cuando el otro chico se había acercado a su lado.

"Sterling, ¿qué te hace tanta gracia?" preguntó Sebastian, mientras inclinaba la cabeza por encima del hombro de Jeff para mirar a la pantalla del portátil.

Jeff se aclaró la garganta, mientras moría la carcajada que había provocado uno de los comentarios en twitter. "No es nada" dio una risita, "es un tweet de Kurt, que ha dejado a todos los que le siguen flipando mucho"

Sebastian se desplazó al lado de Jeff, poniéndose de cuclillas frente al portátil.

"¿Ha anunciado por fin que realmente es una chica?" preguntó Sebastian con malicia, aunque en el fondo sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué era, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

"Idiota", soltó Jeff. "Simplemente ha hecho un comentario sobre su piercing y parece que había mucha gente que no sabía que se había hecho uno"

Sebastian no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado. _¿Hummel un piercing? ¿Desde cuándo?_ Miró de reojo a Jeff, que lo miraba de soslayo sonriendo a su amigo.

"A ti también te ha sorprendido, ¿verdad?" preguntó Jeff.

"¿Acaso a ti no?" preguntó Sebastian alzando una ceja.

"Ya lo sabía. Kurt me mencionó algo de que a Blaine no le gustó que se hiciera el piercing y el tatuaje"

"Espera, espera" le cortó Sebastian, poniéndose de pie "¿has dicho tatuaje?"

"Sí. Kurt se hizo un tatuaje y un piercing hace unos días. Antes de romper con Blaine. Parece que Blaine le pidió que se los quitara y Kurt no quiso y discutieron o algo así" acabó diciendo Jeff, mientras daba aspavientos con la mano cómo queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.

"¿Qué Blaine le pidió que se los quitara? ¿Blaine es idiota o qué?" Sebastian se sentó sobre su cama negando con su cabeza, "¡que tu novio se haga un tatuaje y un piercing es jodidamente caliente!"

"Lo sé" le dio la razón Jeff mientras giraba la silla para mirar de frente a Sebastian. "Gracias a Dios no le hizo caso. Y gracias a Dios que Kurt ya rompió con Blaine"

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Sebastian miró de nuevo a Jeff, "¿dónde tiene el piercing?" preguntó con curiosidad, "¿y el tatuaje? ¿Dónde lo tiene? ¿Cómo es?"

Jeff se rio ante la curiosidad de Sebastian, "No lo sé. Ahora estaba leyendo los tweets de los seguidores de Kurt y le están pidiendo que enseñe el piercing o que diga donde lo tiene" dijo entre risas, "y el tatuaje" añadió, "sólo sé que lo tiene o en el torso o en la espalda, porque dijo que no se quitaría la camisa para enseñarlo en twitter"

Sebastian empezó a imaginarse el torso de Kurt desnudo, luego su espalda y de repente sintió un calor acumulándose en la parte baja de su vientre. Hacía menos de una hora que se había corrido en la ducha pensando en Kurt, y ahora, otra vez pensando en él, notó como se tensaban sus pantalones, con su polla endureciéndose dentro de ellos. _Maldita sea, no. Aquí delante de Sterling no. _

"¿Por qué no miras a ver si Kurt ha dicho algo del piercing?" le preguntó Sebastian, intentando desviar la atención de su amigo para que no se fijara en lo que ocurría en su entrepierna.

"A ver" dijo Jeff mientras giraba su silla para volver a inspeccionar los mensajes en twitter, mientras Sebastian intentaba calmarse y sacar la imagen de Kurt sin camiseta de su cabeza.

De repente, Jeff vio como aparecía un tweet de Kurt, tras la avalancha de peticiones para que diera alguna pista sobre el piercing.

"¡Sebastian!" gritó Jeff con entusiasmo, "Kurt ha publicado un tweet nuevo" dijo Jeff sin girarse a mirar a Sebastian, que dio un salto de la cama, al instante acercándose al portátil.

El tweet de Kurt decía _"Está bien chicos. Por votación popular"_ y le seguía un enlace a la cuenta de Kurt en instagram, de la que Jeff era seguidor también.

Jeff pinchó en el enlace y se abrió una foto de Kurt sacando a la cámara la lengua, en donde podía verse algo metálico brillando, sin duda el piercing.

"¡Joder!" exclamó Jeff, "Vaya con Hummel", dijo mientras se reía. Sebastian se había quedado con la boca abierta y sólo pudo notar como su anterior y al parecer no apagada erección emergía en toda su gloria.

"Ehhh" titubeó Sebastian "he olvidado un libro en la biblioteca" y rápidamente salió dando traspiés de la habitación, sin darle a Jeff ni siquiera la oportunidad para contestarle.

Sebastian corrió a través de los pasillos de Dalton, entrando en los baños comunes del tercer piso. Asegurándose que no había nadie, entró en una de las cabinas, cerrando el pestillo y deshaciendo el botón de sus pantalones a toda prisa. Con su mano casi temblando de urgencia, deslizó su cremallera hacia abajo y sacó su polla fuera de sus calzoncillos. Deslizó sus dedos sobre la punta dónde algo de fluido había empezado a derramarse, para facilitar el desplazamiento de su mano a lo largo de su miembro. Cerrando los ojos empezó a imaginarse la boca de Kurt en su pene. Podía casi ver a Kurt dando lametazos, chupando con fuerza y aspirando a través de su polla erecta. Sebastian notó como su orgasmo se acumulaba y se vino con fuerza, imaginándose los ojos de Kurt fijos en él mientras derramaba su semen a través de su boca. Tras unos segundos en los que se sintió mareado por la fuerza de su orgasmo, abrió los ojos para ver su mano llena de su propia corrida. Cogió un trozo de papel y se limpió la mano tirándolo en el retrete. Después salió y fue a lavarse las manos, secándose con una toalla de papel. Alzando la vista, observó su propio reflejo en el espejo. "Esto es un desastre." Se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba obsesionándose con Kurt demasiado últimamente y debía sacárselo de la cabeza. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo, si el maldito Kurt Hummel hacía cosas como esta? ¿Acaso no era ya lo suficientemente caliente, con su cuerpo y su culo perfectos, y sus ojos, y su boca? ¿Y su actitud de diva y sus réplicas inteligentes? No, el maldito Kurt Hummel tenía también que hacerse tatuajes y piercings. Kurt, sin duda, era una maldita tomadura de pelo. Una muy caliente.

Jeff que estaba escribiendo su ensayo en su portátil, echó una ojeada a Sebastian, cuando éste entró en la habitación procedente de los baños.

"¿Y el libro?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó Sebastian, sin comprender durante unos instantes la pregunta de Jeff. Tras unos segundos, su cerebro pareció volver a funcionar _-sin duda, todavía estaba un poco atontado por el fuerte orgasmo que acababa de tener- _y respondió, "¡Ah, sí! No lo encontré"

Sin decir nada más, Sebastian se dirigió a su escritorio donde abrió su propio portátil e inició sesión en twitter. Volvió a mirar al perfil de Kurt, que seguía, a su pesar, siendo privado. Negando con la cabeza, cerró el perfil de Kurt y entró en el de Pamela Lansbury para ver si habían colgado algún video nuevo. Para su decepción, sólo habían tweeteado sobre la fecha de una actuación para la semana siguiente. Sebastian situó el ratón sobre "favorito" y tras unos segundos de duda, lo pulsó. Después buscó el enlace de "Into the Groove" y le dio a responder. Quería ponerle algo con la esperanza de que Kurt lo viera. _Eres patético,_ escuchó cómo le decía una voz en su cabeza. Después de escribir un mensaje varias veces y borrarlo y volverlo a escribir y cambiarlo, casi cerrando los ojos para no verlo, presionó en "Twittear".


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A.** Hola a todos. Como siempre, quería agradecer a los que dejásteis reviews en el anterior capítulo. A todos os conteste por privado menos a los que no tenéis cuenta: Cecile78 (pues sí, Sebastian va a ir cada vez sintiendo más cosas por Kurt), Isse DeLuna (lo que twitteó se verá en este capítulo) y naomi paz (muchas gracias por tus palabras ¡que viva kurtbastian! ;) Deciros que si alguno que no tenéis cuenta pero queréis comentarme cosas o hacerme preguntas, también podéis dejarme un tweet (mi twitter está en mi perfil ;)

Bueno, os dejo ya con este capítulo. Espero que os guste.

**K&S**

* * *

Era casi el mediodía del sábado, cuando Kurt se despertó deambulando por el loft que permanecía en completo silencio. Se dirigió medio dormido a la cocina, empezando a preparar un fuerte café casi en piloto automático.

"¿Eso que huelo es café?" preguntó Santana arrastrándose hasta sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, vestida aún también con su pijama.

"Sí" dijo Kurt tras un bostezo, mientras le servía una taza a su amiga.

"Mmm" dijo con alegría Santana mientras sostenía la taza entre sus dos manos y olía el aroma del café recién hecho. "Necesito esto". Dio un sorbo a su café.

"¿Alguien ha dicho café?" gritó Rachel, asomándose al espacio que hacía de cocina, recién duchada y ya vestida, dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

"¿A qué se debe ese entusiasmo matutino?" preguntó Santana frunciendo el ceño, "Y baja la voz, por dios" añadió.

"Bueno" dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a la encimera para prepararse una taza de café, "estoy contenta. Ayer nos fue genial en nuestra actuación"

"Es cierto" espetó Santana. "Kurt, ¿cómo va nuestro número de seguidores en twitter? ¿Sigue subiendo?"

"Va bastante bien" contestó Kurt. "Ahora después me conectaré y subiré un par de videos a youtube"

"¡Sí!" dijo Rachel mientras aplaudía efusivamente dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

"Rachel, tu entusiasmo matutino me exaspera" añadió Santana frunciendo el ceño y tapándose los oídos.

"Es mediodía, Santana"

"Si me acabo de levantar, entonces es por la mañana" soltó Santana, volviendo a sorber el café de su taza.

**K&S**

Entre Rachel, Santana y el propio Kurt eligieron un par de vídeos de la actuación de la noche anterior y los subieron a youtube. Kurt ingresó en twitter para colocar los enlaces a los videos desde la red social. Con emoción empezó a leer mensajes de sus seguidores, algunos de los cuales conocía de NYADA; otros eran compañeros en Vogue o de la cafetería. Había también incluso algunos clientes habituales de la cafetería. Pero le hizo mucha emoción encontrar mensajes de gente desconocida que simplemente había encontrado los vídeos por casualidad o había visto sus actuaciones en directo y se había hecho seguidor del grupo en twitter.

De repente, vio un mensaje que llamó su atención. Era de Sebastian Smythe. _¿Sebastian?_ Kurt leyó el tweet de Sebastian que respondía a uno de sus videos, en concreto al de "Into the Groove". _"Gran versión del tema. Sois buenos…por cierto, buenas caderas Kurt"_ No pudo reprimir una risa al leer el final del tweet e incluso notó un poco de calor subiendo por su cuello y encendiendo sus orejas. Tenía que acabarlo con algún comentario sexual. Cómo no. No podía dejarlo en "sois buenos", pensó Kurt_. _Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo era Sebastian. _¿Sebastian Smythe dejándole un tweet positivo sobre su grupo?_ La curiosidad llevó a Kurt a buscar en interacciones y vio que Sebastian se había hecho seguidor del grupo. Eso aún le desconcertó más que el propio mensaje en sí. Pero, después de todo, habían hecho las paces hace tiempo y les había pedido disculpas. Quizás, sólo estaba madurando. _Ya era hora._

Con una sonrisa, Kurt le dio a responder al mensaje de Sebastian. _"Gracias. Mis caderas no son lo único bueno que tengo"_ Sin pensarlo dos veces twitteó el mensaje, aunque una vez que lo vio escrito dudó un poco pensando que quizás la página de "Pamela Lansbury" no era el mejor sitio para este tipo de coqueteo. _Un momento, ¿estaba coqueteando con Sebastian? ¡Dios! ¿Había enloquecido o qué? _Se disponía a borrar el mensaje cuando su teléfono sonó a su lado. Era Jeff. Con una sonrisa, Kurt descolgó el teléfono.

"Hola Jeff. ¿Qué tal todo?"

"Hola Kurt. Muy bien. Aquí haciendo vida de estudiante de secundaria" dijo Jeff riéndose entre dientes.

"Oh. Sí. A veces lo echo de menos, aunque parezca mentira" confesó Kurt.

"Supongo que a veces es duro madurar, ¿no?" preguntó Jeff.

"Sí" asintió Kurt. "Empiezas a tener preocupaciones de adulto"

"¿Y tú cómo estás? Pero de verdad" dijo Jeff muy serio.

Kurt dio un suspiro. "Bien, supongo. Poco a poco. Es cuestión de tiempo"

"¿Pero no te arrepientes de haber cortado con Blaine, verdad?"

"No" se apresuró a decir Kurt. "Ni hablar. Cuanto antes me olvide de él mejor." Quizás a base de repetírselo podría hacer que su corazón hiciera lo que su cabeza le decía y dejara de sentir ese pinchazo fuerte cuando todavía pensaba en su exnovio.

"¿Sabes que tuvo el descaro de llamar a mi primo ayer?" dijo Jeff con indignación palpable en su voz.

"¿Es raro que ya no me sorprenda nada de Blaine?" dijo Kurt con una mezcla de resignación y dolor ahogado "¿Tu primo está bien?" preguntó pensando de nuevo en Jeff y su primo.

"Sí. Lo rechazó de plano. Gracias a dios." Jeff dio una fuerte exhalación "Y sólo una hora después de ser rechazado por mi primo, Blaine le pidió sexo a Sebastian"

Kurt se quedó callado unos instantes. Por supuesto que Blaine iría detrás de Sebastian, pensó Kurt. Sebastian nunca había sido precisamente discreto respecto a su interés por Blaine y a éste último no había nada que le gustara más que la atención.

"¿Así que ahora está con Sebastian?" preguntó Kurt con resignación y temor ante la confirmación que esperaba oír por parte de Jeff.

"No. Sebastian le rechazó" respondió tajantemente Jeff.

Bueno. Eso sí que era una sorpresa para Kurt. "¿Le rechazó? Pero yo pensaba…"

"Le mandó a la mierda," le cortó Jeff, "e incluso le eliminó de sus amigos en twitter y Facebook"

"¿Qué Sebastian, qué?" Kurt estaba confundido. ¿Blaine le pedía sexo a Sebastian, -lo cual era algo que el de Dalton había perseguido durante meses- y Sebastian le rechaza? ¿Le elimina de sus amigos, mientras sigue a Pamela Lansbury?. "¿Por qué?" Kurt no pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta.

"Bueno, por lo que me di cuenta, cuando conté cómo Blaine se había comportado contigo y con mi primo, Sebastian pareció enojarse mucho con Blaine. Pero el por qué no lo sé." Respondió Jeff con sinceridad.

Eso aún confundió más a Kurt. No podía entender el proceder de Sebastian. Kurt seguía preguntándose las razones de Sebastian en su cabeza y manifestó su desconcierto en voz alta.

"¡Pero si Sebastian fue detrás de Blaine durante meses! Me sorprende mucho que le haya rechazado"

"Si te soy sincero Kurt, siempre me sorprendió ese empeño de Sebastian por ir detrás de Blaine. Y ahora que comparto habitación con él aún más" dijo Jeff.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" en este punto, Kurt estaba muy intrigado ante las palabras de su amigo.

"Blaine no es para nada el tipo de Sebastian. Quiero decir, Seb puede que por su reputación puedas creer que se tiraría a todo lo que tenga una polla entre las piernas, y supongo que si está muy desesperado no le haría ascos" dijo Jeff riendo entre dientes y pensando en Sebastian. "Pero hay un tipo de chico que le gusta especialmente y créeme cuando te digo que Blaine está muy lejos de parecerse"

"¿Y cuál es el tipo de Sebastian?" Kurt no pudo reprimir su pregunta, al instante dándose cuenta que esto ya era cotillear pura y duramente. Oyó como Jeff se reía al otro lado de la línea. "Sabes qué," se apresuró a añadir Kurt "tampoco es que me importe de todos modos" -Vale, sí que sentía curiosidad por saber cuál era el tipo de chico que físicamente gustaba a Sebastian, pero nunca iba a admitirlo delante de nadie-

"Bueno" dijo Jeff, "el caso es que rechazó a Blaine y le dijo que no le volviera a llamar nunca más"

Kurt se quedó sin saber qué añadir. Decir que estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto. _¿Sebastian Smythe desaprovechando una oportunidad para tener sexo? ¡Y nada menos que con Blaine, al que había perseguido durante semanas!_ Pero, sin duda, lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que Sebastian hubiera eliminado a Blaine de amigos y cortado el contacto con él -si es que era verdad todo lo que decía Jeff, cosa de la que no tenía motivos para dudar-. ¿Lo había hecho al enterarse de la historia de Blaine con Eli? No podía ser ese el motivo, pensó. Kurt no podía creer que Sebastian tuviera un sentido de la moral o conciencia tan altas que le llevara a rechazar tener sexo por un motivo como ese. Sin embargo, Sebastian era humano, después de todo. Algún tipo de sentimientos tenía que tener, ¿no?

La voz de Santana se elevó por el loft, llamando a Kurt para que fuera a la cocina a echarle una mano, en un tono que dijo a Kurt que se trataba de alguna emergencia o hecatombre culinaria. Eso cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos sobre Sebastian, y agradeció a Jeff por la llamada antes de excusarse diciendo que tenía que colgar. Kurt cerró el portátil, dirigiéndose a la cocina y olvidándose por completo de su intención de borrar su respuesta al tweet de Sebastian.

**K&S**

Sebastian llegó a su cuarto tras la comida familiar en casa de su abuela. Normalmente, pasaba los fines de semana con su padre, en una enorme mansión a las afueras de Lima, en una zona residencial para familias de clase alta. Los sábados siempre había comida familiar en casa de su abuela paterna que vivía en Columbus, y aunque adoraba a su abuela, las comidas familiares le aburrían enormemente. Sentarse y escuchar a los hombres de la familia hablar de política o a las mujeres de ropa o chismes no le llamaba para nada la atención. Claro, que estaba su primo John, hijo de la hermana de su padre, pero tan aburrido como una ostra y de inteligencia bastante limitada. Normalmente, solía aprovechar las sobremesas después de la comida para salir al jardín de su abuela con un buen libro y pasar así la tarde. Esa había sido su intención esa tarde y aunque había disfrutado en algunos momentos de su lectura, no había podido evitar que sus pensamientos se desplazaran al mensaje de twitter que había dejado el día antes en la cuenta de Pamela Lansbury. Le había estado dando vueltas y llegó a arrepentirse de haber dejado el dichoso mensaje. ¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza en ese momento? Quiso poder conectarse a internet desde su móvil y borrar el mensaje antes de que algún miembro del grupo pudiera verlo, especialmente Kurt. Pero su suerte no estaba con él, ya que había olvidado su móvil cargándose en su habitación. Tras unos momentos de pensar sobre ello, decidió que él era Sebastian Smythe, y un tonto mensaje no iba a perturbar su paz, después de todo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su cuarto ese sábado por la tarde, lo primero que hizo fue abrir su portátil y entrar en twitter.

Buscó su mensaje con la intención de borrarlo de inmediato, cuando vio que su mensaje había sido contestado: _"Gracias. Mis caderas no son lo único bueno que tengo". _Sebastian no pudo evitar que su mandíbula se abriera ante el asombro por el descaro de Kurt. Una sonrisa cada vez mayor empezó a dibujarse en el rostro de Sebastian. _Descarado_, pensó. _¿Así que te gusta jugar? _Sin acordarse de que hace ni siquiera unos instantes estaba decidido a borrar su mensaje en twitter, Sebastian respondió a Kurt _"Eso me lo vas a tener que mostrar" _y le dio a enviar. ¿Quién habría dicho que Kurt era lo suficientemente descarado para seguirle el juego a Sebastian? Pero después de todo, de qué se extrañaba. Kurt era la única persona que había conocido capaz de seguirle y contestar a la altura en sus épicas peleas verbales. Sebastian había tratado de intercambiar mensajes juguetones y sexuales con Blaine, pero el chico había resultado ser un espécimen carente de imaginación y más aburrido que una clase de álgebra. Qué diferente era Kurt, en todos los aspectos. Vale, así que el chico no sólo era inteligente. También era descarado y juguetón y eso a Sebastian le ponía caliente y mucho. Si a eso añadías que Kurt era físicamente el chico más sexy y caliente que Sebastian había conocido, eso lo convertía más o menos en el sueño húmedo de Sebastian hecho realidad.

Era absurdo negarse a estas alturas que Kurt Hummel le gustaba. Y mucho. Más de lo que ningún otro chico le había gustado antes. Empezó a pensar en qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de ir tras Blaine, hubiera ido tras Kurt desde el primer momento. ¿Habría logrado separarlos? ¿Sería él ahora el novio de Kurt? _Un momento, ¿novio?_ ¿Desde cuándo Sebastian quería ser el novio de alguien? _Mierda, estaba bien jodido_. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara no podía sacarse a Kurt de la cabeza. Anhelaba conocer más al chico, hablar con él. Puede que se hubiera vuelto loco pero ahora mismo, eso era en lo único que podía pensar.

Entró en la página de Facebook de Kurt para ver si no la tenía del todo bloqueada y podía espiar un poco. No hubo suerte. Con un suspiro de impotencia, tomó una resolución y le dio a solicitar amistad. Después volvió a su cuenta de twitter y buscando en los seguidores de Jeff le dio a seguir a Kurt Hummel. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar que Kurt aceptara su amistad, lo cual era improbable. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, se dijo. _¿Quería ser humillado al ser rechazado? _Sin embargo, era la única forma que se le ocurría de retomar el contacto con Kurt de alguna manera. "Argggg". Dio un sonoro grito de frustración. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al asunto. Con un fuerte golpe cerró su portátil. A la mierda. Lo hecho, hecho está.

**K&S**

En su apartamento de Nueva York, Kurt vio las solicitudes de amistad a sus cuentas de twitter y Facebook. ¿De qué iba esto? ¿Por qué Sebastian Smythe le estaba pidiendo amistad? Claro -había pensado Kurt- , Sebastian estaba siguiendo a Pamela Lansbury, pero al principio Kurt había supuesto que era para burlarse del grupo. Para su sorpresa, los comentarios de Sebastian, hasta el momento, habían sido una mezcla entre elogios e insinuaciones un poco picantes, pero esto último no le molestaba a Kurt tanto como podría haber esperado, tras ver la respuesta de Sebastian a su tweet. Al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de Sebastian Smythe. Pero pedirle amistad y seguir sus cuentas privadas, eso se sentía diferente. _¿Desde cuándo Sebastian había demostrado un mínimo interés en ser amigo de Kurt? _Tenía que haber truco, pensó Kurt. Un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza como un destello. _¿Y si lo que quería era cotillear en sus cosas para tener más munición para burlarse de él?_ Pues si era el caso –se dijo- no iba a ser tan tonto como para servírselo en bandeja de plata. Él no era idiota y no caería en la trampa. Así que, sin pensar más en el asunto decidió ignorar las solicitudes de amistad de Sebastian.

** K&S**

* * *

**N.A.** Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A.** Hola a todos! me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia, los que la habéis puesto como favorita y los que dejáis comentarios en cada capítulo. En serio, la respuesta a este fic me está dando muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo :)

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!

**K&S**

* * *

Sebastian no sabía aún como se había visto arrastrado por Jeff al centro comercial para buscar un regalo para Nick por su cumpleaños. Jeff estaba bastante desesperado porque el cumpleaños de Nick era en dos días y aún no había encontrado nada que, según él, estuviera a la altura de alguien tan especial como Nick. Así que, al final, Sebastian accedió acompañar a Jeff pensando que podría aprovechar para comprar su regalo para Nick, aunque él no iba a comerse mucho la cabeza. Si no veía nada que le gustara había pensado en regalarle un par de cajas de condones –_joder, hoy en día van caras_, se dijo a sí mismo-. Además, Sebastian pensó que sería un regalo que proporcionaría a Nick y a Jeff horas de diversión, _¿qué más querían?_

Estaban en una tienda de ropa, con Jeff mirando jerseys, mientras Sebastian deambulaba echando una ojeada a los pantalones, pero no a los colgados en perchas, sino a los enfundados en las piernas y el culo de un chico que no estaba nada mal. Sin embargo, ese culo nunca podría compararse con el de Kurt, pensó. Empezó a rememorar las veces que había visto a Kurt llevando esos pantalones ajustados sobre sus largas piernas y culo impresionantes, dejando poco a la imaginación.

Hacía dos días que Sebastian había pedido a Kurt que le siguiera en twitter y Facebook y todavía no había obtenido respuesta. Podía ser que Kurt no se hubiera conectado en esos dos días, ¿verdad?, se repetía una y otra vez._ ¿A quién estaba engañando? _Estaba claro que Kurt no quería saber nada de él, y tampoco podía culparle por ello. Había sido un capullo con el chico y ahora solo le quedaba arrepentirse por ello.

"Veo que los viejos hábitos no mueren, incluso con todo ese rollo de ser buen chico ahora" la voz de Blaine interrumpió la cadena de pensamientos de Sebastian.

"El ser bueno ahora no significa que no tenga ojos, o que se me haya caído la polla" dijo Sebastian mirando hacia Blaine que iba acompañado por una chica asiática, que si mal no recordaba pertenecía al coro del McKinley. Tina Cohen Chan o algo así.

Vio como Blaine fruncía el ceño ante la rudeza de sus palabras. "¿Y qué haces aquí?" se compuso lo bastante para preguntar.

"Estoy aquí con Jeff" dijo Sebastian mientras giraba sobre sus pies, escrutando la tienda para ver si podía divisar a su amigo. Lo vio a lo lejos sosteniendo una camisa. Cuando Jeff levantó la vista, cruzó su mirada con Sebastian a lo lejos. Jeff frunció el ceño y Sebastian le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a dónde ellos estaban.

Mientras Jeff se aproximaba, se estableció un incómodo silencio entre Sebastian, Blaine y Tina, que no duró mucho ante la llegada de Jeff.

"Hola Blaine" dijo Jeff. "No puedo decir que sea una agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí"

Sebastian pudo ver como Tina se tensaba ante las palabras de Jeff, mientras que Blaine solo estableció una media sonrisa incómoda en su cara.

"Hey, tranquilo" dijo Blaine, mientras alzaba las manos en rendición, "Te veo un poco estresado Jeff y no veo porqué lo estarías. No es como que estéis preparándoos para los Nacionales, como nosotros" Blaine dijo con una risa entre dientes.

Jeff suspiró sonoramente, "Sí, ya sé que en unas semanas competís en los Nacionales. Enhorabuena" dijo mirando sólo a Tina.

"Gracias" respondió Tina un poco cohibida, ofreciendo una sonrisa tímida.

"Espero que ganéis. Espero que tengáis suerte" dijo Jeff, todavía mirando sólo a Tina. "En serio"

"Gracias" se adelantó en responder Blaine, "pero conmigo al mando, no hay ninguna duda de que ganaremos" Miró a Tina y dijo "siempre que me hagáis caso y escuchéis mis sugerencias. No por nada, soy el que más trofeos ha conseguido del Glee Club"

Tina dio un respingo y se quedó mirando a Blaine con la boca abierta. "¿Perdona?" dijo con asombro, "¿Cómo puedes seguir diciendo eso?"

Blaine la miró con condescendencia. "No negarás que soy el cantante con más talento ahora mismo en el club y el que tiene más experiencia. El triunfo depende de que yo destaque"

"¡Es que no puedo creerlo!" gritó Tina con enfado, "Artie, Sam y yo hemos ganado más trofeos que tú con los New Directions"

"Tina" dijo Blaine, posando una mano sobre su hombro, "No digo que no haya talento en el Glee Club, pero reconozcámoslo, sin mí no tendríais nada que hacer." Luego volvió a mirar a Jeff y a Sebastian que estaban presenciando la conversación de ambos en silencio, "y no necesitamos suerte para ganar, somos los actuales campeones. Somos el equipo a batir"

"Te recuerdo que algunos de los miembros que consiguieron el anterior trofeo ya no están con vosotros" dijo Sebastian, añadiendo "y déjame decirte que perdisteis miembros con mucho talento. No lo vais a tener tan fácil este año. No sois tan buenos como el año pasado" dijo con sinceridad.

Blaine dio una fuerte risotada, "Es cierto que perdimos a algunos miembros, pero no son tan importantes"

"¿Qué no son tan importantes?" intervino Jeff. "Perdona Blaine, pero Berry tiene un talento enorme"

"Cierto" dijo Blaine, asintiendo con la cabeza, "no negaré que Rachel era importante para nuestro coro y es una gran pérdida, pero el resto no eran tan valiosos"

"¿Qué no eran tan valiosos?", intervino Sebastian, "Porque si mal no recuerdo, cuando competimos en las Regionales, eché a faltar la presencia de aquella chica negra que tenía un voz impresionante, por no hablar de Finn Hudson, que puede que no fuera un gran bailarín pero hacían buenos dúos con Berry. También perdisteis a Santana que tiene mucha presencia en el escenario, así como el chico asiático que era vuestro mejor bailarín." Sebastian tomó aire, haciendo una pausa, "Y no hablemos de Kurt, él tiene una voz única."

Blaine volvió a reír, "Mercedes tenía una gran voz pero de esas voces que solo sirven para la iglesia, mientras que yo le doy mil vueltas a Finn y si se me hubiera valorado como es debido, soy yo quién hubiera hecho los dúos con Rachel en lugar de él", dijo negando con la cabeza. "Además," prosiguió, "Santana era demasiado problemática, estamos mejor sin ella, mientras que Mike Chan, cierto que sabía moverse pero su voz era muy mediocre." Blaine se perdió la mueca de disgusto que se había instalado en el rostro de Tina, ante las críticas de este a los antiguos miembros de los New Directions, pero no escapó a Sebastian. Blaine dio una sonrisa de superioridad antes de añadir, "y por lo que se refiere a Kurt. Sí, su voz es única, pero es demasiado diferente, no sirve para un solo en una competición nacional. Él quedaba muy bien en la parte de atrás haciendo coros, no lo negaré, pero para los solos ya me tienen a mí"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Kurt?" chilló Tina, indignada.

"Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. Puede que antes le apoyara porque era mi novio, pero ahora puedo ser sincero respecto a sus limitaciones"

"Me das asco" dijo Sebastian, "todavía no puedo creer que fuera tan estúpido como para haber ido detrás de ti. Eres un idiota. Y déjame decirte que Kurt brillaba en el escenario más de lo que lo haces tú"

"Me sorprende que ahora defiendas a Kurt. Pensé que no lo soportabas" dijo Blaine alzando una ceja, "ni a él ni a su ¿cómo la llamabas? ¡Ah sí! Voz de chica" dijo Blaine riendo entre dientes.

"No es cierto que no lo soportara pero fui un idiota por cómo lo traté" añadió Sebastian, más para sí mismo que para contestar a Blaine. "Kurt vale mil veces más que tú"

"Lo que me tienes es envidia", contestó Blaine, poniéndose muy erguido, "porque yo voy a conseguir el trofeo de los Nacionales por segunda vez y voy a entrar en NYADA y tú no"

Sebastian se rio con falsedad fingida, "Primero, nunca he querido entrar en NYADA y segundo, me sabe mal por tus compañeros que no tienen culpa de que seas tan idiota, pero me gustaría que perdierais solo para quitarte esa sonrisa de tu maldita cara" Sebastian miró a Tina, "lo siento" añadió.

"No, tranquilo" dijo Tina negando con la cabeza, "la verdad es que estoy flipando y mucho." Se giró hacia Blaine "¿Sabes qué? No hace falta que me acompañes a conseguir las telas para los trajes. Puedo conseguirlas por mí misma" Volvió a mirar a Sebastian y a Jeff. "Espero que os vaya bien" y con eso se giró y salió por la puerta de la tienda.

Blaine parecía molesto e incluso un poco avergonzado, pero se compuso para añadir, "Bueno chicos, tengo que irme a ensayar para los Nacionales" Se fue por dónde instantes antes había desparecido Tina.

Jeff y Sebastian se miraron durante unos instantes, antes de que Jeff rompiera el silencio. "¡Qué capullo!" Sebastian asintió con la cabeza. "Y pensar que le admiraba" añadió Jeff con tristeza. Sebastian puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, "Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que ha decepcionado a muchos" Jeff miró a Sebastian, dando un suspiro.

"Bueno, ¿vamos a comprarle algo a Nick o tengo que regalarle la caja de condones?" preguntó Sebastian para cambiar de tema.

Jeff no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de Sebastian, "¡No, me niego a que le regales condones a mi novio, Seb!"

"Puff, tú te lo pierdes…literalmente" contestó Sebastian entre risas.

**K&S**

Kurt estaba en su descanso en Vogue, comiéndose un sándwich de atún, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó encima de la mesa. Se inclinó para ver la pantalla de su dispositivo y vio que era Tina. No había hablado con ella desde antes de la ruptura con Blaine. Desde que Blaine le engañó y cortaron antes de Acción de Gracias, Tina parecía haberse posicionado de parte del ex solista de los Warblers. No es que Kurt le guardara rencor por ello. Entendía que Blaine estaba en el McKinley y aunque Tina y él habían sido buenos amigos durante la secundaria, nunca habían desarrollado una amistad íntima, como si había hecho con Mercedes o con Rachel. Aún así, no podía negar que una parte de él se sintió traicionado, ante la evidente elección de Tina al lado de Blaine en todo el asunto de su ruptura. Por eso, a Kurt le sorprendió ver el nombre parpadeando de Tina en su móvil, sobre todo después de la ruptura definitiva con Blaine. Kurt había supuesto que Tina, de nuevo, estaría de parte de Blaine en todo este desagradable asunto y no tenía duda de que Blaine ya le habría contado su versión de los hechos, haciendo quedar a Kurt como el malo de la película.

Después de algunos segundos, Kurt descolgó el teléfono.

"Hola" dijo Kurt intentando que su curiosidad no se dejara entrever a través de su voz.

"¡Hola Kurt!" dijo Tina con un entusiasmo en su voz que descolocó a Kurt.

"Hey, Tina. Cuánto tiempo. ¿Cómo está todo por el McKinley? ¿Preparados para los Nacionales?", preguntó Kurt, prefiriendo llevar al tema a un terreno cómodo.

"Sí, un poco nerviosos y estresados, ya sabes" contestó Tina, sonando un poco nerviosa.

"Me imagino", respondió Kurt, pensando en los días previos a los Nacionales el año anterior, "debe ser una locura. Pero al menos no está Rachel para poner a todos más nerviosos" añadió Kurt con cariño, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa ante la mención de su compañera de piso.

Oyó a Tina reírse desde el otro lado del teléfono.

"Sí" logró decir Tina entre risas, "aunque nos vendría bien su talento", y tras un momento de silencio, añadió "y el tuyo".

"Gracias" contestó Kurt con una sonrisa.

"Kurt, yo…" Tina empezó a decir, deteniéndose y dando un profundo suspiro. "Siento mucho lo que ha pasado entre Blaine y tú. Quería pedirte perdón por no haberte llamado, ahora y la vez anterior" añadió, con su voz temblorosa.

"Gracias Tina. Ha sido duro pero lo estoy superando", Kurt tragó saliva, "al menos ya no lloro por las noches y parece que cada día me siento mejor"

"Kurt, no sé bien lo que pasó para que cortarais. Sólo conozco la versión de Blaine pero me gustaría escuchar la tuya", le pidió Tina.

Después de inhalar profundamente, Kurt le relató a Tina lo que pasó en Nueva York cuando Blaine fue a visitarlo y lo que descubrió de él después de hablar con Jeff. Tina escuchó en silencio toda la historia. Una vez que Kurt ya no supo que más decir se quedó callado, esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

"Kurt", dijo Tina antes de oírla dar una sonora y temblorosa respiración, "no sé qué decir, más que espero que estés bien y que Blaine es un idiota." Kurt se quedó callado. Tras unos instantes, oyó a Tina gritar con indignación, "¡No puedo creer que Blaine me mintiera de esa manera para que tomara partido por él! Lo siento mucho Kurt"

"Tranquila Tina. Ahora ya lo sabes. Lo que me tiene en ascuas es el porqué de tu llamada y tu interés por saber mi versión de los hechos, cuando antes nunca lo hiciste" le reclamó Kurt.

"Blaine y yo fuimos ayer al centro comercial para comprar telas para el vestuario para los Nacionales y nos encontramos con dos de los Warblers allí." Tina hizo una pausa, "digamos que el encuentro no fue muy agradable"

"¿Quiénes eran?" preguntó Kurt con genuina curiosidad.

"Ese chico del pelo rubio, Jeff creo, y Sebastian" Tina respondió.

Kurt inhaló fuertemente antes de preguntar, "¿A qué te refieres con que no fue agradable?"

"Básicamente Blaine se limitó a presumir frente a ellos de que nosotros íbamos a ir a los Nacionales y ellos no…y, luego dijo que con él en el coro la victoria estaba chupada porque había ganado más trofeos que nadie en el Glee Club" dijo Tina negando con la cabeza a pesar de que Kurt no podía verla.

"¡¿Quéee?!" gritó Kurt con asombro. No podía creer que Blaine fuera capaz de tal afirmación, cuando todo el mundo sabía que eso no era cierto.

"Lo que oyes, Kurt" se apresuró a añadir Tina. "Sí, lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió mucho oír eso viniendo de él. Pero eso no fue lo peor…" hizo una pausa.

Kurt se quedó esperando a que su amiga acabara de contarle lo que había pasado. Al no escuchar nada, intervino. "¿Qué pasó?" Tras un sonoro suspiro procedente del otro lado del teléfono, escuchó la voz de Tina.

"Blaine menospreció el talento de los miembros del Glee Club que os graduasteis el año pasado"

Kurt se quedó sin palabras. "¡¿Qué Rachel o Mercedes no tienen talento?!" no pudo evitar exclamar. Sólo podía pensar en cómo era posible que Blaine pudiera menospreciar el talento de Rachel Berry o de Mercedes Jones, sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar que Blaine había menospreciado también su propio talento.

"Exacto, Kurt. Dijo que Rachel tenía talento pero no tanto como él. Y del resto, prácticamente sólo servían para hacer coros. Ni Mercedes, ni Santana, ni Finn, ni Mike …ni siquiera tú."

"¿Qué dijo de mí?" preguntó Kurt casi en un susurro, temiendo escuchar lo que Blaine había dicho.

"Kurt, da igual lo que dijera, de verdad. Olvídalo" dijo Tina, sintiéndose mal por su amigo.

"No, Tina. Necesito saberlo. Últimamente me estoy dando cuenta que no conocía al verdadero Blaine" Y era ya una cuestión de necesidad para Kurt el saber lo que Blaine pensaba _realmente_ de él.

Tras unos momentos de vacilación, Tina dijo con un hilo de voz. "Dijo que sólo servías para hacer coros en el fondo del escenario"

Kurt no sabía que decir. Las palabras no llegaban a su boca y sintió sus ojos humedecerse ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Quería ser fuerte, que lo que Blaine dijera de él no le afectara pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara sobre su mejilla y sintiera como si algo oprimiera su pecho, dificultándole la respiración. Tenía ganas de gritar y dejar escapar en ese grito todo el dolor que sentía en su interior. Sin embargo, se quedó callado, incapaz de decir nada.

"¿Kurt, estás bien?" oyó Kurt que Tina le preguntó desde el otro lado.

Secando sus lágrimas vertidas sobre sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, Kurt tragó saliva antes de ser capaz de responder a su amiga.

"No" dijo con la voz entrecortada. "Pero lo estaré"

Tina sintió una terrible pena por Kurt, queriendo animarlo de alguna manera. "Kurt, no hagas caso de lo que Blaine diga o piense de ti. Me doy cuenta ahora que es un idiota y de todas formas, nadie piensa eso de ti. Incluso ese Warbler te defendió frente a él, diciendo que tenías mucho talento y enfrentándose a Blaine por hablar así de ti."

"¿Jeff me defendió?" preguntó Kurt, intentando calmarse.

"No. Fue Sebastian"

¿Sebastian? ¿Sebastian se había enfrentado a Blaine por defenderle a él?

"¿Sebastian dijo que tenía talento?" preguntó Kurt con incredulidad.

"Sí. Dijo que tu voz era única. Y en el buen sentido" contestó Tina.

¿A Sebastian le gustaba su voz? ¿Pero si siempre se había metido con ella diciendo que era demasiado femenina? Kurt estaba desconcertado y se dio cuenta que por un instante había dejado de pensar en Blaine y toda su atención y preocupación se habían dirigido a Sebastian.

Los pensamientos de Kurt fueron cortados por la voz de Tina. "Y no sólo eso Kurt. Sebastian parecía verdaderamente enojado con Blaine por hablar así de ti. Incluso dijo que él fue un estúpido por tratarte como te trató en el pasado y que tú valías mil veces más que Blaine"

Kurt ahogó un jadeo de asombro ante las palabras de su amiga. No podía creer que Sebastian Smythe hubiera dicho tales cosas de él.

"¿Estás bromeando?" no pudo evitar preguntar.

"No. La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho Kurt. Pero dijo todo eso de ti, tal y como te lo digo." Tras una pausa, Tina añadió, "Blaine es un imbécil. Cortar con él fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer."

Kurt asintió aún demasiado en shock como para escuchar realmente en este punto lo que su amiga estaba diciendo.

"Kurt-" oyó la voz de Tina, empezando a hablar con inseguridad. "Siento mucho haberme puesto de parte de Blaine en vuestra ruptura. Estaba equivocada con respecto a él y lo siento de verdad" acabó con la voz entrecortada. "Sólo espero que podamos recuperar nuestra amistad"

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. "Por supuesto Tina. Yo también me siento como si todo este tiempo hubiera sido engañado por Blaine, así que no puedo culparte por eso"

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que me perdonas?" preguntó Tina.

"No hay nada que perdonar" le respondió Kurt con una sonrisa. Escuchó a Tina soltar una risa de alivio y felicidad al otro lado de la línea.

"Bueno, basta de cosas tristes", le cortó Kurt, "háblame de lo que estáis preparando para los Nacionales"

**K&S**

Una vez que Kurt hubo colgado a Tina después de su conversación, se conectó desde el móvil a su página de Facebook y tras unos minutos de darle vueltas decidió aceptar la solicitud de amistad de Sebastian Smythe. Aún tenía sus dudas al respecto, no en vano, no podía olvidar el pasado entre ellos con tanta facilidad, pero al mismo tiempo, el saber que Sebastian le había defendido frente a Blaine le hacía querer conocer más al chico y saber qué había cambiado en todo este tiempo para provocar un cambio tan grande en el chico de Dalton. Con determinación, hizo lo mismo en twitter, aceptando la petición de seguimiento del Warbler y siguiendo él mismo a Sebastian.


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A.** Hola a todos. Gracias a todos los que dejásteis comentarios en el anterior capítulo :) La respuesta a esta historia está siendo genial, gracias! Bueno, ahora os dejo el siguiente capítulo que no ha quedado ni la mitad de bien de lo que me hubiera gustado, aún así espero que os guste. Ah, y espero comentarios! ;)

**K&S**

* * *

Sebastian apenas podía concentrarse en la clase que le quedaba para terminar el día, desde que había visto en el descanso anterior entre clases, una notificación en su móvil avisándole de que Kurt Hummel había aceptado sus solicitudes de amistad en Facebook y twitter. Se preguntaba qué era lo que le había hecho cambiar de opinión, después de días de ignorar sus solicitudes. Sin embargo, estaba impaciente porque la clase que le quedaba pasara lo más rápido posible, y así poder ir a su habitación y echar un vistazo al perfil de Kurt. Está bien, eso suena un poco a acoso, se dijo Sebastian para sí mismo. No obstante, intentó convencerse de que su anhelo era una reacción normal, repitiéndose que era de lo más normal sentir curiosidad.

Cuando la última clase acabó, recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y salió atropelladamente del aula, ignorando la voz de Nick que se elevaba sobre el resto, preguntándole si quería ir a su habitación con Jeff y Trent para jugar a algún videojuego.

Sebastian entró en su habitación y abrió su portátil. Si podía cotillear en las cuentas de Kurt iba a hacerlo en el dispositivo con la pantalla más grande posible, se dijo para sí mismo. Ingresó en su cuenta de Facebook y vio con una sonrisa satisfecha como entre sus amigos ahora figuraba Kurt Hummel. Entró en la página de Kurt y con alegría vio como ya no aparecía su muro completamente vacío, sino que ahora podía leer los mensajes de Kurt en el mismo.

Lo último publicado era una foto de él con Rachel y Santana vestidos de camareros en lo que parecía ser un dinner. Ambos sonreían desde dentro de la barra, y Kurt se veía bien con su uniforme rojo y negro. _¿Así que Hummel trabajaba con ellas de camarero?_ Ojeando la información de perfil de Kurt vio que ponía que estudiaba en NYADA, por supuesto y que actualmente trabajaba en . Un momento, ¿Vogue? ¿No trabajaba de camarero? Sebastian estaba un poco confuso, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo. También observó como en estado, figuraba como soltero, obviamente.

Tras mirar un poco por encima las últimas actualizaciones de estado de Kurt, presionó en la sección de fotos. Había distintos álbumes de fotos y también de videos, bastante bien organizados, al parecer.

El primer álbum sobre el que presionó decía "New Directions" y tal como imaginó, el álbum contenía fotos de Kurt con los otros miembros del club Glee del McKinley. Sebastian ojeó por encima las fotos y se dio cuenta que en algunas se veía muy joven. Había también algunos videos y clicó sobre el primero. El video empezó a reproducirse. Vio un hombre (el director del coro del McKinley, recordó de haberlo visto en las competiciones) hablando en lo que parecía ser un salón de actos. De repente, las cortinas del salón se abrieron y empezaron a cantar y moverse por el escenario al son de "Push it". Todos iban vestidos con jeans y camisas azules y la voz principal parecían llevarla Berry y el chico de la silla de ruedas que hacía las partes de rap. Eran solo seis cantantes, con lo que Sebastian miró al comentario debajo del video "Actuación New Directions 2010". En un primer momento, Sebastian se rio ante los movimientos pélvicos de los chicos en un intento de que fueran lascivos. Hasta que divisó a Kurt a un lado. Se veía tan joven. Su cabello no estaba peinado hacia arriba, sino que su flequillo caía libre sin ningún producto. Los otros dos únicos chicos en el escenario eran Finn Hudson moviéndose patosamente por el escenario y el chico de la silla de ruedas, con lo que fue fácil para Sebastian fijar su atención sólo en Kurt que meneaba su pelvis de forma frenética. Hubo un momento en que Kurt miró a Finn Hudson con una mirada lasciva y le dio una palmada en el trasero. Sebastian abrió la boca ante la sorpresa. _Un momento, ¿este era el mismo estirado Kurt que había conocido como novio de Blaine? Parecía tan diferente en el video._ De repente, Kurt empezó a gatear por el escenario de forma sexy y Sebastian no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios. Quería tener a Kurt gateando para él de esa forma en una habitación, sólo para él.

Una vez que el video finalizó, pulsó en otro un poco más abajo. Kurt estaba solo en medio de un aula de música, que Sebastian presumió debía tratarse de una sala de ensayos para el coro o algo así. Estaba vestido con jeans no tan ajustados como estaba acostumbrado a verlo, camisa blanca con una corbata negra y una chaqueta roja. Su cabello no caía sobre su frente como en el video anterior. Kurt empezó a hablar y Sebastian prestó atención.

_En el funeral de mi madre, cuando bajaban su cuerpo a la fosa, lloré mucho. _

Sebastian dio un jadeo. ¿La madre de Kurt había muerto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo diablos él no sabía eso de Kurt? La voz del contratenor siguió hablando en el video y Sebastian centró aún más su atención a las palabras del chico.

_Se acabó. Era la última vez que la veía. Recuerdo que miré a mi padre y…quería que me dijera algo, que me hiciera sentir que el mundo no se había terminado. Él me cogió de la mano y apretó. Saber que aquellas manos estaban allí para cuidarme fue suficiente. __Se la dedico a él._

Kurt empezó a cantar "I want to hold your hand". El vídeo estaba grabado sin duda desde un móvil y aunque la calidad no era la mejor, fue suficiente para que Sebastian pudiera escuchar y ver a Kurt con bastante nitidez. Sebastian nunca había escuchado a Kurt cantando un solo y aunque había escuchado su voz en "Into the Groove" o cuando cantó alguna parte en "ABC" para las Regionales del año anterior, esto no tenía nada que ver. La voz de Kurt se elevaba con emoción a través de la letra de Los Beatles y Sebastian pensó que nunca había escuchado una voz tan hermosa antes. Y si esto era escuchándola a través de un móvil con mala calidad, ¿cómo sería escucharla en directo? Intentó evitar sus pensamientos y se centró sólo en escuchar a Kurt, quién parecía sentir cada palabra que salía de sus labios, como si salieran directamente del corazón. Sebastian sintió su pecho apretarse con emoción contenida. Kurt terminó la canción enjugándose algunas lágrimas que sin duda recorrían el rostro del chico, y Sebastian se sorprendió al notar como una lágrima descendía sobre su propia mejilla. Estaba llorando. Sebastian estaba llorando sólo por escuchar a Kurt.

Un remolino de sentimientos confusos se apoderó de Sebastian. La voz de Kurt había sonado tan hermosa y triste. Y Kurt estaba tan hermoso al cantar esa canción que Sebastian se sintió anhelando tener a alguien cantándole una canción de la misma manera, a alguien que sostuviera su mano por una vez y alguien a quién sostenérsela a cambio. Quería tener a Kurt.

Recuerdos de sus encuentros con Kurt golpearon su cabeza, y recordó cuando se había burlado de la voz de Kurt por ser demasiado femenina o solo audible a los perros. Había sido un idiota con Kurt. Un completo idiota. Pero quizás aún no era tarde para enmendar sus errores, pensó Sebastian con esperanzas.

Volvió a la página principal de álbumes y clicó encima de uno que no estaba etiquetado con ningún nombre y aparecieron ante él algunas fotos de Kurt de pequeño. Había una foto con un Kurt de no más de seis o siete años, con una mujer muy guapa con el cabello castaño, del mismo color que Kurt y ojos verdes. Kurt se reía a su lado abrazándola. Sebastian no pudo dejar de pensar que esa mujer debía ser la madre de Kurt. Después había otras fotos de Kurt un poco más mayor con su padre, pero no había más de su madre. ¿A qué edad había perdido Kurt a su madre?, se preguntó Sebastian. El padre de Kurt impresionaba un poco. Era bastante corpulento, pensó Sebastian y no se parecía en nada a Kurt. Iba vestido con camisas a cuadros, jeans sueltos y en todas las fotos aparecía con una gorra sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aspecto rudo, en muchas fotos salía abrazando a Kurt de forma protectora.

Se encontró a sí mismo pensando en sus propios padres. Se habían divorciado cuando Sebastian tenía catorce años. El divorcio le pilló por sorpresa. Sus padres nunca habían sido de los que demuestran su afecto en público y Sebastian sólo los había visto en contadas ocasiones darse un beso casto en la mejilla. Pero nunca los había oído levantar la voz ni discutir. Por ello, cuando le dijeron que se divorciaban, Sebastian no entendió el motivo de tal separación. No parecían llevarse ni mejor ni peor de lo que siempre se habían llevado, al menos a ojos de Sebastian. Tras el divorcio, Sebastian se fue a vivir con su madre, Vivian, a Francia. Viviendo en París, su madre había vuelto a trabajar en el mundo de la moda, donde había trabajado antes de casarse y donde mantuvo contactos que le permitieron volver a hacer pequeñas colaboraciones a su regreso a Francia. Sin embargo, aún dependían de la pensión que su padre, Joseph Smythe, les pasaba mensualmente, quién además se hizo cargo de los costes de la educación de Sebastian. Su madre se volcó en él y éste vio cómo su madre floreció en París. Parecía sonreír mucho más que cuando estaba casada, era más abierta en sus afectos y dio a Sebastian plena libertad y apoyo para explorar su recién descubierta sexualidad. A Sebastian le costó hacer nuevos amigos, ya que no se abría con facilidad a la gente debido a su timidez, _porque sí, ¿quién diría ahora que Sebastian Smythe había sido un chico tímido de catorce años?_ Pero tras el primer año estudiando allí, Sebastian consiguió tener un grupo de amigos que le aceptaban tal y como era por primera vez en su vida. Se podía decir que en París encontró su sitio y su gente, y fue bastante feliz. Hasta que conoció al que sería su primer amor y el chico que rompiera su corazón en mil pedazos.

Hace un año y medio, el padre de Sebastian exigió que éste se trasladara de nuevo a los Estados Unidos para poder graduarse allí y tener acceso a las mejores universidades del país. Obligado a separarse de sus amigos otra vez, y con el corazón hecho trizas, Sebastian volvió a Estados Unidos para estudiar en Dalton. Viniendo de París, una ciudad donde podía ser quién era, con amigos y familia que le querían, Sebastian supuso que el cambio sería grande, pero no imaginaba cuánto. Cuando llegó a Ohio, se encontró pasando de París a uno de los estados más conservadores de Estados Unidos. Su padre, con quién nunca había tenido una relación demasiado afectiva, aunque aceptaba su condición sexual, le exigió comportarse de acuerdo a su apellido –o lo que es lo mismo, "no me importa que seas gay pero no quiero que mis círculos sociales lo sepan. Tengo un prestigio que podría verse dañado." Con esta bienvenida, su padre lo llevó a Dalton, dejándole en un internado en medio de Ohio, sin amigos y sin familia. Se prometió a sí mismo que no sería tan idiota como para volver a exponer su maltrecho corazón para que lo destrozaran de nuevo. Y sí, se había comportado con un idiota con todo el que conoció esos primeros meses en Ohio –su infierno particular- Incluso con un ángel como Kurt. Si hubiera conocido a Kurt en París, antes de Ohio, antes de su gran decepción amorosa, sin duda, le habría pedido para salir, se dijo a sí mismo. Pero el dolor en el corazón de Sebastian, y la pérdida de sus amigos y personas a las que quería en París, le hizo querer proteger su corazón, para que nunca volviera a pasar por lo mismo. _Si no quiero a nadie, no puedo perderlos. Si no entrego mi corazón, no pueden rompérmelo_, se repitió como un mantra desde que llegó a Ohio.

Volviendo a las fotos del álbum en Facebook, divisó una foto de Kurt en lo que parecía ser un taller mecánico. Kurt vestía un mono y tenía el cabello despeinado y grasa por la cara y las manos. Era muy hot. Mirando a su habitación, como si alguien pudiera estar espiándole o algo así, Sebastian guardó la foto de Kurt en su disco duro. ¿Quién habría imaginado que tenía una fantasía morbosa por los mecánicos? Sobre todo, con uno tan caliente como Kurt.

Salió de ese álbum y clicó encima de uno etiquetado como "NYADA". En él, había fotos de Kurt con Rachel y algunos otros chicos que Sebastian presumió debían ser compañeros de clase de Kurt. Se dio cuenta que había cierto chico rubio, alto y bastante caliente que aparecía en bastantes de las fotos con Kurt. Frunciendo el ceño, pasó por una foto de Kurt riendo en un sofá, con este chico_ demasiado_ cerca de él, en opinión de Sebastian. El chico parecía mayor que Kurt y Sebastian no pudo evitar sentir una aversión instantánea por el otro chico, quien quiera que fuese. Tendría que preguntarle a Jeff sin sabía algo de ese chico, se dijo a sí mismo.

Vio que había dos videos en ese álbum "Primera audición" y "Segunda audición". Con curiosidad, clicó en el primer video y reconoció a Kurt en el auditórium del McKinley, donde los Warblers habían actuado para las Regionales del año pasado. Kurt llevaba una capa y una máscara en la cara –el fantasma de la Ópera- reconoció de inmediato Sebastian. Kurt habló al patio de butacas y tras hablar con alguien –una voz de mujer que no salía en pantalla- dijo algo acerca de haber cambiado de idea respecto al tema que iba a interpretar. Voy a hacer "The Boy next door" dijo, mientras aparecían en el escenario detrás de él un coro de chicas con vestidos dorados.

La música empezó a sonar y Kurt arrancó el traje negro que llevaba, mostrando una camisa negra y unos pantalones dorados tan ceñidos a sus piernas que Sebastian se incorporó un poco en su silla para verlo más de cerca. Kurt se contoneaba por el escenario, moviendo las caderas y el culo de forma sexy, estirando sus piernas con flexibilidad, en esos malditos pantalones dorados que mostraban el contorno de lo que parecía ser una impresionante polla. No solo eran los movimientos sexys de Kurt, su voz cantaba el tema de forma perfecta llegando a notas tan altas que Sebastian estaba impresionado, y haciendo giros en su voz increíbles. Todo junto llevó a Sebastian a ponerse medio duro. Sin duda, este video iba a reproducirse muchas veces en el portátil de Sebastian, y en el móvil…y en su cabeza.

El video acabó y con una respiración profunda, Sebastian clicó sobre el otro video. Apareció un auditorio, lleno de gente sentada en los asientos hablando, cuando de repente callaron, mientras Kurt salía al escenario por un lateral. Empezó a hablar y parecía nervioso. A Sebastian no le extrañaba. ¿Una audición delante de tanta gente? Kurt dio instrucciones a la orquesta detrás de él que empezó a tocar los primeros acordes del tema. Kurt estaba solo en el escenario de pie y Sebastian subió el volumen de su portátil. La cámara hizo un zoom centrándose en Kurt, que empezó a cantar y Sebastian reconoció la canción como "Being Alive" del musical The Company. Al principio, Kurt empezó dubitativo y nervioso, pero tras los primeros momentos pareció olvidarse de la gente y simplemente cantaba con emoción, pareciendo sentir la letra que estaba cantando y cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Sebastian podía casi sentir la emoción que Kurt estaba transmitiendo a través de su voz y a medida que llegaba a la última parte de la canción, Sebastian sentía su piel de gallina, un estremecimiento recorriendo su columna vertebral y conteniendo la respiración ante la emoción que sentía al escuchar a Kurt. Cuando este terminó la canción, Kurt estaba llorando y Sebastian sólo podía sentir que Kurt Hummel acababa de exponer su maravilloso corazón en esa canción. El corazón de Sebastian latía fuerte. Tragó saliva ante la revelación que le golpeó como un tren a toda velocidad. Quería saber más de Kurt, quería conocerle. Quería formar parte de su vida.

Sebastian abrió sesión en twitter y le envió un mensaje privado a Kurt, rogando para que Kurt le contestara.

**K&S**

Kurt estaba navegando a través del muro de Facebook de Sebastian queriendo saber más del chico. Se dio cuenta que tenía subidos muchos videos de actuaciones y prácticas de los Warblers, así como de prácticas de Lacrosse. Había fotos en su equipamiento de Lacrosse, el cual le hacía verse muy atractivo (no es que Kurt nunca hubiera negado que Sebastian lo fuera) y también bastantes _selfies_ haciendo caras tontas, ante las cuales Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. Maldita sea, incluso poniendo caras parecía adorable el maldito suricato, pensó Kurt. Había fotos de Sebastian con los que Kurt pensó debían ser miembros de su familia: su mamá, su abuela…No había ninguna foto con su padre, a pesar de que Kurt sabía que estaba vivo, ya que una vez el propio Sebastian presumió de tener un padre fiscal de estado y todo eso. También había fotos con los que parecían ser amigos suyos. En ellas, Sebastian se veía más joven –un par de años, no muchos- y salía sonriendo en todas ellas con una sonrisa real que jamás había visto antes en Sebastian. En alguna foto llevaba gafas, lo cual sorprendió a Kurt mucho. _¿Sebastian usa gafas? Él nunca le había visto con ellas, pero se veía condenadamente lindo._ Kurt sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento de que Sebastian Smythe pudiera ser lindo. No, Sebastian podía ser sexy y un idiota redomado, pero lindo, sin duda no.

También había fotos de paisajes, atardeceres llenos de colores, rayos de luz pasando a través de las hojas de los árboles… Kurt no podía negar que estaba gratamente sorprendido. Había esperado encontrar su Facebook repleto de fotos de él sin camiseta y su muro transformado básicamente en un chat de ligue gay, en el que sus contactos estaban constituidos por posibles ganchos para sus encuentros sexuales. Pero, se encontró con que parecía el muro de alguien completamente normal, es más, alguien mucho más profundo y con sentimientos de lo que Kurt jamás habría pensado que Sebastian podría ser.

Pasando a twitter, Kurt se dio cuenta que Sebastian tenía cuenta en instagram y empezó a seguirle. Esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión pero ahora mismo, su curiosidad por saber más de este Sebastian Smythe, al que parecía no conocer en absoluto, se impuso sobre cualquier cautela que pudiera haber tenido.

De repente, se dio cuenta de un nuevo mensaje privado y lo abrió. Era un mensaje de Sebastian. "Gracias por aceptarme, ¿pero qué te hizo cambiar de idea, después de días de ignorarme?" Kurt se rio entre dientes y respondió. "Tenía curiosidad. Aún puedo echarme para atrás"

Sebastian vio como Kurt contestó su mensaje privado de inmediato. Estaba conectado ahora mismo. Con una sonrisa, tecleó un nuevo mensaje. "Veo que estás conectado, vamos al chat de facebook. Quiero hablar contigo"

Kurt frunció el ceño al ver el nuevo mensaje privado de Sebastian. ¿Chat? ¿Con Sebastian? Era desconcertante que Sebastian quisiera hablar con él, pero por otro lado se moría de curiosidad por saber más de él. "Está bien. Voy a conectarme", envió por mensaje privado en twitter sin saber aún muy bien qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Sebastian esperó tras enviarle la petición de hablar por facebook. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo, temiendo que Kurt se asustara y le borrara de amigos, cuando un nuevo mensaje privado llegó y su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia. _Voy a conectarme_. Sebastian sintió una emoción ante la anticipación de que en breves momentos estaría chateando con el mismísimo Kurt Hummel.

Sebastian abrió el chat de facebook y buscó a Kurt. Lo vio conectado y pulsó para chatear. Por un instante, se sintió muy nervioso. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que hablaba con Kurt desde que pidió perdón tras el intento de suicidio de Dave Karofsky. _Ahora no la cagues_, se dijo para sí mismo.

Kurt conectó el chat de facebook y buscó a Sebastian, dando antes un profundo suspiro. ¿Debería empezar diciendo él algo? ¿O era mejor esperar que Sebastian iniciara la conversación? Esperó unos segundos más antes de decidirse a hablar.

"Sebastian, ¿estás ahí?", tecleó.

Sebastian dio un profundo suspiro al ver el mensaje de Kurt. _"Sí, gracias por aceptar chatear conmigo"._

Kurt apenas podía creer que ese fuera Sebastian Smythe, a juzgar por el tono suave y sinceramente agradecido de su mensaje.

"Bueno," escribió Kurt, "no diré que no me extraña un poco este repentino interés tuyo por hablar conmigo"

Sebastian estaba muy nervioso no sabiendo muy bien cómo empezar a hablar con Kurt. _"Supongo que es muy difícil insultarte a través de 140 caracteres"._

Sebastian esperó la respuesta de Kurt y cuando pasó casi medio minuto sin que Kurt escribiera nada, se puso aún más nervioso por si su comentario lo había molestado _"Lo siento. Era broma"_ respondió Sebastian, _"Supongo que no puedo evitar ser sarcástico a veces, ¿no? Pero aún no me respondiste a la pregunta"_

Kurt por un momento había pensado sinceramente que Sebastian sólo quería burlarse de él e insultarle por chat, pero algo le detuvo de cerrar sesión y se mantuvo a la espera. Cuando vio la disculpa de Sebastian, no pudo evitar dejar que una exhalación profunda, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de estar conteniendo, saliera de sus labios.

"¿Qué pregunta?" tecleó en respuesta Kurt, mientras estaba intentando recordar.

_"El por qué decidiste aceptarme en twitter y facebook"_

"¿Por qué me pediste amistad, para empezar?" preguntó Kurt con curiosidad y recelando de las intenciones de Sebastian.

_"Yo pregunté primero"_ dijo Sebastian a la defensiva.

"¿Qué tenemos, cinco años?"

Sebastian se dio cuenta que sus propios nervios le estaban haciendo ser un imbécil. Relájate, idiota. Esto es lo que has estado esperando. La oportunidad para hablar con Kurt, se dijo a sí mismo.

_"Está bien. Me enteré de tu ruptura con Blaine por Jeff"_

Kurt dio un respingo. Vale, así que era por eso.

"Vale. ¿Quieres burlarte de mí ahora, no? ¿Decirme que al final perdí a Blaine después de todo?" tecleó Kurt. Él sabía que se estaba poniendo muy a la defensiva y que –si lo que le habían contado tanto Jeff como Tina de Sebastian era cierto- éste parecía no ser el mismo idiota que conoció el año pasado, pero aún así no puedo evitar su respuesta.

_"¿Qué? Nooooo. Yo nunca..."_

_"Está bien. Comprendo que pienses eso de mí, pero Kurt, siento cómo que nunca nos dimos la oportunidad de conocernos realmente."_ Sebastian prosiguió, escribiendo con desesperación y maldiciendo que tuviera que transmitir a través de un teclado lo que sentía. Era jodidamente difícil y frustrante.

Kurt estaba realmente desconcertado ante las palabras de Sebastian.

"Pero si siempre dejaste claro que no soportabas mi presencia. ¿Y ahora quieres conocerme?"

Sebastian notó el tono incrédulo en el mensaje de Kurt. Mierda, esto no estaba saliendo como él planeó.

_"Kurt, fui un idiota, especialmente contigo. Y me gustaría cambiar eso. No es cierto que no te soporte"_ Hubo una pausa prolongada en la que ninguno de los dos escribió nada, sólo el cursor parpadeando a la espera de que alguno escribiera algo.

Sebastian se dio cuenta que necesitaba ser sincero con Kurt y tal vez exponerse un poco, si quería que el otro chico confiara en que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

_"Quería pedirte perdón por haber ido detrás de Blaine cuando eráis novios. Sé que nunca te pedí perdón por eso y ahora quiero hacerlo" _

Kurt se preguntó si debía confiar en el arrepentimiento de Sebastian. Recordó la conversación con Jeff, cuando éste le dijo que Sebastian había rechazado tener sexo con Blaine. Eso, sin duda, era un punto a favor de Sebastian para que Kurt lo perdonara. Un pensamiento pasó como un destello por la mente de Kurt.

"Ojalá y me hubieras robado a Blaine entonces. Nunca habría llegado a comprometerme con él." escribió Kurt, conteniendo las lágrimas.

_"Lo siento Kurt. De verdad. Pero yo me alegro de no haberlo conseguido_,_ porque entonces no tendría ninguna esperanza de que algún día puedas perdonarme"_

Kurt exhaló con fuerzas ante las palabras de Sebastian. "¿Quieres en serio que te perdone?"

_"Es lo que más deseo ahora mismo" _

Kurt se sintió abrumado ante la declaración de Sebastian. "Está bien. Te perdono. Pero sigue resultándome raro chatear contigo"

Sebastian notó como un peso hundía su corazón ante las palabras de Kurt. Está claro que ya es muy tarde, pensó con tristeza.

_"Gracias por perdonarme. Y lo entiendo. No te molestaré más"_

"No. No es eso"

Kurt decidió sincerarse con Sebastian respecto a lo desconcertado que estaba respecto a él. Quería, más que nada, averiguar más de Sebastian. "Si acepté tu solicitud fue porque Tina me contó cómo me defendiste en el centro comercial" Sebastian no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se hiciera cada vez más amplia en su rostro.

_"No fue nada"_ tecleó aún sonriendo.

"Sí, si lo fue. Lo fue para mí. Pero todavía no entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Tú y yo no somos amigos"

Esa última afirmación, por alguna razón hizo a Sebastian sentirse mal consigo mismo.

_"Eso es algo que quiero intentar cambiar"_

"¿Qué?"

Por un instante, el pánico se apoderó de Sebastian, pero fue solo un instante. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se abría a otra persona, que parecía estar desentrenado. Es Kurt, puedes hacerlo, oyó una voz en su cabeza.

_"Quiero que seamos amigos, Kurt. ¿Podemos hacerlo? ¿Empezar de cero?"_

Kurt aún estaba confuso, sin entender la insistencia de Sebastian en que fueran amigos.

"Sigo sin entender este repentino interés, ¿Por qué querrías ser amigo mío?"

Sebastian suspiró. Pensó, ahora o nunca. Porque eres especial, oyó como una voz en su cabeza le decía, sin embargo, escribió con sus dedos temblando un poco "_Porque el año que viene voy a ir a Nueva York a estudiar y no conozco a nadie allí. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos"_

Kurt se quedó sin saber qué decir, parpadeando rápidamente y preguntándose si había leído bien.

"¿En serio? Bueno, supongo que… no sé"

Sebastian no escribió nada en respuesta y Kurt aún seguía dándole vueltas a lo que Sebastian acababa de decirle.

"¿Pero…podrías hacer amigos nuevos? ¿Por qué yo?"

Sebastian se tensó al instante, pensando en cómo salir del paso sin exponer demasiado su interés por Kurt.

_"Porque eres buena persona. Alguien en quién se puede confiar",_ Sebastian frunció un poco el ceño ante su afirmación pero era mejor que soltar alguna de las suyas, que en este momento, por mucho que le encantara el tira y afloja que tenía con Kurt, no creyó que fuera un buen momento para ello.

Kurt sintió una calidez en su pecho ante las palabras que veía escritas en su pantalla. ¿Sebastian confiaba en él? ¿Pero si apenas se conocían? Debía haber un truco, algo oculto tras todo esto.

"¿Esto no será una broma, Sebastian?, porque si lo es te juro que me las pagarás"

_ "¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo me lo harías pagar?" _

"Sebastian! Eres el mismo idiota de siempre!" Kurt escribió, aunque no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor subiera por sus mejillas ante el coqueteo descarado de Sebastian.

_"Era una broma. He cambiado, Kurt. Ya no soy tan idiota como cuando te conocí, al menos eso me gusta pensar. Aunque sigo siendo sarcástico a veces y voy a soltar de las mías. No puedo evitarlo!…si te atreves a lidiar con eso…"_

"Ahora me estás retando porque sabes que no podré resistirme a un reto"

_"Jeje. A lo mejor sí que nos conocemos un poco mejor de lo que creemos ;)"_

Ahora, definitivamente, Kurt sentía curiosidad por saber más de Sebastian. Por otro lado, si Kurt había podido perdonar a Dave, quién se portó con Kurt mil veces peor que Sebastian, ¿por qué no podía también darle una oportunidad a Sebastian? Al fin y al cabo, a parte de los insultos que se lanzaban ambos, Sebastian no le había hecho nada malo directamente.

"Está bien. Podemos intentar ser amigos", se mordió el labio inferior mientras enviaba el mensaje.

La sonrisa de Sebastian le llegaba ahora a sus ojos, sintiendo una alegría que inundaba su pecho, como hacía mucho tiempo no se había sentido.

_"Gracias, Kurt. Por darme la oportunidad"_

"Está bien" escribió Kurt, sintiendo un poco de calor subiendo a sus mejillas. Gracias a dios que estaban solo chateando y Sebastian no podía verle en este momento, pensó. Hizo un carraspeo, quitándose el azoramiento repentino que había sentido e intentó quitarle seriedad a la conversación.

"Si vamos a ser amigos, deberíamos saber más cosas el uno del otro"

_"Me parece una excelente idea. Mmnn, háblame de Nueva York, de lo que estás haciendo allí"._

Kurt se trasladó a apoyarse sobre el cabecero de su cama con su portátil sobre el regazo, para escribir con más comodidad, mientras le contaba a Sebastian sobre NYADA, Vogue, su trabajo en el dinner y sobre todo, de su convivencia con Rachel y Santana. Sebastian le hacía comentarios divertidos de vez en cuando y Kurt se sorprendió ante la facilidad de la conversación entre ambos. Hacía días que Kurt no se había reído de esa forma. Sebastian le contó a Kurt chismes de Dalton y de los Warblers.

No tocaron temas de su vida privada, pero ambos disfrutaron de la primera conversación sincera entre ellos.

Después de una hora chateando, Sebastian se dio cuenta que tenía que ir al comedor para la cena y con pesar se lo hizo saber a Kurt.

_"Hablaremos otro día, ¿no?" _

"Claro, eso me gustaría" respondió Kurt.

_"Mañana por la tarde tengo entrenamiento de Lacrosse, pero ¿te iría bien pasado mañana a la misma hora?"_ Sebastian preguntó, esperando la respuesta de Kurt, apenas sin respirar.

"Sí, creo que sí. Te dejaré un mensaje en twitter para confirmarlo"

Hubo un silencio, como si ninguno quisiera despedirse del otro.

_"Que descanses princesa :P"_ añadió Sebastian.

"No me llames Princesa, Suricato" escribió Kurt, aunque se estaba riendo.

_"No me parezco a un Suricato"_

"Pues yo creo que sois casi gemelos. Buenas noches Sebastian"

_"Adiós Kurt". _

Con esto, Kurt cerró el chat de facebook, todavía riéndose ante el final de su conversación con Sebastian. Tras ello, abrió Twitter y escribió "Siempre he creído que los suricatos son lindos".

Sebastian que acababa de cerrar facebook, estaba revisando su Twitter antes de dirigirse al comedor, cuando vio el tweet de Kurt. Su sonrisa que aún no se había borrado del todo del rostro de Sebastian se hizo aún más amplia y respondió al tweet de Kurt: "Síiiiiiiii, lo sabía :P"

Después se tiró sobre su cama boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	7. Chapter 7

**N.A.** Hola a todos! Como siempre agradecer a todos los que seguís esta historia y a los que dejáis comentarios capítulo tras capítulo. Me animáis a seguir escribiendo. Aquí viene un capítulo que considero bastante importante para la historia. Espero que os guste y espero vuestros comentarios! ;)

**K&S**

* * *

En las dos siguientes semanas, Kurt y Sebastian chatearon por Facebook dos veces más. También se dejaron tweets coquetos –a veces poco sutiles- como ese día en el que Sebastian había visto en Facebook un video de una actuación de los Cheerios en la que Kurt era la estrella indiscutible, saltando, estirándose y arqueándose en ese uniforme que marcaba a la perfección su silueta, de una forma que hizo que Sebastian no pudiera evitar masturbarse ante la divina visión. Y ahí iba la que debía ser su fantasía morbosa con Kurt número…¡demonios, ya había perdido la cuenta!

También se dio la circunstancia de que Kurt colgó un ensayo de "Pamela Lansbury" en su cuenta de youtube, enlazándolo posteriormente a twitter, y cuando Sebastian lo vio se dio cuenta de que ese chico, Elliott, coqueteaba descaradamente con Kurt. Sebastian maldijo el hecho de que él estuviera todavía en Ohio, atrapado entre los muros de Dalton, mientras que Kurt estaba en Nueva York tan caliente y sexy cómo él era y rodeado de tantos tipos gays y fuera del armario como pudiera imaginar.

Esa tarde, Kurt estaba en Vogue, terminando un trabajo que le habían encargado y pensando en Sebastian, con el que tenía programado un chat esa misma noche. En ninguna de sus anteriores charlas habían llegado a tocar temas demasiado personales, pero Kurt se había sentido tan a gusto que se dio cuenta de que ansiaba saber más del misterio que era para él Sebastian Smythe. El chico no era tan desagradable como Kurt habría podido pensar, es más, Kurt encontró a Sebastian divertido, inteligente y si bien era cierto que su sarcasmo y burlas salían a la luz de vez en cuando, Kurt se dio cuenta que eran más juguetonas que otra cosa.

"Kurt, puedes venir a mi despacho un momento", la voz de Isabelle desde la puerta, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Kurt se levantó y siguió a Isabelle a su despacho, sentándose frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa.

"Kurt, tengo una propuesta que hacerte"

"¿De qué se trata?", Kurt preguntó enarcando una ceja.

"Anna me ha encargado que hagamos un reportaje de moda masculina para la página web. Hemos de buscar a un modelo masculino joven y Anna quiere alguien desconocido. Una cara nueva. Bueno…yo he pensado si te gustaría ser esa cara", dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa.

Kurt se quedó sin habla. Mientras escuchaba a Isabelle hablar sobre el reportaje, había pensado que le pediría que le ayudara a preparar el mismo, pero nunca a que fuera el modelo para éste.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Kurt, todavía sin saber que decir.

Isabelle dejó escapar una pequeña risa. "¿Qué si quieres ser el modelo para el reportaje?"

"Pero…yo no soy modelo", contestó Kurt, aún sabiendo que era algo obvio que Isabelle ya sabía.

Isabelle se rió esta vez más fuerte. "Ya lo sé, pero Anna quiere una cara nueva y yo creo que lo harías muy bien"

"Pero si yo…los modelos son guapos y sofisticados y yo…yo soy…sólo soy yo" respondió Kurt escéptico.

"Kurt, eres muy guapo. Y yo creo que das muy bien el tipo de modelo"

Kurt no respondió. Se quedó parpadeando a Isabelle, sin saber que añadir.

"Mira, no tienes por qué darme una respuesta ahora. Piénsatelo y dame una respuesta mañana, ¿vale?" Isabelle se quedó mirando a Kurt, esta vez seria y añadió, "Debemos hacer el reportaje fotográfico la semana que viene y si tú no quieres tendré que buscar a otro, pero yo creo que es una gran oportunidad, Kurt"

Kurt asintió a las palabras de Isabelle, "Está bien, lo pensaré. Mañana te diré lo que decida"

Con eso, Kurt se levantó de la silla y volvió a su escritorio aunque le resultó difícil volver a concentrarse en el trabajo a medio hacer. Después de una hora más bien poco productiva, llegó la hora de marcharse y recogió las cosas para volver a casa.

**K&S**

* * *

Después de cenar, Sebastian se encontraba en su cuarto, esperando ansioso para su cita para chatear con Kurt. Jeff iba a estar un rato en el cuarto de Nick, así que tenía la habitación para él solo. Había estado dándole vueltas a la forma en que podía pedirle a Kurt que dejaran los chats por Facebook y pasaran a hacer llamadas por Skype. Ansiaba poder ver a Kurt y escuchar su voz, pero tenía miedo que Kurt rechazara dar ese paso. La última vez que había visto a Kurt había sido en la pedida de mano de Blaine y apenas había podido verlo con detenimiento, debido a que en aquella ocasión había demasiada gente y no pudo acercarse a Kurt. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido muchas ganas de hacerlo, después de verle aceptar la propuesta de Blaine. En ese momento, se había escabullido, perdiéndose entre la multitud y deslizándose a su habitación de nuevo. Pero tenía el ligero recuerdo de haber visto a Kurt increíble en ese traje azul.

Esa tarde, Sebastian había estado pensando en que cómo pedirle a Kurt hablar por Skype y se le había ocurrido una idea, y aunque implicaba una pequeña mentirijilla, cada vez le parecía más tentadora la idea. Uno de sus compañeros de lacrosse, no había podido entrenar esa semana debido a un pequeño esguince en la muñeca y a Sebastian se le ocurrió usar eso para conseguir la sesión por Skype.

Se dirigió al baño, dentro de su habitación, y abrió el paquete de vendas que había comprado en la farmacia esa misma tarde y con cuidado, se vendó la muñeca y parte de la mano derecha. Le resultó un poco difícil hacerlo con la mano izquierda pero cuando terminó y observó el resultado, estaba más que satisfecho. Su idea consistía en decirle a Kurt que se había hecho daño en la muñeca y le iba mal escribir en el teclado. Sebastian esperaba que funcionara y que Kurt no cancelara la sesión de chat sin acceder a la llamada por Skype.

Faltaba media hora para que chatearan y Sebastian decidió mandarle un mensaje privado a Kurt. "Me hice daño en la muñeca derecha durante la práctica de Lacrosse y me duele al escribir en el teclado. Pero quiero hablar contigo. ¿Te importaría hacerlo por Skype?", después de leerlo un par de veces lo envió.

Diez minutos después de que Sebastian enviara el mensaje, Kurt se conectó a su portátil y vio el mensaje privado de Sebastian. Sin pensar, respondió con otro mensaje, "¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?".

Sebastian vio el mensaje de Kurt y sonrió al ver que Kurt ya estaba conectado. "Sólo una torcedura, pero duele un poco. Entonces, ¿skype?"

Kurt se quedó pensando. No había visto a Sebastian desde que había pedido perdón a todos, después del intento de suicidio de David. Sabía que había estado en la pedida de mano pero, sinceramente no era muy consciente de quién había ido y quién no. "¿Con webcam conectada?" preguntó Kurt. No sabía si Sebastian sólo querría audio. "Claro, ¿por qué no?" Kurt vio la respuesta de Sebastian e inmediatamente se levantó y se acercó a su espejo. Llevaba sus ropas de pijama que consistían en unos pantalones sueltos y una camiseta de manga corta negra. Se había duchado y su cabello no estaba peinado. De repente, sintió que los nervios se apoderaban de él, pero por otro lado había estado esperando hablar con Sebastian desde hacía varios días y el simple pensamiento de cancelarlo le hizo sentir una sensación de pesar aumentando en su pecho.

Kurt volvió al portátil y vio como Sebastian le había dejado varios mensajes.

"¿Kurt?"

"Todavía estás ahí ¿verdad?"

"Si no quieres, está bien" Sebastian había sentido casi terror al ver que Kurt no decía nada desde que él había confirmado lo de la webcam.

"Sí, sí, claro que estoy aquí. Es solo que voy en pijama" escribió Kurt.

Sebastian suspiró de alivio al ver que Kurt aún seguía conectado. Se rio ante las palabras de Kurt. "Kurt, yo también voy en pijama. No pasa nada", escribió.

Kurt se sintió un poco tonto por sus escrúpulos para hablar con Sebastian pero al final se sacudió la cabeza y pensó que tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él. Además, si se había hecho daño, por webcam podría ver si realmente había sido solo una torcedura sin importancia o era algo más, se dijo para sí mismo. No es que se preocupara, pero bueno.

"Está bien. Hablemos por Skype. Mi cuenta es KurtEHummel"

Sebastian estaba ahora sonriendo de alegría y anticipación. "Ok, voy, yo soy SebSx"

Kurt no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el nombre de usuario de Sebastian, mientras abría Skype e iniciaba sesión. Después de un momento vio como Sebastian (o SebSx) le llamaba e inspiró y exhaló un par de veces antes de aceptar la llamada.

La ventana de Skype se abrió y Sebastian vio la imagen de Kurt que sonreía al otro lado con timidez. _Oh, Dios mío_, pensó Sebastian. _Es más hermoso de lo que recordaba. O quizás está más hermoso._ Sus cachetes parecían haber perdido grasa y las líneas de su mandíbula parecían ahora más perfiladas. El cabello de Kurt, en lugar de lucirlo perfectamente peinado como siempre lo había visto, estaba un poco más descuidado, con puntas a un lado y a otro, dándole a Kurt un aspecto salvaje y sexy que a Sebastian le hizo pensar cómo Kurt se vería después del sexo; la camiseta negra que llevaba era de manga corta y permitía a Sebastian ver la piel desnuda de los brazos de Kurt mucho más de lo que jamás los había visto.

Cuando Kurt vio el rostro de Sebastian al otro lado de la pantalla no pudo dejar de pensar que se veía tan guapo y sexy como siempre. Su cabello no estaba peinado como él estaba acostumbrado a verlo, sino que lo llevaba más suelto, menos repeinado y sin duda le quedaba muy bien. Llevaba una camiseta de color gris de manga larga que sin embargo, era lo suficientemente ajustada como para marcar los músculos de los brazos torneados de Sebastian. Volviendo a mirar su rostro, vio en él una sonrisa cálida que hizo a Kurt sentir un hormigueo en su estómago.

Ambos se habían quedado mirándose el uno al otro sin decirse nada, simplemente observando al otro en silencio. Sebastian, de repente fue consciente de que se había quedado mirando a Kurt casi sin pestañear y dio un carraspeo, lo que pareció sacar también a Kurt del aturdimiento.

"Hey" saludó Sebastian con una sonrisa, acomodando el portátil encima de su regazo.

"Hola" le devolvió el saludo Kurt, con su voz apenas audible.

"Hola" volvió a decir Sebastian un poco torpemente.

Kurt dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa que a Sebastian le pareció simplemente adorable. "¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?"

Sebastian se tensó por un momento. _Claro, la mano_. "Oh, nada. Me torcí la muñeca jugando a lacrosse, pero en unos días estará bien" dijo Sebastian alzando la muñeca un poco para que Kurt pudiera verla vendada.

"¿Te duele mucho?", preguntó Kurt a media voz. Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto al oír la voz de Kurt. Era tan dulce. ¿Cómo alguna vez podía haberse burlado de su voz?

"No, sólo un poquito" respondió, dando una amplia sonrisa a Kurt. Se sentía un poco mal al mentir sobre lo de la muñeca pero no se le había ocurrido otra forma de conseguir hablar por Skype. Se dijo a sí mismo que cuando hubiera la confianza suficiente entre ellos le confesaría a Kurt su pequeño engaño con respecto a su muñeca.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal fue tu día?", preguntó Sebastian no sabiendo muy bien como romper el hielo. Todavía le resultaba extraña la forma en que Kurt y él habían empezado a hablar a través de Facebook y ahora por Skype.

Kurt dio una mueca antes de responder, "Bien, supongo. Isabelle, mi jefa, me ha hecho hoy una propuesta y tengo que darle una respuesta mañana y la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de qué hacer", acabó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué propuesta? Digo, si se puede saber…", preguntó Sebastian con curiosidad, pero no queriendo presionar demasiado a Kurt.

Kurt apretó los labios, como si estuviera cavilando algo. "Anna Wintour, la editora jefa de Vogue, le ha encargado un reportaje para la página web y quieren una cara nueva y…me ha propuesto hacer de modelo"

"Wow, Kurt. ¡Eso es genial!" gritó Sebastian. Después de un instante, viendo que Kurt seguía mirándolo con expresión preocupada, preguntó: "¿Por qué no te veo emocionado con la idea?"

"No sé si voy a aceptar", respondió Kurt negando con la cabeza.

"Espera", dijo Sebastian colocándose de nuevo el portátil de modo que estuviera más cerca de la webcam. "¿y por qué no ibas a aceptar? Digo, es una oportunidad única, ¿no?"

Kurt levantó la mirada para hacer contacto visual con Sebastian antes de volver a bajar la mirada y morderse el labio. "Yo no soy modelo, Sebastian"

"Bueno, pero tú mismo dijiste que no quieren alguien con experiencia, que quieren una cara nueva"

"Aún así. Yo no doy el tipo. ¿O acaso no has visto a los modelos?", dijo Kurt, negando con la cabeza. "Ellos son sofisticados, elegantes-"

"Vamos, Kurt", le interrumpió Sebastian, "si hay alguien que saber llevar la ropa con elegancia, ese eres tú. Eso no te supondrá ningún problema" dijo entre risas.

"Pero yo no soy guapo. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Tengo una cara demasiado gay"

"Kurt, mírame" gritó Sebastian casi desesperadamente. Kurt alzó poco a poco la mirada hacia Sebastian. "Eso fue una idiotez de las mías. Fue sólo para meterme contigo. En realidad nunca lo dije en serio. ¿Me crees, verdad?" preguntó Sebastian con esperanza en su voz.

"Pero…"

"Kurt, tú me dijiste que parecía un suricato y tenía dientes de caballo. ¿En realidad lo dijiste en serio?", preguntó Sebastian con determinación.

Kurt se rio. "No, por supuesto que no. Fue solo para meterme contigo"

"¿Lo ves? No debes hacer caso de las tonterías que nos dijimos en medio de nuestras peleas" dijo Sebastian. Luego hubo una pausa en la que Sebastian pareció meditar algo, antes de añadir, "Menos mal que lo de los dientes de caballo no era en serio, porque después de que me lo dijeras estuve días mirándome los dientes para ver si eran realmente demasiado grandes"

Kurt soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de Sebastian, que al verlo y escuchar su risa contagiosa no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

"Eso está mejor. No quiero verte con el ceño fruncido, Kurt"

Kurt se calmó hasta que su risa desapareció, pero entonces volvió a agachar la cabeza y frunció de nuevo el ceño. "Pero los modelos son sexys y yo no lo soy" dijo con casi un susurro.

"¡¿Qué!?" gritó Sebastian. "Kurt, mírame", repitió Sebastian.

Kurt levantó lentamente la vista para mirar a Sebastian de nuevo, cuya expresión desde el otro lado de la pantalla era seria y determinada. "Eres sexy, Kurt"

Kurt dio una risa con amargura. "No, no lo soy. Lo sé muy bien."

"¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?" preguntó Sebastian.

"Blaine me lo dijo. Que no era sexy"

"!¿Quéeee?! ¿Estás bromeando, no?"

"No" dijo Kurt, negando con la cabeza. "Me dijo que cuando intentaba ser sexy, mi cara parecía como si tuviera gases", confesó Kurt a media voz y sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Sebastian sólo parpadeaba mirando a Kurt, cuando de repente su expresión cambió a una de furia, "¡Maldito imbécil!" gritó, mientras se pasó la mano por su cabello. Kurt le miraba con asombro. "¡No puedes hacer caso de lo que te dijera ese enano!"

"Pero…"

"No, Kurt. Eres jodidamente sexy, y créeme que sé de lo que hablo"

"Te agradezco el esfuerzo, pero yo sé que no lo soy. Blaine me lo dijo antes de que empezáramos a salir"

Sebastian se pasó la mano por el rostro en un gesto de preocupación y se quedó mirando a Kurt fijamente, quién se mordía el labio y parecía no atreverse a mirarle abiertamente. Sebastian sintió que su corazón se apretaba ante la confesión de Kurt y un dolor de un recuerdo doloroso similar atravesó su pecho.

"No puedes hacer caso de lo que te dijera ese idiota. Eres tremendamente sexy, Kurt. Mucho más sexy que Blaine y ¿sabes lo que yo creo?" Kurt negó con la cabeza, mirando a Sebastian dubitativamente, "que Blaine era muy consciente de ello y por eso te dijo lo que te dijo"

"No te entiendo", dijo con un hilo de voz Kurt.

Sebastian dio un sonoro suspiro. "Que te dijo eso para minar tu seguridad en ti mismo, Kurt. Para que creyeras que eras poca cosa y que nunca podrías conseguir algo mejor que él. Para tenerte comiendo de su mano"

Kurt dio un jadeo ahogado y el terror empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Pero se obligó a escuchar a Sebastian que seguía hablando.

"…y te lo dijo antes de empezar a salir contigo. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía el maldito desgraciado." Dijo Sebastian con un tono de amargura.

"No" ahogó un sollozo Kurt, "no puede ser cierto"

"Kurt, eres muy sexy y eso nadie lo rebatirá"

"Pero tú siempre decías que él era sexy y yo era sólo-"

"¡Calla, Kurt!" gritó Sebastian, "no me hagas recordar mis estúpidas palabras" Sebastian se acercó a la pantalla, mirando a Kurt intensamente, "siempre te consideré mucho más sexy que Blaine pero fui a por él porque me había propuesto llevarlo de vuelta a Dalton y …" Sebastian agachó la cabeza con vergüenza, "romper vuestra relación era parte del plan que tracé para conseguirlo. Por favor, perdóname. Todas las cosas horribles que te dije fueron solo para conseguir a Blaine de vuelta en Dalton. Si hubiera sabido lo imbécil que era Blaine y como te trataba, nunca habría dicho ninguna de las cosas que te dije"

Kurt podía sentir la verdad, pesar y esperanza en la voz de Sebastian. Pero algo dentro de él, se negaba a creer que Blaine hubiera minado su confianza en sí mismo premeditadamente. Tenía que confiar al menos en que Blaine le amó de forma generosa, tal y como él lo había hecho, al menos por un tiempo.

"No puedo creer que Blaine me mintiera para minar mi confianza. Eso es-"

"Sé que duele Kurt, pero nadie en su sano juicio diría que no eres sexy. Quién lo diga miente y está claro que Blaine te mintió por un motivo"

"¡Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que lo hizo para pisotear mi confianza! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso tan a la ligera!" chilló Kurt, no pudiendo a estas alturas detener las lágrimas que empujaban por derramarse de sus ojos.

"Porque he pasado por ello"

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, tan sólo escuchándose las respiraciones pesadas de cada uno.

"¿Qué?", fue lo único que salió de los labios de Kurt.

Sebastian sintió que el pánico se extendía por todo su cuerpo, agarrotando sus músculos y le costaba respirar. Esto era algo muy personal. Lo que más había intentado ocultar a cualquiera que le conociese y lo que había intentado enterrar en el fondo de su mente y su corazón. Pero delante de él podía ver a Kurt, con ojos suplicantes y sus mejillas bañadas de las lágrimas derramadas y su corazón dio un vuelco, que le hizo obligarse a serenarse. Era Kurt, podía confiar en él. Y necesitaba desesperadamente restaurar su confianza.

"Cuando tenía 15 años, conocí a un chico en Francia" la voz de Sebastian era temblorosa, pero se obligó a continuar, "Fue mi primer y único novio hasta la fecha. Él era mayor que yo y me hizo sentir que era poca cosa para él. Fue poco a poco, pero…al final, no podía imaginar que podría hacer sin él, no podía vivir sin él y cuando me dejó como si yo no hubiera significado nada…era como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto. Mi madre me mandó a psicólogos. Y al final entendí que estaba mejor sin él, que yo valía mucho más, pero ya nunca volví a ser el chico que era antes. El chico que conociste un año después en Lima era el resultado de lo que me pasó. Me prometí a mí mismo que nunca me volverían a hacer daño. Me endurecí, Kurt." Sebastian volvió a mirar intensamente a Kurt, "no quiero que te pase lo mismo"

"Sebastian" Kurt sollozó, apenas capaz de decir nada más.

"Muy poca gente lo sabe, sólo algunos amigos que dejé en Francia y mi madre lo saben" dijo Sebastian.

"Gracias por confiar en mí para contármelo"

"Quizás algún día te cuente toda la historia", Sebastian dio una pequeña sonrisa hacia Kurt. "Pero sé sincero conmigo, Kurt y dime que él no te ha hecho sentir cómo si no pudieras conseguir nada mejor que él"

Kurt empezó a pensar en todas las veces que Blaine le había hecho sentir cómo si Kurt debiera estarle agradecido por estar con él y de repente, recordó las palabras que le dijo a su padre justo antes de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Blaine _"nunca encontraré a nadie que me quiera cómo él" _Un jadeo roto salió de sus labios y levantó la vista hacia Sebastian que le miraba sin quitar sus ojos de su rostro "¿Crees que lo que Blaine me ha hecho es lo mismo que …"

"Henri, su nombre era Henri" dijo Sebastian con una mueca.

Kurt suspiró, "¿...que Henri hizo contigo?"

"Sí", dijo Sebastian mientras asentía.

"Puede que tengas razón. Creo que tengo mucho en qué pensar, pero me duele la idea de que Blaine no me haya querido"

"No estoy diciendo que no te haya querido, Kurt. Sólo que su forma de amar es egoísta y destructiva para ti."

El silencio se hizo entre ambos durante unos segundos, cuando Sebastian de repente añadió: "¿Sabes?" dijo Sebastian con un tono de voz más alegre, "he estado viendo los videos que tienes en facebook" dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Kurt salió de su ensimismamiento y no pudo evitar sonreír, "¿Ah si?", preguntó, su cabeza en seguida imaginándose a Sebastian viendo sus actuaciones. Le parecía casi irreal.

"Sip. Y hay algunos que me han gustado mucho…de hecho, hay algunos que son una fantástica muestra de lo que es ser sexy, Kurt Hummel", dijo, acabando con una risa juguetona.

Kurt no pudo evitar que el rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas, mientras negaba con la cabeza agachada, intentando evitar mirar a Sebastian.

Sebastian, al ver el rubor de Kurt extendiéndose por su rostro, no pudo dejar de pensar que era algo adorable y de alguna manera caliente, y aún le gustó más la idea de que había sido él el causante de ese rubor, por lo que le había dicho a Kurt. Empezó a preguntarse hasta dónde se extendería el mismo e imaginó formas de hacer que Kurt se ruborizase de forma aún más profunda. Imágenes de él besando y tocando a Kurt llegaron como un torrente a su cerebro. Tuvo que dar un profundo suspiro para eliminar tales visiones de su cabeza, antes de hablar.

"Tienes una voz increíble, por cierto", su voz salió algo entrecortada.

Kurt levantó la vista de nuevo para mirar a Sebastian, "¿en serio?"

Sebastian asintió, "Lo digo muy en serio. No sé cómo alguna vez pude burlarme de tu voz. Otra de mis muchas idioteces, supongo" dijo mientras sonreía.

Las mejillas de Kurt volvieron a ruborizarse, mientras sonreía con timidez y la sonrisa de Sebastian se hizo aún más amplia en su rostro.

"Prométeme que vas a considerar en serio lo de aceptar la propuesta para hacer de modelo" dijo Sebastian, poniéndose de nuevo un poco más serio.

"Te prometo que lo voy a pensar", contestó Kurt. Luego, frunció el ceño y añadió, "no es que tenga mucho tiempo para pensar, sin embargo. Mañana debo dar la respuesta"

"Creo que es algo que puede hacerte mucho bien…para tu confianza y todo eso" dijo Sebastian. "Eres muy atractivo, Kurt"

"¡Vale! ¡Ya basta de decirme esas cosas!" gritó Kurt, sin embargo su actitud era ligera y un poco avergonzada ante los elogios que estaba recibiendo, mientras se reía y negaba con la cabeza mirando a Sebastian.

"Está bien" dijo Sebastian mientras alzaba sus manos en señal de rendición. Sebastian miró la hora en su ordenador y se dio cuenta que Jeff debía estar a punto de regresar. "Jeff debe estar a punto de volver y he de acabar una redacción todavía, pero espero que mañana me digas si aceptaste o no. Estaré esperando para saberlo durante todo el día"

"Oh, bueno. Hasta la noche no podré conectarme", Kurt añadió con pesar.

"¿Y por qué no me envías un mensaje al móvil para saberlo?" le preguntó Sebastian, quién era muy consciente que Kurt y él aún no habían intercambiado números de teléfono, pero decidió jugársela, viendo como ésta podía ser su mejor oportunidad para conseguir el número de Kurt.

"No tengo tu número, tonto. No hemos intercambiado números de teléfono", reprendió Kurt a Sebastian con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, ¿y por qué no lo hacemos?", pidió Sebastian en un tono seductor que hizo que Kurt sintiera mariposas en su estómago.

"Oh, yo…bueno yo…" Kurt balbuceó.

Sebastian dio una sonora carcajada. "Vamos, Kurt. Ya hemos hablado por Skype con webcam, no creo que sea algo muy diferente" dijo Sebastian, queriendo quitarle importancia al hecho para que Kurt se relajara.

"Está bien", suspiró Kurt, "tienes razón" Kurt a continuación escribió su número y se lo envió como texto por Skype. Al verlo, Sebastian sonrió y tomó su móvil, introduciendo el número y guardándolo en contactos. A continuación, envió un mensaje con su móvil a Kurt.

Kurt agarró su teléfono cuando sonó desde donde estaba, encima de su cama. Sonrió al ver el mensaje: _"Eres sexy, Kurt. Puedes hacerlo. Te lo mereces"._ Alzó sus ojos de inmediato a Sebastian que lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Y eso?", preguntó Kurt con una risa.

"Ahora tienes mi número. Y ese mensaje es para que lo mires de vez en cuando mientras te piensas lo de aceptar la propuesta de Vogue. Un recordatorio," Sonrió Sebastian, antes de añadir, "por si te entran dudas"

Kurt sonrió mientras negaba su cabeza con resignación.

"Gracias Sebastian. Por tus palabras, por tus ánimos. Por todo"

"No" contestó Sebastian, "gracias a ti por dejarme ser tu amigo"

Kurt se quedó mirando a Sebastian y de repente sintió una opresión en su pecho que no podía entender del todo, como si en ese momento hubiera sido consciente de algo y le hubiera golpeado de lleno.

"Bueno, será mejor que deje que vayas a terminar tu redacción" dijo Kurt, intentando dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de sentir ante las palabras de Sebastian.

"Sí", asintió Sebastian. "Buenas noches, Kurt"

"Buenas noches, Sebastian"

Parecía como si ninguno tuviera intención de cerrar sesión y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad, antes de que Sebastian pulsara al botón y la pantalla negra apareciera frente a Kurt.

Kurt se tumbó en su cama, cerrando sus ojos y pensando en toda su conversación con Sebastian. Pasó bastante tiempo pensando en su relación con Blaine, en como siempre se había basado en lo que Blaine quería y en cómo siempre había antepuesto los deseos y exigencias de Blaine por encima de los suyos.

Examinando sus días en Dalton, cuando aún no salían juntos, Kurt se dio cuenta que siempre había sido tan obvio en su adoración por Blaine que era imposible que Blaine no se hubiera dado cuenta. Kurt siempre se había dicho que Blaine no fue consciente, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había estado muy equivocado. Todo el mundo sabía que Kurt estaba enamorado de Blaine, y en ese entonces, Blaine había ignorado a Kurt, le había dicho que no era sexy, le había hecho que le acompañara a dar una serenata a otro chico (el empleado de GAP) y hasta se había enrollado con Rachel, antes que prestar atención a Kurt. Pero en el momento en que Kurt, decidió olvidarse de Blaine y pasar de él, ¿Blaine de repente se había dado cuenta que le amaba? ¿O quizás fue más que se dio cuenta que iba a perder la atención de Kurt?

Kurt empezó a pensar en cuando eran novios, cómo tardaron meses antes de que Blaine aceptara acostarse con Kurt, alegando que no estaban preparados, aunque Kurt lo deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Eran adolescentes, ¡por amor de dios! Y se suponía que estaban enamorados. El sexo era algo lógico ¿Cómo podía Blaine rechazar enrollarse con Kurt? Es más, la primera vez que tuvo deseos de ese tipo por Kurt y quiso acostarse con él, Blaine había estado borracho y había intentado obligarle a tener relaciones en el asiento trasero de su coche en el aparcamiento de Scandals. Lo peor es que su deseo por tener sexo con Kurt se había debido al hecho de que creía que interpretaría mejor su papel de Tony, no porque deseara realmente hacer el amor con Kurt.

Kurt empezó a sentir las lágrimas desplazándose por sus mejillas, dándose cuenta que Blaine nunca lo había deseado realmente. Quizás a Blaine le gustaba que Kurt fuera su novio porque tenía a alguien que sabía que iba a besar el suelo por donde pisaba, pero jamás, en toda su relación con Blaine, se sintió deseado de una forma que debería haberle hecho sentir la persona que le amaba.

Kurt se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sentándose sobre la cama agarró el teléfono y abrió el mensaje de Sebastian, guardando su teléfono en contactos. Volvió a leer las palabras de Sebastian: _"Eres sexy, Kurt. Puedes hacerlo. Te lo mereces"._

"Está bien. Ya es hora de que vuelva a ser la persona fuerte que era y que sé que puedo ser", dijo Kurt para sí mismo con determinación.


	8. Chapter 8

**N.A.** Hola a todos! Como siempre agradeceros los comentarios que dejásteis en el anterior capítulo. Fue genial leerlos y ver que gustó tanto el capítulo. Ya os contesté por privado, excepto como siempre a los que lo hacéis sin cuenta: Cecile78 (Kurt deserves only good things! And you don't have to wait too much time for Blaine's reaction ;) ); Naomi Paz (me alegro que te gustara la conversación, pronto llegará el momento en que se vean, pero aún no jeje); Olga Moreno (Gracias por comentar. Por supuesto que voy a terminar este fic, esa es mi intención ;))

Para mi el anterior era un capítulo importante porque era la primera vez que Sebastian y Kurt hablaban cara a cara (aunque fuera por Skype) y también era importante porque trataba sobre la confianza de Kurt en sí mismo y cómo Sebastian le ayuda a volver a recuperarla. Por eso me alegra mucho que os gustara el capítulo :) Os traigo el siguiente, que espero también os guste.

¡Ah! y anuncio que me he creado cuenta en AO3, así que también voy a publicar el fic al mismo tiempo allí, para los que prefiráis leerlo en el otro sitio ;)

**K&S**

* * *

Cuando Kurt entró al loft esa noche, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, sentándose en la cama y abriendo el portátil a toda prisa. Estaba deseando poder hablar con Sebastian y contarle la increíble noticia que había recibido ese día en Vogue.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kurt había aceptado la proposición de Isabelle para ser la cara de la campaña de Vogue para la página web. Isabelle había recibido la respuesta de Kurt con una sonrisa sincera y satisfecha, asegurando a Kurt que no se arrepentiría. Además, le informó que se le pagaría por la sesión de fotos, algo que Kurt ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar con anterioridad, y que sin duda, no tuvo en cuenta para tomar su decisión. Sin embargo, no iba a negar que el dinero le iba a venir de perillas.

En seguida, informó a Sebastian a través de un mensaje a su teléfono móvil : "Lo hice. Acepté la propuesta de Vogue", sonriendo al ver la respuesta inmediata que llegó procedente de Sebastian, "¡Ese es Kurt Hummel! Estoy orgulloso de ti" No sabía por qué, pero esas palabras se habían quedado grabadas en su cerebro y no negaría que había acudido a su móvil en repetidas ocasiones durante las últimas dos semanas para volver a leer esas palabras que causaban en su pecho una extraña sensación de calidez y algo más.

Esa tarde, cuando Isabelle le había hablado de las nuevas noticias, Kurt había estado muy tentado de informar de inmediato a Sebastian, pero mientras escribía el mensaje desde su móvil, algo le había llevado a borrarlo, ya que pensó que prefería decírselo en persona. Todavía no sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior le hacía querer ver la reacción en el rostro de Sebastian al oír la noticia. La primera persona que había venido a su mente al querer compartir su alegría había sido Sebastian, y tras el choque inicial al darse cuenta del hecho el sí, Kurt se había repetido a sí mismo que sólo era porque había sido Sebastian quién le había animado y dado la confianza para aceptar la propuesta de Vogue, con lo que era normal que quisiera compartir con él cualquier hecho relacionado con el mismo.

Tras conectarse a Skype, sabiendo que llegaba diez minutos tarde de la hora en la que solían hablar, no se extrañó al ver a Sebastian ya conectado esperándole. Un súbito revoloteo inundó su pecho al ver el rostro sonriente de Sebastian.

"Hey, llegas tarde", saludó Sebastian mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande en su rostro.

"Lo siento", contestó Kurt mientras se acomodaba en la cama. "Me entretuvieron en la oficina"

"Vaya", dijo Sebastian poniendo una mueca, "¿explotan al becario?"

"A veces" contestó Kurt reprimiendo una risa. "pero hoy fue por otro motivo. Uno muy bueno"

"¿Sí?" preguntó Sebastian con genuino interés.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba esconder una sonrisa que delatara su estado de excitación.

"¡No te lo vas a creer Sebastian!" gritó Kurt, ya sin poder contenerse, mientras daba pequeños rebotes sobre el colchón. "¡Es algo increíble!¡Aún no puedo creerlo!"

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es? ¡Suéltalo ya!" gritó Sebastian, sonriendo.

"Anna Wintour, ya sabes, la editora jefa de Vogue, y seguramente la mujer sobre el planeta con más poder e influencia en el mundo de la moda, vio mis fotos y según Isabelle, le gustaron tanto que ha decidido que no van a salir en la página web, sino que va a ser un reportaje para la revista y…¡voy a salir en la portada de Vogue!" chilló Kurt sin poder resistirse.

Sebastian estaba con la boca abierta y se llevó la mano a la frente. Era algo increíble.

"¡Dios mío Kurt! ¡Eso es la leche!"

Kurt se reía al otro lado de la pantalla. Sebastian se calmó por un momento y se entretuvo mirando a Kurt reírse. Se le veía tan feliz. Nunca lo había visto así. No podía dejar de sonreír al escuchar esa risa que estaba ya empezando a adorar.

"Te lo dije, Kurt. Que eras atractivo y sexy. Que servías para modelo. Si a mí no me creías, ahora la mismísima editora de Vogue me da la razón", dijo Sebastian con aire de suficiencia, bromeando.

"Oh Dios mío Sebastian. Todavía no me lo creo. Pienso que es un sueño y que mañana me despertaré y nada de esto habrá pasado"

"Estoy muy contento por ti, Kurt. Te lo mereces" dijo Sebastian con voz pausada mientras miraba a Kurt de una forma que hizo que este último se estremeciera, pero de una buena manera. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, sólo mirándose el uno al otro.

Sebastian de repente fue consciente que se había quedado mirando a Kurt y carraspeó para cortar el momento.

"Bueno, ¿y cuándo podremos verte en la portada?"

"La semana que viene sale el número en el que saldré" contestó Kurt, dando un sonoro suspiro a continuación. "La verdad es que es genial pero también tengo un poco de miedo"

"¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Sebastian.

"Bueno, no negaré que es una gran oportunidad y me van a pagar más, lo cual me viene muy bien, pero Isabelle esta tarde me dijo una cosa que me dejó pensando…" Kurt hizo una pausa como si estuviera recordando las palabras y Sebastian no quiso interrumpir el hilo de pensamientos de Kurt, a la espera de que continuara. "…me dijo que a partir de la semana que viene iba a ser famoso. Y no sé qué pensar al respecto"

"Bueno, es lógico. Habrás sido portada de la revista Vogue. Todo el mundo empezará a preguntarse quién es ese chico"

"Sí, eso es lo que me preocupa. En principio iba a ser una colaboración para la página web. Algo puntual. Pero ahora, Isabelle insiste en que recibiré llamadas de diseñadores y otras revistas para que trabaje con ellos."

"Claro. Salir en la revista Vogue te pondrá en el punto de mira, Kurt", respondió Sebastian.

"Lo sé. Y esto va a significar un cambio muy grande. Podría ser el principio de una carrera como modelo. Pero primero debo decidir si quiero trabajar de modelo"

Sebastian se quedó pensando en las palabras de Kurt y en qué decirle. "Bueno," empezó a decir al fin, "supongo que debes pensar en tus prioridades. Podrías trabajar de modelo no a tiempo completo. Así podrías dejar tu trabajo en el dinner y tendrías más tiempo para NYADA y Vogue, porque me imagino que tu trabajo en Vogue no querrás dejarlo, ¿no?" En las últimas semanas, Sebastian había escuchado a Kurt hablar sobre su trabajo en Vogue y cómo aunque su sueño siempre había sido Broadway, no le desagradaba la idea de acabar trabajando en Vogue, quizás conseguir hacer su propia línea de moda algún día, quién sabe.

"Por supuesto que no quiero dejar Vogue y tampoco NYADA. Sin duda, me vendría bien el dinero. La pasantía en Vogue acaba dentro de cuatro meses y no sé si podré seguir o no, pero si no pudiera, tener trabajo como modelo sería algo muy bueno." Kurt respondió a Sebastian mientras fruncía los labios pensando en sus posibilidades.

"Yo de ti iría paso a paso Kurt. Lo primero, veamos la reacción del mundillo y de la gente cuando salga la revista y luego, ya irás viendo, poco a poco" dijo Sebastian.

"Gracias Sebastian" respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sebastian, un poco azorado.

"Por animarme a aceptar la propuesta de Vogue y por aconsejarme ahora. Por ser mi amigo" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Sebastian se mordió el labio y le devolvió la sonrisa notando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y _¿desde cuándo Sebastian se ruborizaba?_

"De nada Kurt. Gracias a ti también por ser mi amigo", contestó Sebastian, apartando la mirada de Kurt para intentar disimular su rubor. "Pero ahora, espero que no se te suba a la cabeza lo de ser modelo. Si antes ya eras una reina del drama, no quiero ni imaginarme ahora", añadió Sebastian entre risas, para intentar desviar la atención de Kurt de su rostro ruborizado.

"¡Pero bueno!" le riñó Kurt, aunque sin dejar de sonreír a Sebastian al darse cuenta del tono de burla de este.

Aún entre risas, Sebastian añadió negando con la cabeza dramáticamente, "Imagino que ahora recibirás un montón de ropa gratis de diseñadores. ¡Qué horror, más carroza del orgullo puertorriqueño!", dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Kurt deseó poder estar físicamente en Dalton para vengarse de esto, pero mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, respondió, "¿quién está siendo ahora una reina del drama?"

"Touché", respondió Sebastian mientras guiñaba un ojo a Kurt.

**K&S**

* * *

Faltaban sólo tres días para que la revista Vogue saliera publicada y Kurt acababa de enterarse de que los New Directions acababan de perder los Nacionales. Kurt había entrado a twitter donde vio como Tina, Artie, Sam y Unique habían dejado tweets acerca de la derrota, pero en ellos dejaban constancia de cómo estaban contentos con su actuación y Kurt les respondió con mensajes de ánimo. Estaba haciéndose la cena cuando su teléfono sonó. Mirando la pantalla vio que era Tina. Tenía las manos ocupadas ya que estaba rellenando una lasaña pero intentó apresurarse a limpiarse las manos para descolgar. Desgraciadamente, para cuando tuvo las manos más o menos limpias, la llamada se había cortado. Empezó a limpiarse las manos bajo el grifo para quitar los restos de comida completamente, decidido a llamar a Tina, cuando el móvil volvió a sonar. Se secó las manos a toda prisa y descolgó el móvil sin mirar ni siquiera quién era.

"Hola Tina, perdona que no te lo cogiera antes. Estaba algo ocupado", dijo Kurt con un jadeo.

"Soy Blaine"

La voz de Blaine sonó al otro lado y Kurt notó como todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de pánico.

"¿Qué quieres?" sacó valor para preguntar, aunque su voz sonó más afectada de lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

"Quiero hablar contigo"

"Mira, voy a colgarte ahora-" soltó Kurt, ya disponiéndose a colgar, cuando la voz suplicante de Blaine al otro lado empezó a rogarle.

"Por favor, no. Kurt no me cuelgues. Por favor"

"Tienes un minuto", ni siquiera sabía Kurt qué le llevaba a ceder ante Blaine, quizás era el recuerdo de que Blaine fue su primer amor, al fin y al cabo.

"Quería pedirte perdón por la forma en que cortamos" dijo Blaine con voz suplicante.

Kurt no sabía que decir. Jamás habría esperado que Blaine le pidiera perdón. Había sido tan duro con sus palabras, por no hablar de lo que había oído de Jeff y Tina acerca de cómo Blaine habló de Kurt en Ohio tras su separación.

"No sé a qué viene ahora pedir perdón. Lo nuestro se acabó Blaine" dijo Kurt con voz dura aunque por dentro estuviera temblando.

"Kurt, no seas tan duro conmigo. Cometí un error. Me dejé llevar por los celos, pero ¿no puedes perdonarme?"

"Mira Blaine, quizás podría perdonar tus duras palabras, pero tú me engañaste con el primo de Jeff y no sólo fue un error de una vez, sino que te estuviste acostando con él durante meses. ¿Crees que eso es tan fácil de perdonar?" Kurt quería colgar de inmediato a Blaine y acabar con esta conversación lo antes posible, pero por otro lado, una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía que necesitaba esto, poder soltar todo lo que llevaba estas semanas oprimiendo su pecho y poder desquitarse con Blaine de una vez por todas.

"Te echaba de menos Kurt y tú no estabas aquí. No contestabas a mis llamadas y ni siquiera sabía si aún estábamos juntos y luego de que no quisieras perdonar mi desliz con Eli, pensé que nunca volvería contigo. ¿qué podía hacer?" dijo Blaine con reproche.

"Me mentiste Blaine. Me decías que me echabas de menos, que había sido el error de una noche y que me ibas a demostrar que nunca lo ibas a volver a hacer, pero te volviste a acostar con Eli. No creo nada de lo que me digas. Ya no" soltó Kurt y cuando lo dijo soltó una sensación de alivio y liberación que no sabía que estuviera conteniendo.

"Pero nos dijimos que nunca nos diríamos adiós. Somos almas gemelas, Kurt. No podemos estar separados" dijo Blaine.

"¡No, Blaine! Ser almas gemelas significa preocuparte por la otra persona, apoyarla en sus sueños y pensar en esa persona antes que en ti mismo y tú sin duda no eres mi alma gemela. ¡Durante toda nuestra relación siempre tu prioridad fuiste tú mismo y sólo pensaste primero en ti, segundo en ti y tercero en ti! Y yo siempre debía estar ahí para ti, ¿pero cuando estuviste tú para mí?" preguntó con amargura.

"No sé de qué estás hablando" respondió Blaine con enojo.

"¿No? ¿por qué tú podías tener amigos chicos mientras que yo no?" preguntó Kurt.

"¡Sigo sin saber de qué hablas!" chilló Blaine.

"¡De Sebastian, de Sam! Tú podías pasar tiempo con ellos y podías ser amigo de ellos pero cuando yo me hice amigo de Chandler, tú espiaste mi teléfono móvil y cuando me hice amigo de Elliott te pusiste celoso y me dijiste que no lo querías a mi lado. ¿No te das cuenta, Blaine?"

"Eso son solo celos, soy celoso porque te amo" respondió Blaine con condescendencia.

"¿Y el ser celoso te permite controlar mis llamadas, de quién puedo ser o no ser amigo?"

"Eso no es de lo que yo quería hablar" le cortó Blaine.

"Pues yo creo que sí que hay que hablar de eso y otras muchas cosas. Si de algo me he dado cuenta después de que rompiéramos, es de que nuestra relación no era buena y no había confianza" dijo Kurt.

"Sé que metí la pata Kurt, pero ya te dije que me sentía solo y tú no devolvías mis llamadas"

"¡Cuando vas a pedir perdón y aceptar que fue culpa tuya! ¡Cuando dejarás de culpar a los demás de tus faltas!" gritó Kurt.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Kurt intentó nivelar su respiración y serenarse.

"¿Alguna vez me quisiste?" preguntó Kurt con la voz temblorosa. "¿O sólo saliste conmigo porque te idolatraba y besaba el suelo por dónde pisabas?"

Blaine permaneció en silencio al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Alguna vez te gusté siquiera?" preguntó Kurt ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Eres perfecto para mí Kurt" dijo Blaine con voz plana.

"¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué me amas o que te gustaba tener a alguien que te veneraba?" preguntó Kurt con pesar.

"Por supuesto que te amo" dijo Blaine "y siempre te amaré. Nunca nos diremos adiós. Íbamos a vivir en un faro cuando nos hiciéramos mayores"

"¡Quédate con el puto faro! Yo creo que es hora de decirnos adiós, Blaine. Y para siempre" dijo Kurt con firmeza.

"¿Quéee? ¡Nooo! ¡Kurt, yo no voy a renunciar a ti! ¡Estábamos prometidos! ¡Te di un anillo! Cambié toda mi vida por ti. Me transferí de Dalton por ti. He hecho muchos sacrificios por ti."

Kurt se enfureció. "¡Ya basta Blaine! Deja de echarme en cara que hiciste esas cosas por mí. Yo no pedí que te fueras al McKinley. Lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad. Ahora no puedes echármelo en cara para que vuelva contigo."

"Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. No voy a renunciar a ti." Dijo Blaine con convicción.

"Déjame en paz Blaine" y con esto, Kurt colgó la llamada.

El teléfono volvió a sonar unas cuantas veces con llamadas de Blaine y Kurt al final puso el móvil en silencio, mientras lloraba amargamente. Se prometió que serían las últimas lágrimas derramadas por Blaine.


	9. Chapter 9

**N.A.** ¡Hola a todos! Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis y seguís la historia, dejáis comentarios o la añadís a favoritos. Sois mi incentivo para seguir escribiendo esta historia :)

Deciros que ya que fanfiction no deja subir fotos, en mi tumblr he puesto un post con las fotos del reportaje de Kurt. En mi perfil tenéis mi dirección de tumblr. Cuando entréis en él, escribís la etiqueta "dtpyt" en el buscador y podréis verlas, aquellos que tengáis interés ;) Y ahora, os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste y espero comentarios!

**K&S**

* * *

Sebastian se giró desde donde estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose. Dio un salto de su silla, apresurándose para alcanzar a Jeff, que estaba cerrando la puerta del dormitorio tras de sí.

"¿La conseguiste?", preguntó con ansiedad en su voz.

"Sí", respondió Jeff con resignación, entregándole a Sebastian una bolsa de plástico. Sebastian se la arrebató de las manos en un movimiento rápido y se desplazó hasta su cama, sentándose en ella mientras intentaba abrir la bolsa a toda prisa.

"Todavía no entiendo porque acepté ir a comprarla. Debería haberme negado y haberte obligado a hacerlo tú mismo" dijo Jeff negando con la cabeza, mientras observaba con una sonrisa a Sebastian.

"Porque en el fondo me quieres" dijo Sebastian sin levantar su cabeza de la bolsa ya abierta mientras sus manos escarbaban en su interior. "Y yo no podía permitir que alguien me viera comprando esto en el kiosko de la escuela. Mi reputación podría irse por los suelos". Tras un instante, Sebastian gritó, "¡Por fin!"

En sus manos se encontraba el último número de Vogue, que se acababa de poner a la venta ese mismo día.

"No. La compré porque hicimos un trato y ahora me la debes. Todavía no sé cómo, pero te lo haré pagar con algo que valga la pena", dijo Jeff con un tono malicioso.

"Sí, sí, lo que tú digas" respondió Sebastian haciendo un gesto con la mano como si no le importara lo más mínimo lo que estuviera diciendo Jeff. Y realmente, en estos momentos, no podía importarle menos. Entre sus manos, sobre sus rodillas, se encontraba la portada de la revista con un magnífico Kurt en ella. Le había dado un poco de vergüenza ir a comprar la revista al kiosko de la escuela, ya que alguien podría verle comprarla y los chismes en Dalton estaban a la orden del día. En un primer momento, había pensado en esperarse y comprarla al día siguiente en Westerville, ya que tendría la tarde libre de entrenamientos. Pero no podía esperar ni un minuto y finalmente logró convencer a Jeff de que se la comprara.

No es algo que Sebastian jamás confesaría a nadie, pero si Jeff se hubiera negado, habría ido a comprarla él mismo y se habría expuesto a la posibilidad de que alguien se burlara de él por comprar una revista demasiado "femenina" a sus ojos y a los de muchos de sus compañeros.

Sebastian a estas alturas apenas escuchaba lo que Jeff seguía diciéndole, sólo una voz lejana que le llegaba apenas audible. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en la revista y concretamente en Kurt Hummel. La portada mostraba una foto de Kurt con una chaqueta color violeta sobre una camisa de cuadros y una corbata del mismo tono que la chaqueta. Kurt miraba a la cámara con una seguridad asombrosa y Sebastian sintió una sensación de orgullo que atravesaba todo su cuerpo, al ver a Kurt tan confiado en la portada, que le hizo estremecerse, todavía sin saber muy bien porqué.

Después de observar la portada durante un minuto, empezó a girar rápidamente las páginas, buscando en su interior el reportaje de Kurt. Cuando lo encontró, empezó a mirar con detenimiento todas y cada una de las fotos del mismo. Y en todas y cada una de ellas Kurt se veía simplemente impresionante. Había algunas de cuerpo entero que mostraban su silueta delgada pero sin duda bien tonificada y Sebastian sólo deseaba poder arrancarle esas ropas y ver su cuerpo desnudo. Sebastian estaba con la boca abierta, prácticamente babeando, cuando escuchó la voz de Jeff, sobre su hombro, "Wow, Kurt se ve genial en las fotos. Está muy guapo, ¿verdad?". Jeff entonces intentó arrebatarle la revista de su regazo y Sebastian la sujetó contra su pecho protectoramente.

"Ey, es mía" dijo Sebastian.

"Bueno, yo la compré y aún no me has dado el dinero, así que técnicamente es mía", dijo Jeff con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Encima de mi escritorio está el dinero" dijo Sebastian con una mueca.

"Está bien. Sólo quería ver las fotos", dijo Jeff, a continuación suspirando, "Bueno, veo que no me vas a dejar ver las fotos por ahora, así que mejor me voy al cuarto de Nick un rato. Espero que al volver me dejes ver la revista"

"Sí, claro" dijo Sebastian, volviendo a abrir la revista y buscando de nuevo el reportaje mientras Jeff abandonaba la habitación con una risita, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Sebastian observó minuciosamente de nuevo las fotos de Kurt de cuerpo entero. Kurt parecía tener una cintura tan pequeña. De repente, imágenes de él estrechando a Kurt entre sus brazos, irrumpieron en su cabeza y Sebastian tuvo que obligarse a sacarlas de su mente. Después pasó a admirar otras fotos de medio plano de Kurt. Se detuvo en una en la que Kurt miraba directamente a la cámara. Sus labios eran gruesos y parecían tan suaves y sus hermosos ojos azules tenían un brillo increíble. Su rostro era tan hermoso que a Sebastian le pareció estar contemplando un ángel, un ser etéreo y mágico. Un suspiro salió de los labios de Sebastian. Giró la página y se encontró con un set de fotos de Kurt con una camiseta de manga corta que mostraba sus brazos delgados pero trabajados y Sebastian no pudo evitar imaginar cómo se sentiría estar rodeado por esos brazos. Otra foto mostraba a Kurt sentado en una banqueta. No miraba directamente a la cámara y en sus manos sujetaba unos guantes. El pantalón le marcaba el contorno de su polla y Sebastian dejó escapar un gemido antes de lamerse los labios. Deseaba terriblemente a Kurt, más de lo que nunca había deseado a nada ni nadie en toda su vida. Notó como su polla se movía con interés y dejó escapar un nuevo y profundo gemido de su garganta. Con un movimiento ágil, se desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones y se bajó la cremallera, sacando de sus calzoncillos su polla ya medio endurecida. La sujetó con una mano y deslizó su mano por ella un par de veces, endureciéndose por completo. Recogió con sus dedos el líquido preseminal de la punta que ya estaba escapándose y lo usó para lubricar su miembro. Sin apartar la vista de las fotos de Kurt, desplazó su mano arriba y abajo a través del eje de su pene, dejando escapar sonoros gemidos al notar como su orgasmo iba construyéndose y acumulándose. Mirando el rostro de Kurt en las fotografías y su boca, no pudo evitar imaginarse esos labios sobre su polla. "¡Kurrrt!" gritó cuando su orgasmo llegó con fuerza, derramando su semen sobre la revista y las fotos de Kurt. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, jadeando y recuperándose de la fuerza con la que se había corrido.

Tras un momento, abrió los ojos y vio el destrozo que había causado en la revista.

"Mierda", dijo para sí mismo.

Se levantó, volviendo a colocar su polla dentro de sus pantalones y se acercó al baño, cogiendo un trozo de papel y se dispuso a limpiar la revista, pero la humedad del semen había estropeado el papel y echado a perder las fotos. Y tratar de eliminar el semen sólo lo había empeorado. Borrones de tinta manchaban ahora las fotos.

En ese momento, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo sobresaltó, cerrando la revista, como si fuera un niño al que su madre pilla viendo una revista de tías –o en su caso, tíos- en bolas.

"Joder, Jeff. Me asustaste. Pensé que te ibas a quedar en el cuarto de Nick un rato"

"Sí, pero no está en su cuarto. Trent me dijo que está en la biblioteca estudiando. Ya me pasaré más tarde." De repente, Jeff se quedó mirando a Sebastian, que parecía incómodo, sentado sobre su cama con sus manos puestas sobre la revista. Se dio cuenta del color rosado que pintaba las mejillas de Sebastian y sonrió, mientras alzaba una ceja.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

"Mmm. Nada. ¿Qué iba a pasar?" respondió Sebastian aunque no miró directamente a Jeff.

Jeff frunció el ceño pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

"Bueno, ¿ya has visto suficientemente la revista? ¿Me dejarás verla ahora?" preguntó Jeff, ya aproximándose a donde Sebastian escondía la revista, detrás de él, sobre la cama.

"Ah- ha habido un pequeño accidente", Sebastian dijo vacilando. Empezó a ponerse colorado, algo que Jeff jamás había presenciado. Pero luego, el rostro preocupado de Sebastian, pareció componerse un poco. "Se me ha caído leche encima y se ha mojado. ¿Te importa ir a comprarme otra?"

Jeff se quedó mirando el rostro de Sebastian y aunque mostraba su media sonrisa habitual de superioridad, algo en ella parecía vacilar.

"Ya, leche, claro"

La sonrisa de Sebastian cayó y Jeff podría asegurar que vio un atisbo de pánico en sus ojos, antes de que dijera, "Cree lo que quieras. Ya iré yo a comprarla"

Y con eso Sebastian se levantó de un saltó, cogiendo el dinero de su escritorio y saliendo a toda prisa del cuarto, llevándose consigo –Jeff se dio cuenta, instantes después- la revista.

**K&S**

* * *

Kurt llegó esa tarde a su apartamento exhausto, después de la vorágine que había supuesto la puesta a la venta del número de Vogue que contenía su reportaje. Tirando su bolsa y chaqueta sobre su cama, se apresuró para desnudarse y meterse al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Rachel le había mandado un mensaje al móvil esa tarde diciéndole que esa noche iba a salir a celebrar lo de la revista con ella, Santana, Dani y Elliott. Y no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Cuando notó el agua caliente deslizándose por su cabello y su espalda, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y pensar en todo lo que le había pasado ese día.

Las clases en NYADA por la mañana habían sido relativamente tranquilas, con sólo sus compañeros más allegados –que sabían de su reportaje y habían adquirido esa misma mañana la revista- felicitándole y enseñando la revista a otros alumnos de la escuela, con Kurt experimentando una mezcla entre bochorno y orgullo por el exceso de atención.

Sin embargo, la tarde en las oficinas de había sido de todo menos tranquila. Después de las felicitaciones públicas de todos sus compañeros, acompañadas de un brindis improvisado con champán a cargo de la empresa, Isabelle lo llamó a su oficina.

"Siéntate, Kurt"

Kurt se sentó frente a Isabelle, todavía eufórico por las felicitaciones recibidas durante todo el día.

"No te voy a entretener mucho. Sólo quería decirte que Anna me llamó pidiendo que vayas a su oficina", dijo Isabelle.

Kurt se quedó en shock, conteniendo la respiración y estando muy seguro de que el color había desaparecido por completo de su rostro.

"¿Yo?" logró preguntar Kurt.

Isabelle sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Kurt seguía sin palabras, parpadeando y mirando a Isabelle, quién presentaba una expresión divertida al observar a Kurt. "No tengas miedo Kurt. Estoy segura de que quiere hablarte sobre el éxito del reportaje"

Kurt tragó saliva y asintiendo se puso en pie, moviéndose hasta la puerta de la oficina de Isabelle y saliendo de ella para dirigirse al último piso, donde se encontraba la oficina de la editora jefa de la revista.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Anna Wintour, la recibió su secretaria, una chica que sin duda le recordó a Anne Hathaway en El diablo viste de Prada. Al presentarse, la chica le sonrió con complicidad y le anunció. Oyó la voz de Anna Wintour al otro lado de la puerta, dando permiso para que Kurt entrara.

"Puedes entrar" dijo la secretaria.

Kurt tragó saliva y dio un par de respiraciones profundas antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Aunque estaba temblando, intentó mantener la calma tanto como le fuera posible.

Una vez dentro, se quedó de pie mientras la editora jefa le hacía un escrutinio con la mirada. Tras unos momentos en los que Kurt contuvo la respiración, Anna le sonrió y le indicó con un gesto de la mano que se sentara en una silla frente a ella, al otro lado del escritorio.

"Bueno, Kurt. Me alegro de conocerte personalmente"

Kurt estaba en shock todavía cuando se las arregló para contestar, "Lo mismo digo. Es un placer conocerla". Su voz puede que saliera un poco entrecortada, pero Kurt se aclaró la garganta en espera de lo que le tuviera que decir.

"Has provocado un alboroto en el mundo de la moda hoy, ¿lo sabías?"

Kurt no sabía que responder y pensó que no creía que realmente se esperara una respuesta de él ante el _¿cumplido?_

Anna continuó hablando después de unos instantes observándolo con expresión seria.

"Todo el mundo me ha llamado hoy para preguntarme quién es el chico de la portada de Vogue" dijo, dejando esta vez escapar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios. Kurt sin embargo, siguió en silencio.

"Y cuando digo todo el mundo, me refiero por supuesto a gente importante." Se detuvo un instante, pasándose los dedos sobre su frente para retirarse un mechón de cabello fuera de lugar. "Vas a recibir muchas llamadas de diseñadores esta semana. Marc Jacobs se mostró muy interesado en que seas la imagen para su nueva colección"

Kurt abrió los ojos con asombro. Apenas podía creer que lo que estaba oyendo fuera real y por un momento pensó que debía estar soñando y en cualquier momento despertaría, porque ni en sus fantasías más salvajes había imaginado algo como esto.

"Para el mes que viene, Vogue tiene la exclusiva para mostrar un pequeño adelanto de su colección y ya he preparado una reunión con Alexander para mañana por la tarde, así le conocerás y si todo fluye, serás el modelo para el adelanto de su colección en Vogue".

Kurt sabía muy bien que si Anna Wintour ya lo había decidido, la reunión con Marc Jacobs era puro trámite. Tanto era el poder que tenía esta mujer en el mundo de la moda. Pero la verdad es que empezar su carrera de modelo, con Anna Wintour y Marc Jacobs como padrinos, era algo más grande de lo que jamás podría haber esperado. Se dio cuenta que aún no había dicho nada, al notar la mirada escrutadora de Anna sobre él.

"¿Te parece bien?" preguntó con su tono de voz impertérrito.

Kurt parpadeó un par de veces para salir del trance, "Claro, por supuesto" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Te recomiendo que te busques un agente, Kurt. Si no conoces a nadie, puedo darte algunos nombres que merecen todo mi respeto. Son serios y profesionales"

"Se lo agradezco mucho. La verdad es que conozco a nadie en ese campo" respondió Kurt.

"Muy bien" asintió Anna, "le enviaré un mail a Isabelle con sus nombres y datos de contacto. A finales de esta semana quiero que tengas un agente"

Kurt por fin pudo pensar con claridad durante unos instantes y se dio cuenta que un agente debía ser muy caro, "Pero…no creo que tenga dinero para pagar a un agente" dijo Kurt vacilante.

Anna le miró con expresión aburrida mientras dio un bufido, "Con lo que te vamos a pagar por el reportaje de Marc Jacobs vas a tener más que de sobra para pagar a un agente. Además, los agentes se llevan un porcentaje de lo que ganes. Pero si quieres, este primer reportaje lo trataremos sin ningún agente de por medio, entre tú y yo, pero Givenchy y Yves Saint Laurent también van a llamarte, así que te aconsejo que lo consigas en seguida."

Kurt asintió rápidamente y se quedó en silencio.

"Bien, mañana a las 16 nos vemos en mi oficina. Ahora si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer" dijo Anna.

"Claro. Gracias por todo" contestó Kurt mientras se levantaba de la silla y salía por la puerta de la oficina.

Una vez fuera, no pudo evitar, apoyarse sobre la pared más cercana y dar una respiración profunda, intentando detener el temblor de sus piernas que amenazaban con colapsar. Ni siquiera le importó que la secretaria le mirara con una expresión entre curiosa y divertida.

**K&S**

* * *

Sebastian estaba en su cuarto hojeando la revista de nuevo. Estaba un poco triste de que Kurt hubiera cancelado su sesión de Skype, pero no podía culparle. Era normal que sus amigos quisieran sacarlo a celebrar el éxito de la revista. Esa tarde, había recibido un mensaje de Kurt al móvil en el que se excusaba diciéndole que Rachel había insistido en sacarlo a celebrar y desgraciadamente no podrían tener su sesión habitual de Skype.

Sebastian (17:26h): Tranquilo, lo entiendo. Aún así, estaba deseando hablar contigo. Ya vi las fotos ;)

Sebastian no pudo dejar de pensar con una sonrisa al escribir ese mensaje, que había hecho mucho más que verlas.

_Kurt (17:27h): ¿En serio? ¿Y qué te parecieron?_

Sebastian (17:27h): Ah no, sólo te lo diré en persona :P

Aunque ni en broma le diría a Kurt _todo_ lo que le parecieron esas fotos. Todavía recordaba el fuerte orgasmo que le habían proporcionado.

_Kurt (17:28h): No seas malo. Llevo todo el día deseando saber qué piensas_

Sebastian (17:28h): Seguro que mucha gente ya te ha dado su opinión

_Kurt (17:28h): Sí, pero esa gente no eres tú_

Sebastian no pudo evitar que una sensación de calidez presionara su pecho al leer las palabras de Kurt.

Sebastian (17:29h): Está bien. Estás increíble en ellas, Kurt.

_Kurt (17:30h): ¿En serio?_

Sebastian (17:30h): Totalmente

_Kurt (17:30h): Mierda, me gustaría hablar contigo hoy por Skype_

Sebastian sonrió. Al menos, Kurt también deseaba tanto como él sus sesiones de Skype.

Sebastian (17:31h): A mí también. Te tenía preparada una sorpresa…para celebrarlo

_Kurt (17:31h): ¿Una sorpresa? Mierda, ahora sí que no quiero salir con Rachel…_

Sebastian (17:31h): Jajaja Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana :p

Hubo un silencio en el que Sebastian esperó para la respuesta de Kurt. En realidad, la sorpresa no era gran cosa. Simplemente era una tontería. Había pensado en hacerle un baile a través de Skype. Puede que sus intenciones no fueran del todo inocentes y que lo de celebrar lo de la revista le hubiera proporcionado la excusa perfecta para mostrar algo de sus encantos a Kurt.

_Kurt (17:33h): Lo siento, tengo que ir a la oficina de Isabelle. Me acaba de llamar. Pero, que sepas que me gustaría mucho poder hablar contigo hoy y no mañana._

Sebastian (17:33h): Tranquilo. Y diviértete esta noche J

_Kurt (17:34h): Está bien. Hasta mañana Sebastian_

Sebastian (17:34h): Adiós Kurt

**K&S**

* * *

Cuando Kurt entró en Callbacks a la hora que Rachel le había dicho que se encontrarían después de su ensayo en el teatro, el local ya estaba bastante lleno a pesar de ser un día entre semana. Con la mirada buscó entre el gentío para divisar a Elliott que charlaba animadamente con Santana y Dani en una mesa. Esquivando a la gente, se las arregló para hacer su camino hasta la mesa.

"Hola chicos"

"¡Kurt!" gritaron todos al unísono mientras se levantaban y abrazaban a Kurt por turnos.

"Lady Hummel, tenía preparadas un montón de burlas desde hace días, pero eso fue antes de ver las fotos. Ahora solo me queda decirte que creo que tendremos que plantearnos hacer paredes en el loft porque los pretendientes van a hacer cola en tu puerta, cariño y estoy segura que eres de los ruidosos"

Kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de Santana, sobre todo porque Elliott y Dani estaban oyéndolas.

Carraspeó intentando quitarse el rubor mientras preguntó para intentar cambiar el tema, "¿Y Rachel? ¿Todavía no ha llegado?"

"Acaba de enviarme un mensaje diciendo que estaría aquí en cinco minutos" respondió Santana. "Bueno, no sé vosotros pero yo me voy a por bebidas, ¿quién me acompaña?" preguntó con un guiño hacia Dani, quién le respondió con una sonrisa. Kurt vio alejarse a las chicas hacia la barra, cuando se giró para encontrarse con Elliott de pie al lado suyo que le sonreía con calidez.

"Las fotos son muy buenas, eso es muy cierto" dijo Elliott, su voz sonando en un tono más bajo de lo normal.

Kurt tragó saliva y sonrió con nerviosismo. "Gracias", dijo.

"Hola chicos", una jadeante Rachel gritó elevando su voz entre el barullo, lo cual sobresaltó a Kurt, rompiendo el momento un poco incómodo.

"Hola Rachel" gritó Kurt, quizás demasiado enérgicamente.

Rachel abrazó a Kurt mientras preguntó, "¿Y las chicas?"

"Han ido a por bebidas" dijo Elliott, que se había sentado en un taburete al lado de Kurt.

"Genial. ¡Tenemos que celebrar tu reportaje en Vogue!", chilló Rachel, todavía con los brazos envueltos en Kurt y dando saltitos de alegría.

"¡Aquí estamos!", la voz de Santana se elevó entre la multitud. Estaba llevando tres cervezas que depositó en la mesa, mientras Dani, tras ella, puso dos más sobre ella. "Ahora, brindemos por Kurt" gritó, mientras sostenía su cerveza en alto. Cada uno tomó su cerveza y chocaron sus botellas. "¡Por Kurt!" gritaron todos, mientras Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja al sentir que parecía como si las cosas poco a poco empezaran a mejorar para él, tras la ruptura con Blaine, sintiéndose en este momento, rodeado de amigos, que todos sus sueños al mudarse a Nueva York podían de alguna forma empezar a cumplirse.

**K&S**

* * *

Unas dos horas más tarde, y con un par de cervezas más, Santana se acercó a la mesa, procedente del baño y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Dani mientras hablaba. "Bueno, ¿quién quiere ir a bailar a "Pulse"?"

Todos parecían muy dispuestos a unirse a la idea de Santana, pero Kurt miró su reloj. "Uhmm, no sé. Debería irme a dormir no muy tarde. Mañana tengo una reunión con un diseñador y no quiero verme con ojeras o resaca", añadió.

"¿Ah sí? No nos has contado nada de eso…" espetó Rachel. "¿Quién es?"

"Marc Jacobs" dijo Kurt en voz baja. No es como que quisiera volver a ser el centro de atención de nuevo y tampoco quería decir nada antes de tiempo por si al final, el famoso diseñador cambiaba de opinión y ya no quería a Kurt como imagen de su campaña.

"Maldita sea, Hummel. ¡Hasta yo sé quién es Marc Jacobs!" chilló Santana. "Espero que cuando seas famoso y rico te acuerdes de quienes te ayudaron en tus comienzos."

Kurt levantó una ceja, "¿Perdona? ¿Hablas de ti?"

"He soportado tus rituales de belleza diarios al ser tu compañera de piso, eso merece un reconocimiento", dijo Santana, con voz seria, aunque su sonrisa delataba su tono de burla.

"¡Eso es genial, Kurt!", gritó Rachel, ignorando a Santana. "De todas formas, deberíamos ir a bailar. Has estado muy estresado con todo esto del reportaje."

Kurt frunció el labio, mientras pensaba que tal vez bailar un poco era lo que podía necesitar en estos momentos. "Está bien", dijo finalmente, "pero solo un rato y luego me voy. Si queréis quedaros más, no me importa. Tomaré un taxi yo solo"

"Ni hablar, Lady Hummel. Tú no te irás solo a ninguna parte. Esto es Nueva York y tú ahora eres famoso. No queremos que nadie te secuestre en un callejón" dijo Santana con un guiño.

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Santana. Quién le iba a decir cuando empezó la secundaria que Santana López y él iban a llegar a ser tan buenos amigos.

Así, todos salieron de Callbacks y se dirigieron a Pulse, una discoteca que estaba cerca y a la que habían ido a bailar en unas cuantas ocasiones. No era una discoteca gay, pero sí gay-friendly, por lo que no fue extraño encontrar a parejas del mismo sexo bailando de forma sexy en la pista de baile, cuando entraron.

Se dirigieron todos a la barra, donde pidieron sus bebidas, antes de encaminarse hacia la pista. Empezaron bailando en grupo, pero muy pronto Santana empezó a agarrar a Dani de forma más íntima y empezaron a enrollarse allí en medio. Kurt, Elliott y Rachel apartaron la vista de sus amigas, dándoles algo de privacidad, si es que eso era posible en medio de una discoteca atiborrada de gente, y siguieron bailando los tres juntos. En mitad de la tercera canción, un chico se acercó a Rachel y le preguntó si quería bailar con él. Ella asintió y se apartó un poco de donde Kurt y Elliott estaban bailando, centrando su atención completamente en ese chico.

Kurt miró a Elliott y le dio una tímida sonrisa, mientras siguieron bailando, guardando una distancia de seguridad entre ambos. Cuando la canción terminó, Elliott le preguntó si quería otra bebida y Kurt asintió, mientras ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a la barra del bar.

Cuando hubieron acabado sus bebidas, volvieron a la pista de baile. Kurt se sentía un poco achispado. No había sido su intención beber tanto esta noche, a pesar de que no estaba borracho completamente.

Kurt siguió bailando con Elliott que le sonreía de oreja a oreja y parecía también como si el alcohol le estuviera afectando un poco. Giró su cabeza a su derecha para ver a Santana haciéndose fotos con Dani utilizando su móvil, ambas riendo y besándose mientras lo hacían. Kurt cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la música. Sin saber cómo, empezó a pensar en Sebastian y en cuál debía ser la sorpresa que le había preparado. Casi deseó no haber salido esa noche y haberse quedado hablando con él. De repente, sintió un cuerpo presionándose contra su espalda, siguiendo sus movimientos. Unos labios se depositaron sobre su cuello y Kurt, aún con los ojos cerrados y achispado por las copas, empezó a imaginar que eran los labios de Sebastian los que deambulaban por su cuello y su cuerpo el que se presionaba contra Kurt, no pudiendo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios, mientras arqueaba su cuerpo al contacto.

Abrió los ojos, instantáneamente volviendo a la realidad y siendo consciente de dónde estaba. Dio un paso hacia adelante para separarse del cuerpo que estaba en su espalda y se giró para ver a Elliott que le miraba con una expresión aturdida y de asombro.

"Yo…perdona", dijo Elliott, mientras se llevaba su mano a su cabeza y dejaba escapar una risita, "supongo que he bebido demasiado y hueles tan bien"

"No pasa nada. Creo que yo también he bebido mucho. De todas formas, debería irme a casa ya", respondió Kurt azorado.

"Kurt, espero que esto no nos haga estar incómodos", añadió Elliott con una mueca en su cara. "Mejor olvidemos que pasó nada de esto, ¿amigos?" dijo mientras extendía su mano a Kurt con una sonrisa esta vez más amplia y confiada.

Kurt respiró de alivio y sonrió mientras daba la mano a Elliott, "Amigos", dijo al estrechársela.

Ninguno de ellos, vio como Santana, también algo pasada de copas, se reía mientras subía a Facebook una foto que les había hecho con su móvil en el momento en que Elliott besaba el cuello de Kurt, etiquetando tanto a Kurt como a Elliott en dicha foto.

**K&S**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sebastian estaba vistiéndose en su habitación tras ducharse. Jeff estaba sentado en su escritorio, observando su portátil con gran atención.

"¡Sebastian!, ¿has visto esto? Parece que Kurt se divirtió anoche" gritó Jeff.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Sebastian, mientras se acercaba a Jeff y miró a la pantalla, que mostraba una foto de Kurt arqueando su cuerpo contra el de otro chico detrás de él que estaba besando su cuello. Era evidente que la foto había sido tomada en una discoteca sin que ninguno de ellos fuera consciente de que les estaban haciendo una foto. Tras fijarse en la etiqueta de la foto se dio cuenta que era Santana Lopez quien la había subido y había etiquetado en la misma a Kurt y a un tal Elliott Gilbert, presumiblemente el chico que estaba disfrutando de Kurt a su espalda.

Sebastian sintió un como si un peso enorme le aplastara por completo y algo presionara su pecho, provocándole casi dolor físico.

Jeff se le quedó mirando, con sus ojos muy abiertos. Al parecer, sus rasgos debían estar delatando su malestar.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Kurt y tú…?" preguntó Jeff dubitativamente.

"Sí, sólo somos amigos. Nos vemos en el comedor, Jeff" le cortó Sebastian, mientras agarraba su móvil y salía por la puerta de su habitación.

**K&S**

* * *

Cuando Kurt despertó se sentía como si le hubiera pasado por encima una locomotora. La noche anterior había acabado bebiendo más de lo que quería y eso, unido al estrés de las últimas dos semanas por el lanzamiento del reportaje, tenía a Kurt exhausto. Decidió que se iba a saltar la escuela esa mañana. Quería dormir un par de horas más y luego prepararse para su reunión en Vogue con Marc Jacobs. Se levantó para ir al baño a hacer un pis, pero al incorporarse en su cama, echó un vistazo a su móvil para mirar si tenía alguna llamada o mensaje importante. Tenía algunas notificaciones de twitter y Facebook de felicitaciones tardías de algunos amigos. Una notificación de una foto en Facebook en la que se le había etiquetado llamó su atención al ver que era de Santana. Al cargarse la página vio una foto de él y Elliott la noche anterior en Pulse. _Mierda. Iba a matar a Santana._ De repente, le llegó un mensaje privado por Facebook. Lo abrió para ver que era de Blaine: "Al final, tenía razón y sólo querías romper conmigo para enrollarte con Elliott" Con un golpe fuerte, presionó el botón para eliminar el mensaje, ni siquiera queriendo responder al mismo. No valía la pena.

Un pensamiento le vino de improviso. _¿Y si Sebastian había visto también la foto? ¿Pensaría que él y Elliott tenían algo? ¿Y por qué le importaba lo que pensara Sebastian? Ellos dos eran solo amigos, ¿cierto?_ Se sacudió el pensamiento de la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar, buscar un poco desesperadamente entre sus contactos a Sebastian, y le envió un mensaje: "Hola Sebastian. ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche para Skype? No puedo esperar para ver mi sorpresa J"

**K&S**

* * *

Sebastian caminaba por los pasillos de Dalton hacia el comedor, y empezó a pensar en la foto que acababa de ver, la imagen de Kurt una y otra vez golpeando su cabeza. Era lógico que Kurt tuviera a un montón de chicos haciendo cola por él, se dijo Sebastian a sí mismo. Y ahora que iba a ser un modelo famoso, aún atraería a más tipos tras él. Maldita sea.

El sonido de un mensaje entrante salió de su teléfono móvil y lo abrió para ver que era de Kurt. Lo abrió a toda prisa y leyó el mensaje: "Hola Sebastian. ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche para Skype? No puedo esperar para ver mi sorpresa J"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Por lo menos, todavía Kurt pensaba en él. Los chicos calientes de Nueva York no le habían hecho olvidarse de él. Aunque fuera como amigo. Por el momento.

Sebastian pensó en el baile que quería hacerle a través de la webcam la noche anterior. ¿Cómo podía un simple baile a través de una pantalla competir con la presencia física de esos tipos calientes de Nueva York, que sin duda iban detrás de Kurt? Casi se reprendió a sí mismo por haber pensado que su sorpresa podría hacer que Kurt le viera como algo más que un amigo, que le hiciera desear a Sebastian de la forma que él deseaba a Kurt.

Una idea golpeó la mente de Sebastian. Entró en la cuenta de twitter de "Pamela Lansbury" y vio el último tweet que habían publicado el día antes: "Alucinante. Este sábado tocamos en el Assembly en Brooklyn a las 20. ¡Os esperamos!"

Puede que fuera una locura pero cuánto más vueltas le daba en su cabeza, más buena idea le parecía. El viernes por la tarde habría acabado los exámenes finales y a finales de la semana siguiente sería su graduación si lo aprobaba todo, cosa que Sebastian no dudaba. Es cierto, que podía esperar a después de la graduación para ir a Nueva York y ver a Kurt. Sebastian le había preguntado a Kurt en una de sus charlas por Skype hacía una semana, si vendría a Ohio para la graduación de sus compañeros en el McKinley y la suya propia, pero Kurt le había dicho que no estaba seguro de si podría ir o no. De todas formas, Sebastian tenía que ir a Nueva York en las siguientes semanas para preparar el apartamento que sus padres le habían comprado en Manhattan para cuando estudiara el curso siguiente en la NYU. Pero ahora, incluso una o dos semanas de espera para ver a Kurt le parecían mucho tiempo. El concierto parecía la excusa perfecta para ir a Nueva York. Pensó de nuevo en la foto que Santana había subido a Facebook. Debía actuar ya, antes de que cualquier chico al azar consiguiera quitarle a Kurt, antes de que él siquiera pudiera haberlo visto en persona. Maldita sea, él era el jodido Sebastian Smythe y siempre conseguía lo que quería. Y él quería a Kurt. Más de lo que jamás había querido a nada ni nadie en toda su vida.

Con una sonrisa juguetona, tecleó una respuesta para Kurt y la envió: "No puedo esperar a Skype esta noche. Pero para la sorpresa…vas a tener que esperar ;)"


End file.
